


Hjemme er jo der vi er

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [24]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 63,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Skrittene deres lager ekko i den tomme leiligheten. Det gjaller i gangen når de lukker døren, og støvdottene virvles rundt på gulvet. Isak ser seg rundt. Gangen er tom, ingen sko langs veggen og utover gulvet, ingen jakker på stumtjeneren i hjørnet. De går ut i kjøkkenet, sjekker at skapene er tomme. Isak husker plutselig at matpakkene de smurte i morges fortsatt ligger i kjøleskapet.Even og Isak har pakket leiligheten ned i en varebil og er klare til å flytte til Trondheim for å studere.





	1. Hjem

“Hvordan i all verden skal vi få plass til alt dette i bilen?” Isak ser frustrert på kassene og sekkene og den kaotiske haugen med ting de har stablet på fortauet utenfor blokken de bor i. Sengen står på høykant ved siden av haugen, madrassen ligger på toppen, TV-en balanserer mellom to kjøkkenstoler. Even rynker ansiktet og nikker. For en sjelden gangs skyld prøver han verken trøste Isak eller berolige ham med at det kommer til å gå bra. Even ser like frustrert ut som ham selv.

“Hva er det egentlig i eskene?” spør Even. Han ser på haugen foran dem. “Der borte er det klær, vet jeg, så vidt jeg husker tømte jeg resten av kommoden og klesskapet i svarte plastsekker etter at de bagene var fylt opp. Så hva er alt det der?”  
“Der er bøkene mine. Og tingene dine. Og kjøkkenutstyr.” Isak leser fra lappene på kassene. “Se, der er det bestikk og glass, pakket i kjøkkenhåndklær. Og der er det gryter og kasseroller. Jeg hentet de mamma sa vi kunne få også. Og bøkene er pakket fra øverst til venstre til nederst til høyre i bokhyllen, seks kasser i alt.” Isak ser på lappene på dem, store bokstaver i hovedinnholdet, små for detaljene, printet på kvalitetsskriveren de har investert i for å skrive ut Evens bilder.  
“Og disse?” Even peker på den nærmeste kassen.  
Isak sukker. “Det er _diverse_. Jeg hadde ikke tid til å skrive ut lapp til den,men jeg tror det er ting fra den nederste skuffen. Eller fra nattbordet. Eller badet?” Med hektisk blikk ser han mot de to kassene ved siden av dem, merket _div_ og _misc_. “Jeg fylte dem i alle fall med alt som ikke passet i de andre kassene”, sier han og trekker på skuldrene.

“Og hvor er dynen og sengetøyet?” spør Even. Isaks øyne vider seg ut og et lite øyeblikk ser han panisk ut, til han slapper av og sjekker telefonen sin. “Se her, jeg lagde jo en database for dem. Dynen og de andre sengetingene er i kasse 11”, sier han fornøyd.

“Men hvordan får vi det inn i bilen?” spør Isak og ser på varebilen de har leid. “Kanskje hvis vi bygger et gulv av kasser først, og så legger sengerammen oppå og dytter alle de myke tingene mellom?” Han myser inn i bagasjerommet på bilen mens han mumler for seg selv. “Det er akkurat som å lage en stabil struktur i Minecraft.”

En halv time senere har han faktisk greid å pakke alle kassene, sekkene og løse gjenstander inn i bilen, og de er klar for kjøreturen nordover. 

De har vært heldige og fått en to-roms studentleilighet gjennom Studentsamskipnaden. Den koster bare 7000 i måneden, mye mindre enn de har betalt for den mindre leiligheten i Oslo, og med nesten dobbelt så mye inn hver måned er iallfall den økonomiske situasjonen bedre enn noensinne, selv om ingen av dem har noen jobb i Trondheim.

Riktignok har ingen av dem sett leiligheten, og det var ingen bilder av den på nett, bare generiske bilder fra tre typer leiligheter. De vet bare hvor stor den er og at det er oppvaskmaskin og kjøleskap der. Det stresser Isak litt, han ville følt seg mindre usikker om han kunne gått på visning først og hatt en anelse om hvordan det egentlig så ut. Strengt tatt vet de ikke engang om det er plass til sengen der, selv om den er 50 kvm og sannsynligvis har en brukbar planløsning. Even har forsøkt berolige ham med at nesten alle utenbysstudenter leier usett, og at det pleier gå bra, ihvertfall gjennom Samskipnaden, men Isak greier ikke slappe helt av.

Evens foreldre har også dukket opp og fylt sin bil med kasser. De kommer etter til Trondheim i morgen, de må på jobb en tur først. Moren skal kjøre varebilen tilbake på søndag, og på lørdag skal alle fire på IKEA, så Isak og Even må bruke morgendagen til å pakke ut slik at de vet hva de mangler før IKEA-turen.

Dørene til varebilen smeller igjen. Det er fortsatt utholdelig der de står, i skyggen mellom blokkene, men dagen tegner til å bli varm. Termometeret utenfor vinduet viste rett over 20 grader da de bar ned de siste tingene, og det er overskyet og klamt.  
Isak trekker pusten og ser på bilen. “Sånn, ferdig.”  
Even stryker ham over ryggen. Huden på underarmene nupper seg når den fuktige t-skjorten berøren den varme huden. “Skal vi stikke opp en tur, eller?” spør han lavt.

***

Skrittene deres lager ekko i den tomme leiligheten. Det gjaller i gangen når de lukker døren, og støvdottene virvles rundt på gulvet. Isak ser seg rundt. Gangen er tom, ingen sko langs veggen og utover gulvet, ingen jakker på stumtjeneren i hjørnet. De går ut i kjøkkenet, sjekker at skapene er tomme. Isak husker plutselig at matpakkene de smurte i morges fortsatt ligger i kjøleskapet.

På de tomme hyllene i kjøkkenskapene er det grå merker etter de små glassene de sjelden bruker, noen shotteglass de bare har hatt fremme et par ganger, så vidt Isak husker, han er ikke sikker på hvor de kommer fra, kanskje det var innflyttingsgave fra gutta. Kaffekoppene deres pleide stå fremst i hyllen, så vidt innom mellom hver vask. Glassene på samme hylle, asjettene ved siden av, middagstallerkener på hyllen over. Odde deler de har samlet her og der, tatt med seg fra foreldrene sine, knapt to like. 

Isak har tenkt på at det ville være litt fint å kunne dekke bordet med likt servise når de har besøk, det ser ryddig ut, en orden han savner selv om livet hans er ryddig nå. Ferdig med videregående, kommet inn på fysmat, planer om biofysikk, Even har kommet inn på filmproduksjon. Hybel i boks, de mangler jobb, men de greier seg uten i starten, vil finne ut av studiene først. Even kan få jobb på KB i Trondheim, Isak vet ikke helt hva han kan gjøre, eller hva han vil, men det ordner seg sikkert om han må.

De går gjennom den vesle stuen. “Det ser ganske lite ut her selv uten møbler”, mumler Isak. Han blir stående ved den åpne verandadøren og se ut mot plenene utenfor. Han tenker på årene her, smiler når han tenker på da flyttet hit, vennene som hjalp dem, Magnus som fisket etter muligheten til å låne leiligheten når de var på ferie, Jonas som fleipet med at han samlet voksenpoeng, Sana som gav ham vannkoker, Eskild som har vært innom her med utgått mat fra containere rundt omkring. Isak gyste av det, Even sa de ikke hadde råd til å ikke ta i mot, Isak visste jo han hadde rett.

Nå er det over, det føles skremmende å forlate tryggheten her, det hjemlige, det er det det føles som, et hjem, noe de har lagd selv. 

Han kjenner Evens armer rundt seg, kinnet hans mot sitt eget. “Hva tenker du på?” spør Even lavt. En hårlokk henger frem i pannen hans og kiler Isak i øyekroken. Håret er litt rufsete, klamt etter løpingen opp og ned trappene med flyttekassene.  
“På leiligheten her. På at vi har hatt det fint her.” Han trekker pusten et øyeblikk. “Håper det blir like bra i Trondheim.”  
Even klemmer ham inntil seg. “Det blir det sikkert.” Pusten hans er varm mot halsen hans.  
“Det er jo litt rart”, sier Isak. “Vi har bare bodd her i 16 måneder, sannsynligvis blir vi boende lenger i samme leilighet i Trondheim liksom. Men det føles så… viktig.” Han ser spørrende på Even. “Det var den første leiligheten VÅR, bare vår. Ikke i kollektivet, ikke hjemme hos deg selv om foreldrene dine var på ferie.”  
“Den første leiligheten vår av mange da”, smiler Even og klemmer ham inntil seg. Armene hans er faste og sterke rundt ham. Et blaff av stram svettelukt slår opp fra ham, og Isak rykker til av den velkjente lukten, lukker øynene nesten instinktivt og nyter det som treffer sansecellene i nesen. Han kjenner Evens myke lepper mot halsen, nesen hans som snuser, øyenvippene mot haken, den kilende bevegelsen når munnen sakte planter små kyss langs halsen hans, under øret, langs hårfestet.. Han kunne stått slik hele dagen, hele livet, en hel evighet hvis han kunne.

***

Isak ser ut av vinduet mens de kjører i de rolige gatene. Det minner litt om der han vokste opp på Grefsen, selv om det er annerledes, men så veldig forskjellig fra bygårdene i sentrum. Dette er et område han kunne bodd med barn, har han tenkt, å bo i sentrum med barn virker merkelig, men her er det fint, lite trafikk, store grøntområder, rekkehus, hager. 

Snart svinger de ut på ring 3 ved Ullevål, og kjører mot E6, gjennom de store kryssene ved Ulven, han kjenner han blir litt stresset av bilene som farer forbi i de andre feltene, selv om det er Even som kjører. Even ser avslappet ut. Han ser konsentrert fremover, har begge hendene på rattet. Håret hans er strøket bakover, Isak har lyst til å dra fingrene gjennom det, men er redd for å forstyrre. I stedet legger han forsiktig hånden på låret hans. Even snur seg mot ham og smiler, og Isak lar hånden bli liggende. Han stryker forsiktig med tommelen over den slitte dongeribuksen. Stoffet er mykt under fingrene hans, han kjenner varmen fra låret mot håndflaten. Selv om han forlater byen han alltid har bodd i så gjør han det ikke alene.

Nordover fra Oslo går det fort, det er firefelts motorvei og lite trafikk i denne retningen en torsdag formiddag. Lillestrøm, Gardermoen, Eidsvoll, Minnesund, stedene forsvinner bak dem på vei nordover. På Espa tråkler seg av veien og gjennom rundkjøringene opp til bensinstasjonen for å kjøpe boller. De er ferske og varme, absolutt fantastiske, mener Even, og Isak kan ikke annet enn å si seg enig der han står med munnen full av sjokolademelk og karamellbolle. “Det var bolla si, det!” 

Veien nordover fra Elverum er mer svingete, men det er lite trafikk og det går ganske radig oppover. Even gir gass på rettstrekningene og bremser litt ned i svingene. Han er en god sjåfør, kjører jevnt og fint, men noen ganger kan det gå litt fort og da blir nedbremsingene til de mindre rette strekningene mindre behagelige. Isak føler at magen er i ferd med å samle seg i halsen hans. Han svelger tungt, åpner vinduet for å få inn luft, puster konsentrert gjennom nesen.

Ved Koppang ser Even bekymret på ham. “Isak, du er blek, er du kvalm?” Isak rister på hodet, men kjenner kvalmen velle opp i seg med den brå hodebevegelsen. “Tror vi finner et sted å stoppe, jeg”, sier Even trøstende. 

Noen kilometer lenger nord ser de plutselig noe glitre foran seg. Når de kommer nærmere ser de det er en enorm elg. Even smiler litt, Isak enser ham så vidt i øyenkroken. Selv fokuserer han mest på å ikke å spy, prøver å visualisere at han ikke spyr, men han kjenner at hvis de ikke stopper snart så greier han ikke holde seg. Svetten pipler frem på pannen og huden kjennes kald og klam.

Straks bilen stopper river Isak opp døren og vakler ut. Han lener seg fremover med hendene på lårene mens han trekker inn luften i raske drag, puster den ut i et kraftig pes, inn og ut, fokus på lungene, ikke på kvalmen som veller opp i magen, krampene som rykker i mellomgulvet. Blikket hans er festet på bakken, den er dekket av brune barnåler, kongler, han ser maur bevege seg rundt der, ispinner og sigarettstumper. 

“Går det bra?” Evens stemme er langt unna. Isak nikker, kjenner Evens hånd stryke ham opp og ned langs ryggen. “Vil du ha litt vann?” Even rekker ham en iskald vannflaske. Det dugger på utsiden av den. Takknemlig setter han den mot leppene og lar den kalde væsken kjøle leppene før den fyller munnhulen i små slurker som får magen til å rykke til når de første dråpene treffer den. Han senker flasken og ser opp, må konsentrere seg om pusten igjen, vil ikke spy.

“Faen, jeg er så jævla dårlig på bilkjøring, altså”, mumler han.  
“Det er vel meg du burde skylde på”, sier Even unnskyldende med hånden på ryggen hans.  
“Whatever.” Isak er ikke så veldig interessert i å skylde på noen, han vil helst slippe å være kvalm.  
“Kanskje det hjelper hvis vi spiser litt?” spør Even. Isak nikker. Det er uansett lenge siden de har spist. Det er et ledig bord like bortenfor elgen, og de spiser matpakkene sine og drikker den litt lunkne kaffen på termosen mens de ser på folkene som stanser for å se på den. Familier med barn som ser fascinert på den digre elgen før de løper for å leke litt bortenfor, godt voksne med khakibukser og rutete skjorter som fotograferer hverandre, en buss med asiatiske turister som skvaldrer rundt dem mens de tar selfies og fniser småsjokkert av at det veldig tydelig er en elgokse de står mellom beina på.  
“Dette er dritkjedelig, vi har vært her hundre ganger før!” klager en jente på bordet like ved siden av dem, hun er kanskje 8-9 år gammel, kledd i svarte tights og svart trøye under en grå dongerijakke.  
“Jeg skal bare ta ett bilde til og sende på snap, så kan vi dra”, svarer en kvinne som kan være moren hennes.  
Barnet svarer med et oppgitt stønn. “Du skal ALLTID snappe! Når skal jeg få snapchat da?” Stemmen hennes er ilter.  
“Det har 13-årsgrense, så du får vente.”  
“Åååh! Alle de andre i klassen har!”  
“Nei, det har de ikke”, ler moren.  
“Mamma!”

Isak ser bort på jenta og humrer mot Even. “De begynner tidlig.”  
“Det høres litt slitsomt ut”, mener Even. “Trodde liksom de var sånn når de ble tenåringer, men hun der ser jo omtrent like gammel ut som broren til Magnus eller noe.”  
“Du var ikke sånn, eller?”  
Even flirer. “Ikke helt sånn. Eller, det fantes ikke snapchat da jeg var på den alderen. Men jeg var vel en håndfull eller to sånn ellers, da.”  
“Var vel ikke akkurat snapchaten jeg mente. Mer attituden. Jeg var ikke sånn, tror jeg”, sier Isak tankefullt. 

Han kan egentlig ikke huske at han hadde et sånt forhold til foreldrene sine, at han det ene øyeblikket kunne være kjempefrustrert og øse irritasjonen sin utover dem, mens han i det neste satt og småfniste over et bilde på telefonen, slik jenta og moren gjør nå. Even stryker ham over håndbaken med tommelen og griper om fingrene hans. Isak klemmer ham tilbake, det lille gufset han nettopp kjente fra barndommen blir erstattet av varmen fra Even som sprer seg som en bølge i kroppen, det er fortsatt som små skumtopper som kiler i ham når Even gjør den lille bevegelsen med fingertuppene i håndflaten hans idet han krummer fingrene sine rundt Isaks, en fjærlett centimeter fra den første berøringen til grepet er festet.

“Men vi kommer ikke til å få sånne barn. Våre kommer til å være skikkelig veloppdragne og perfekte, aldri kjefte eller bråke, bare gjøre som vi sier”, sier Even alvorlig.  
Isak drar på smilebåndet. “Jeg vil egentlig heller ha en som tør å bråke litt”, sier han.  
Even flirer. “Jeg tror vel ikke det er sånn innmari stor fare for at vi får unger som blir så veldig rolige, akkurat. Enten det er arv eller miljø.”  
Isak ser tenksomt på jenta noen sekunder. Hun har løpt bort til elgen og er opptatt med å ta bilder av moren foran den nå. “Håper ikke det, ass.” Han reiser seg og samler sammen matpapir og kaffekopper. “Skal vi stikke, eller?”

***

Turen videre går bedre. Svingene føles mindre brutale nå. Det er jevn trafikk på veien, en del lastebiler, turister og bobiler. Ved Alvdal passerer de Aukrustsenteret med raketten like bortenfor, Even begynner å snakke engasjert om den nyeste Flåklypa-filmen, den er animert, de snakker om Flåklypa Grand Prix, begge har sett den, men den føles gammeldags med dukkene og de stive bevegelsene. Moderne animasjon kjennes mer levende, er de enige om. 

Så går turen opp mot fjellet igjen, over Kvikne, 733 meter over havet, står det på et skilt de passerer. Terrenget er annerledes, det er slutt på de høye furutrærne og det monotone skogslandskapet. Her er det åser og fjell, krattskog, myrer, elver og sjøer, før det går nedover igjen, gjennom landbruksområder, småsteder med butikk og bensinstasjon. Isak sjekker kartet for å finne ut hvor de er, de nærmer seg Ulsberg, ser han.  
“Bare halvannen time igjen nå”, sier han til Even. Han svelger. 

Det var rart å legge Oslo bak seg. Dra fra byen han har bodd i hele livet, knapt nok vært borte fra på ferie. Trondheim er jo ikke verdens ende, akkurat, men langt nok unna til at han aldri har vært der. Sju timer med bil, litt mindre med tog, en time med fly. Han vet ikke helt hvordan de kommer til å reise neste gang, de har leiebil nå, når de skal tilbake til Oslo blir det sikkert tog eller fly.

“Hva tenker du på?” bryter Even inn.  
Isak snur seg og ser ut av vinduet. Det er grønne åssider, skog, løvskog nede ved veien, grantrær lenger oppe. Røde låver ligger sammen med hvite bolighus oppe i lia. Noen kyr beiter langs veien, det slår ham plutselig at de har sett få kyr hittil, mest sauer og hester. Himmelen over dem er blå, kontrasten er sterk mellom den lyseblå himmelen og de mørkegrønne trærne. 

Han kjenner Evens hånd på låret sitt, varm og myk, fingrene kiler ham forsiktig, lillefingeren på innsiden av låret. Han smiler og snur seg mot ham igjen, fletter fingrene sine med Evens mens han ser ned på hendene deres.  
“Jeg tenker på Oslo”, sier han og setter blikket i Even.  
“På Oslo?” Even rynker på pannen.  
“Det er litt rart å dra derfra, liksom.” Isak sier det litt tenksomt.  
“Men vi skal jo tilbake igjen.”  
“Ja, vi skal jo det.” Isak drar på det. “Men jeg vet liksom ikke til hva.”  
Even ser et øyeblikk granskende på ham før han flytter blikket tilbake på veien. “Hva mener du?” spør han.  
“Jeg vet ikke om jeg har noe i Oslo lenger”, sier han. “Altså, jeg har jo mange venner der, mamma og pappa, foreldrene dine”, legger han fort til. “Men de er ikke hjemme, liksom?” Han smaker på ordene. “Jeg har ikke noe sted jeg kan kalle hjemme der lenger. Eller ikke et sted jeg føler er hjemme, iallfall. Jeg vet jo jeg kan bo der, hos mamma eller pappa eller foreldrene dine, men da bor jeg bare der. Eller er på besøk. Det er ikke mitt?” Han vet ikke om Even forstår hva han mener. Han har ikke tenkt så lenge på dette. Tanken om hva som var hjemme dukket opp først en liten stund etter at de dro fra Oslo, etter at de hadde gått gjennom de tomme rommene i den gamle leiligheten og han følte at de hadde flyttet fra den. Da slo det ham, hva flytter han _til_? Han er ikke sikker på om “hjemme” kan være ethvert sted han er folkeregistrert, eller for den del der Even er, han vet Even vil si det, at hjemme er der de er sammen, men han tror ikke det er så enkelt.

“Hjemme er jo der vi er”, sier Even.  
Isak drar på smilebåndet. “Jeg visste du ville si det”, flirer han. Even åpner munnen for å si noe, men Isak kommer ham i forkjøpet. “Jeg vil jo alltid komme _hjem_ til deg, Even. Jeg og du kommer til å ha et hjem sammen, uansett. Men jeg vet ikke om det er hjemme, liksom, i den store sammenhengen?” Han rynker på pannen, han er ikke sikker på om han greier forklare det han tenker.  
“Men trenger du et sted å reise hjem til, hvis du har et hjem da?” spør Even.  
“Jeg vet ikke helt. Det føles litt rart å ikke ha det, på en måte?” Isak ser spørrende på Even.  
“Jo, det gjør kanskje det. Jeg vet ikke? Du kommer jo til å dra til Oslo uansett, for å besøke foreldrene dine, vennene dine, vennene våre. Og når vi drar sammen så kommer vi vel til å sove på samme sted uansett, kanskje det ikke er så viktig hva du kaller det? Om det er hjemme eller hjemme hos foreldrene dine eller foreldrene dine eller et annet sted?” 

Isak nikker langsomt. Kanskje det ikke er så viktig hva han kaller det, Even har i hvert fall rett i at de kommer til å være på samme sted uansett, så kanskje det bare er en sånn praktisk greie han ikke trenger å tenke så mye på, ikke trenger å overtenke. En sånn greie som bare ordner seg.

Milene går fort unna. Når de passerer kommunegrensen kjenner Isak sommerfuglene i magen. Det er fortsatt åkre og gårder langs veien, landskapet forandret seg ikke nevneverdig selv om de kom til Trondheim. “Holder du øye med avkjøringene, eller?” spør Even. Blikket hans virrer lett fra side til side mens han forsøker holde oversikt over trafikken. Det er en stor rundkjøring like foran dem. “Vi skal til høyre, skal vi ikke?”  
Isak ser hektisk ned på telefonen. “Ja, til høyre.”  
“Er det der oppe, tror du?” spør Even etter at han har kjørt ut av rundkjøringen og fortsetter de slake svingene mot en lang bakke. “Nei, tror det må være litt lengre, google sier det er nesten 2 mil igjen. Det der må være Tiller?”  
“Tiller?”  
“En drabantby, tror jeg. Usikker, det står Tiller på kartet bare.” 

På den ene siden av veien ligger det butikksenter etter butikksenter. Sportsbutikker, byggvare, leker, Plantasjen, parkeringsplasser. “Håper det ikke er her”, grøsser Even. Isak nikker enig. Det er asfalt overalt, nesten ikke en plenflekk, og travle tilfartsveier og store kryss. Ikke et sted han har lyst til å bo, tenker han, han kjenner stresset boble når han tenker på at de ikke aner noe som helst om den nye leiligheten, hva om den ligger et slikt sted som dette?

Noen hundre meter senere åpner plutselig utsynet seg. Langt der fremme ser de vannet, veien slynger seg nedover bakken før den når bebyggelsen nedenfor. Det er grønt der, er det første Isak legger merke til, skog rundt byen, som i Oslo, trær mellom bygningene. De ser blokker og høyhus, kirketårn, det høyeste spiret raget høyt over resten av byen, og til høyre for det kan de se toppen av to lavere spir på en bygning på en høyde, som Isak kjenner igjen som Gløshaugen, studiestedet hans. Solen skinner mykt over byen, det glitrer så vidt i fjorden. 

Sommerfuglene flakser i magen, det flagrer og kiler som om noen har sluppet en sekk av dem løs inni ham, vingespissene når ut i hele ham.

Nå er de her. 

“Hvor skal vi ta av?” Evens stemme er stresset. De har passert flere gule skilt mot avkjøringer, kanskje ett av dem var deres.  
Isak tvinger seg til å konsentrere seg og finner kartet. “Vi skal av på neste”, sier han. “Mot Narvik.”  
“Narvik?” spør Even. “Det er da i Nord-Norge?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Det står det her. _‘Avkjørsel 36, mot E6/E14/Narvik/Lade’_.”  
“Okei.” Even legger seg ut i høyre fil og svinger av slik google vil.  
“Så skal vi fortsette her i noen kilometer og ta av i avkjørsel 39 mot Moholt”, sier Isak, litt sikrere i stemmen nå.

“Jeg kjenner igjen de blokkene!” sier han plutselig når de har svingt av fra E6 og kjørt gjennom et par rundkjøringer. En møbelbutikk og Rema 1000 ligger på høyre side, flere titalls like blokker i rød teglstein til venstre. Blant dem ligger noen høye hus bygd i tre, de ser nyere ut enn lavblokkene. Mellom blokkene er det store, grønne plener og lave trær. 

“Tror vi skal ta til venstre her borte”, mumler Isak og ser vekselvis mellom telefonen og veien foran seg. “Jo, inn der!”  
Even bremser ned og svinger til venstre i en krapp sving. “Du kunne sagt fra litt før”, smiler han mot Isak, som trekker på skuldrene. De passerer et kart med “Moholt studentby” på. “Hvor er det vi skal?”  
“Vent litt, jeg må sjekke”, sier Isak og leter etter mailen med informasjon om nøkkelutlevering.  
Even svinger inn til siden og stopper bilen. Han lar motoren stå på tomgang mens han ser seg rundt. En parkeringsplass ligger til høyre for dem, omkranset av toetasjes sykkelparkering. De høye blokkene ligger i en sirkel, overflaten er dekket av lysebrune planker og de store vinduene har blending i forskjellige farger. Store tall er malt ved inngangene. 

Isak ser opp. “Pokker, tror det er på den andre siden?” sier han og viser frem kartet til Even. Ganske riktig, servicebygget er i en gate på den andre siden av veien de kom på. Even starter bilen og snur og kjører ut og over på den andre siden. Det er til og med skiltet, “accomodation services” står det på en plakat som er festet på en bukk ved veien. 

Inne i servicebygget sitter en smilende ung jente bak skranken. Hun har turkis t-skjorte med Studentsamskipnadens logo på, og lyst hår i hestehale. Hun har en lilla kopp stående ved siden av seg, den ser ut til å være halvfull med kaffe. 

“Hei, vi skal hente nøkler til en leilighet”, sier Even med sitt mest sjarmerende smil.  
Jenta smiler tilbake. “Da har du nok kommet riktig. Navnet ditt?”  
“Even Bech Næsheim. Men kanskje det står på Isak Valtersen?”  
Hun bruker en finger på hver hånd mens hun hamrer på tastaturet med overraskende høy hastighet. “Neida, det står på deg. Det er dere som skal bo der sammen?” Even nikker. “Okei. Dere har signert kontrakten, ser jeg, depositumet er i orden… Har du legitimasjon?” Even finner frem lommeboken og rekker henne førerkortet sitt. Isak skjuler et smil, han husker i et kort blaff et minne fra før de ble sammen. 

Jenta studerer førerkortet og ser konsentrert ned på skjermen foran seg mens hun taster inn opplysningene fra det. “Sånn”, sier hun og snur seg mot hyllene bak seg. Raskt finner hun frem en konvolutt i en halvfull eske, åpner den og sammenlikner nummeret på nøkkelringen med nummeret på arket hun har foran seg. “Værsågod. Her har dere to sett nøkler. Adgangsbrikke som går til vaskeriet og sykkelbodene. Velkomstbrosjyrer, der står det alt om ordensregler og bestilling av vaskeriet og alt sånt. Husk at det skal være stille klokken 23, ved midnatt i helgene. Trenger dere sykkeloblater?” Hun er kjapp og effektiv. Et par andre har kommet inn mens de har fått hjelp, de prater lavt på tysk sammen, en kvinne og en mann, kanskje litt eldre enn dem selv. Even tar mappen med nøkler og papirer og takker for hjelpen. 

På trappen utenfor stopper han. “Sånn. Det var nøkkelen.” Han ser på Isak og klemmer hånden hans før ansiktet sprekker opp i et glis. “Da drar vi hjem, da.”  
“Da drar vi hjem.” Isak hopper et steg foran Even ned trappen, holder fortsatt i hånden hans, selvfølgelig, smilende, flytende på sommerfuglene som plutselig ble virvlet opp i magen hans igjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even og Isak flytter til Trondheim for å studere. Hvordan er det egentlig å dra sammen med kjæresten og studere i en ny by? Hvor drar de hen, hvor skal de hen? 
> 
> Akkurat det at de har flyttet til Trondheim må vel kunne karakteriseres som canon nå, siden det kom fra JAndem selv. Hvordan studiestarten er, derimot, det kommer fra mitt eget hode. Tidsmessig er vi høsten 2018, linjemessig et sted mellom de fleste andre ting jeg har skrevet.
> 
> Jeg har ganske inngående kjennskap til NTNU Gløshaugen (og litt mindre til Dragvoll), selv om det ligger noen år tilbake. Byen som sådan har jeg rimelig god koll på. Akkurat nå er det for eksempel vått og kaldt. (Og det finnes ikke isbjørn her. Ikke i september iallfall, den trekker ikke så langt sør før snøen legger seg.)
> 
> Takk til Frieda Echte for litt tankerydding, speilmagi og den sedvanlige egoboosten før jeg begynner å poste dette.


	2. Hvor skal vi?

Isak hopper inn i bilen igjen. Han lener seg mot Even og tar mappen og nøklene fra ham. “Kjør”, sier han. “Kjør oss hjem.”

Even smiler mot ham. “Hvor skal vi?”  
Isak kikker ned på adressen på mappen. “Lars Onsagers vei.”  
“Ok.” Even blinker ut fra parkeringsplassen og kjører rolig bortover veien over mot studentbyen på den andre siden. Han kjører langsomt langs den smale veien. “Dette er Moholt Alle”, sier han mens hans speider etter andre veiskilt. Han fortsetter langs veien som går over i Herman Krags vei og Moholt Almenning rundt de høye blokkene.

Snart er de ute ved hovedveien igjen. Even stopper foran et kart over studentbyen. De studerer det gjennom frontruten. Det er fullt av likedane små firkanter med hvert sitt nummer langs de gjennomgående veiene i området, men ingen Lars Onsagers vei.

Isak ser ned på telefonen sin og taster. “Faen, det er ikke her jo.”  
“Hæ, er det ikke her?” spør Even overrasket.  
“Nei, det er to kilometer herfra. Nesten nede ved Gløshaugen”, sier Isak og rynker på pannen. Han ser seg rundt og ser ut mot veien. “Det blir den veien, tror jeg?” sier han og peker til høyre på hovedveien mens han ser ned på kartet igjen.  
“Okei.” Even ser seg om før han kjører ut på veien. Han stryker Isak lett over låret. “Slapp av da. Det går bra.” Stemmen hans er rolig og lav, det kjennes ut som om den smyger seg rundt stresset i kroppen hans, den dirrende uroen og følelsen av at noe ikke stemmer.

Det er mest av alt det, kjenner Isak, en følelse av at dette er galt, av at han burde ha visst dette på forhånd, hvorfor sjekket han ikke adressen, ikke bare gikk ut fra at den var like i nærheten av boligkontoret? Trondheim er jo en storby, klart det er mer enn én studentby her. Han burde være mer chill, han har tross alt bodd for seg selv i to år, forsøker han si til seg selv, men han burde jo kunne dette nå, burde greie å sjekke adressen før de dro, liksom.

Den varme hånden på låret hans drar ham tilbake hit, til Even, til det klamme forsetet i varebilen, til bilen som er full av livet deres. Han legger sin egen over den og fletter fingrene sammen idet Even kjører inn i rundkjøringen foran dem. “Er det der?” spør Even og nikker mot noen blokker på den andre siden av krysset. Isak ser ned på telefonen og sukker tungt. “Føkk, vi har kjørt feil vei. Det er den andre veien”, sier han og puster oppgitt ut gjennom nesen. Even smiler og kjører rolig en runde gjennom rundkjøringen før han blinker seg ut der de kom fra. “Er vi på riktig vei nå da?” spør han. Isak nikker, sjekker for sikkerhets skyld en ekstra gang, men denne gangen er retningen tydelig riktig - de skal nordover, i retning Gløshaugen, nesten helt nede ved Gløshaugen, virker det som.  
“Det ligger like ved Gløshaugen, da”, sier Isak. “Blir skikkelig kort vei til forelesning.”  
Even smiler så øynene nesten forsvinner mellom smilerynkene. “Blir mer tid til å ligge i sengen med deg, da.” Isak kjenner fingrene hans kile ham på låret, den lille bevegelsen med lillefingeren som han kjenner så godt, akkurat litt for langt inn på låret, så diskret at ingen andre legger merke til det om de er flere i bilen, likevel umiskjennelig Even for Isak.

Området er grønt og frodig, med store trær langs veien, den går nede i en dal, og eneboliger med en eller to biler parkert utenfor ligger opp mot skråningen på siden, med grønne hager fulle av bærbusker og trampoliner, så vidt synlige bak støyskjermene mot veien. 

“Tror vi skal ta av her snart”, sier Isak og veiver med armen.  
“Til hvilken side da?”  
“Eh, venstre, tror jeg.”  
Even svinger til venstre i neste avkjøring og kjører inn i et boligområde med smale veier og store, åpne plener med lave gjerder, og små hager omkranset av hekk nærmest de gule, grønne og røde rekkehusene. Nesten alle har trampoliner, noen barn sparker fotball mellom husene. Når de har kjørt litt til kommer de til en tilsynelatende endeløs rekke garasjer i rødt og gult, Isak teller raskt minst tjue stykker.

Han sukker. “Jeg tror ikke det er her, heller.” Irritert ser han ned på kartet. “Jeez, andre siden av veien. Du svingte feil.”  
“Men du sa jeg skulle til venstre, da.” Even ser på ham, det er noe oppgitt i blikket hans, og Isak krymper seg litt. Han greier aldri skjønne GPS-driten, skjønner ikke når hans egen navigasjon slutter og GPSen tar over. Han har aldri skjønt orientering heller. Han kom alltid sist når de hadde o-løp, og i tiende klasse hadde læreren bedt ham ta med telefonen i tilfelle han gikk seg bort. Heldigvis hadde Jonas funnet ham før første post.  
“Jeg mente den andre venstre”, sier Isak. Even rister på hodet og smiler litt, før han enda en gang setter bilen i revers for å kjøre ut av feil område. Han stopper bilen. “Kan jeg få se på kartet først?” spør han vennlig. Isak gir ham telefonen med et sukk, og Even studerer den inngående. “Jeg tror det er rett på den andre siden her”, sier han. “Rett inn til høyre og så opp bakken og ned i første kryss til venstre.”  
“Det er jo ikke første kryss, da”, protesterer Isak. “Det går jo en vei rett inn med en gang.” ‘  
“Det er sikkert en gangvei”, mener Even. “Det pleier være det når GPSen ikke vil du skal dit.”

Og ganske riktig har Even rett. De skal opp bakken og så ned igjen, så er de der. Et par minutter senere kjører de ned foran et lyseblått trehus med tre etasjer. Et av vinduene står på gløtt, ellers ser det tomt ut.

Even kjører varebilen på den smale veien frem til huset. Den ender i en brosteinsbelagt uteplass med et bord og en frodig busk. Han stopper foran et rødt trappehus med en glassdør med blå kanter, den minner Isak om døren til bofellesskapet moren hans bodde i en periode, litt institusjonspreget, ingen private hus har en sånn dør. Men blåfargen minner ham om døren i Deichmannsgate, plutselig kjenner han savnet etter Oslo som et sug i magen.

Han ser på Even og slipper ut pusten. “Så var vi her, da.”  
Even smiler mot ham. “Så var vi her. Skal vi inn og se eller?” spør han ivrig.  
Isak nikker. Med ett er det som om energien og interessen kommer tilbake, og han hopper ut av bilen og smeller igjen døren.

Låsen glir opp med et lavt klikk når han vrir om nøkkelen. Inne i gangen er det røde teglfliser på gulvet og trappen. På hver side av trappen er det to beige dører med nummer på. “Hvor er det vi skal bo?” spør Even.  
“14-11”, sier Isak og ser mot den nærmeste døren til venstre. Han trekker pusten. “Du eller jeg?”  
“Du. Yngste begynner.”

Døren glir lydløst opp og Isak går forsiktig inn i den halvmørke leiligheten. Det lukter skarpt av rengjøringsmidler og bonevoks. Han ser seg rundt idet han går over dørstokken. Det er en lang gang innenfor døren, vinylbelegg på gulvet og lyse vegger. På venstre side står døren åpen inn til et annet rom, på høyre side er det to dører. Even er på vei innover i leiligheten. “Badet er kjempestort, da, digg!” sier han fra det første rommet. Ved siden av er det en liten bod, før gangen åpner seg mot stuen, med kjøkken langs den ene veggen, kjøleskap, komfyr og oppvaskmaskin. Det er et stort kjøkkenvindu og tre mindre vinduer i stuen, men leiligheten vender bort fra kveldssolen så rommet er dunkelt.

Rommet er nakent og anonymt, det mangler sjarmen fra Deichmannsgate og Ullevål. Det er ekko i de lyse veggene, og på gulvet er det en grå flekk. Isak går bort til den og skraper med skoen, uten at den forsvinner. Han bøyer seg ned og tar på den, men kan ikke kjenne den, bare se den. 

“Dette blir bra, da!” Isak hører smilet i stemmen til Even idet han smyger seg inntil ham bakfra og legger begge armene rundt ham.  
“Mm, sikkert.” Han høres at stemmen virker flat og uinteressert.  
Even trekker seg et øyeblikk bort fra ham. “Sikkert?”

“Ja, det blir bra, ass.” Isak prøver høres overbevisende ut, men den tomme, hvite leiligheten virker så upersonlig, og omgivelsene så ukjente. Han gleder seg til å begynne å studere, men akkurat når føles det så fjernt og alt han forlot i Oslo enda fjernere. Han savner allerede Oslo, aner ikke hvor de kan gå for å ta en øl, hvor det er parker hen, hva de egentlig skal finne på her. Det slår ham at de mangler mat, at de må ut og handle, må finne ut hvor det er butikk, må bære inn fra bilen, pakke ut, ordne en seng før de blir for trøtte. Han stryker tommelen over Evens hånd på brystet sitt. “Skal vi bære inn, eller?”  
Even nikker og kysser ham på halsen, et øyeblikk lukker Isak øynene og nyter det lille streifet av leppene mot huden sin, håret som kilte ham, nesen som så vidt var borti kinnet. 

De begynner å bære inn fra bilen. Bagene og sekkene med klær havnet på soverommet, garderobeskapene er større enn det de hadde før, tenker Isak. Kjøkkenbordet og stolene får plass under vinduet, kassene med kjøkkenutstyr ved siden av.  
“Hvor skal vi sette bøkene?” spør Even når han kommer inn med en tung kasse full av bøker. Isak tenker seg om et øyeblikk. “I stuen, kanskje? Det passer vel med en bokhylle der? Kanskje pult også?” Even slipper kassen tungt ned i det ene hjørnet.  
Isak peker mot den andre veggen. “Er det ikke bedre å sette kassene der, så slipper vi kanskje flytte på dem når vi skal plassere møbler her? Det passer vel best med sofa langs den veggen der og TVen her?” peker han.  
Even rynker på pannen. “Eller sofa der og TV der? Så kan vi ha et skrivebord under vinduet der?”  
Et par sekunder står de og ser tenksomme litt mot hver sin vegg. “Nei, jeez, dette greier jeg ikke engasjere meg i”, stønne Isak. “Bare sett det et sted. Moren og faren din har sikkert noen gode råd uansett.”

Even biter seg i underleppen. “Faen, jeg lovte jo mamma å ringe når vi kom frem, men telefonen min er tom for strøm!”  
“Har du ikke lader da?”  
“Vet da søren hvor den er, jeg?” Even klør seg i hodet og ser utover kassene i stuen. “Vet du hvilken kasse den er i, eller?” spør han Isak.  
Isak ler. “Nei, sorry ass, jeg har ikke SÅ god oversikt over tingene dine.”  
Even ser ned på telefonen igjen og stryker fingeren over skjermen. Skjermen lyser opp et øyeblikk og viser 1% strøm før det hvite eplet langsomt slukner når telefonen slår seg av. “Pokker. Kan jeg låne din telefon?”  
Isak flirer og rekker hånden med telefonen frem mot Even. “Tom for strøm. I 2018.”  
“Dust.”

Even vandrer rundt i leiligheten og prater. “Ja, det gikk fint… kjempefin leilighet! Jada.” Han går inn på badet og tapper vann. Isak hører brokker av samtalen mens han står på kjøkkenet og pakker ut av en kasse og smiler for seg selv mens han setter glass og tallerkener inn i skapet. Even greier som vanlig ikke sitte i ro når han snakker med moren. Hun stresser ham, ikke på en kjip måte, bare maser litt, om mamma-ting, så han må distrahere hodet slik at han ikke begynner tenke for mye. Isak vet at Evens mor er lik, hun må gjøre et eller annet mens hun snakker. En gang hadde hun strikket mens hun pratet, og plutselig spurt Even hvor lange føtter Isak hadde. “Hæ?”  
“Hvor lang er foten hans? Fotsålen?”  
“Eh...mamma?”  
“Jammen herregud, Even. Bare mål den! Jeg strikker sokker!”

“Skal vi bære inn sengen, eller?” Even kommer smilende inn i stuen idet Isak stabler de siste tingene inn i gryteskapet. 

Sammen bukserer de den store sengen ut av bilen og inn gjennom døren. Isak baler med å holde den åpen mens de får sengen inn, og greier så vidt unngå å ramle bakover mot trappen når han blir dyttet bakover når Even tar et skritt frem. “Shit, forsiktig!”  
Omsider får de plassert den på soverommet, ut fra rommet med plass på begge sider. De blir stående og se på den nakne madrassen mens de smiler litt mot hverandre. Isak ser på Even og løfter et øyenbryn. “Er du trøtt eller?” Han drar Even med seg over madrassen og de faller ned begge to og blir liggende på ryggen.  
“Oi, det var godt å hvile ryggen”, stønner Even.  
Isak lukker øynene og bøyer hodet bakover. Nå kjenner han hvor sliten han er. “Kan vi bare ligge her for alltid?” mumler han og snur seg tregt på siden mot Even.  
“Vi kan det”, svarer han lavt tilbake og legger armen om ham for å trekke ham inntil seg. 

Lenge ligger de tett inntil hverandre, lyden av små kyss gir gjenlyd i rommet, Isak kjenner at hjertet slår fortere og pusten blir tyngre. Han ruller seg rundt og legger seg oppå Even, fortsetter å kysse ham, kiler tungen hans med sin egen. Even legger hendene på rumpeballene hans, Isak kjenner at han spriker med fingrene, trekker dem fra hverandre, han føler seg naken selv om de begge har klær på. Isak presser seg ned mot Even og gnir seg langsomt frem og tilbake der han sitter overskrevs på ham. Han kjenner en tydelig bul under seg og hører Even blir ivrigere.

I det samme ringer det hissig på døren, flere harde pling med ringeklokken.  
“Faen.” Isak setter seg opp og glir av Even. Han drar hånden gjennom håret og forsøker gjøre det mindre bustete. Even ligger i sengen med litt glassaktig blikk, leppene hans er røde og hovne og håret står til alle kanter. “Jeg kan åpne”, sier han idet ringeklokken kimer igjen. Even strekker seg opp og drar fingrene gjennom håret hans som for å kjemme det, men selv om han gjør det flere ganger virker det ikke som at det hjelper helt.

Isak reiser seg fra sengen. Han dytter hånden ned under bukselinningen for å rette på seg selv mens han går mot døren.  
“Hei?” Det står en jente utenfor, høy og slank med mørkt, kort hår, modellpen, tenker Isak. Han ser spørrende på henne.  
“Hei, jeg heter Emma og bor på den andre siden.” Hun smiler bredt og peker bak seg. “Jeg lurte på om det er deres bil som står utenfor?”  
Isak nikker litt forvirret.  
“Flott! Du skjønner, jeg venter på ny sofa og han som kommer med den vil gjerne kjøre så nær døren som mulig. Tror du at du kunne ha flyttet bilen?” Hun ser på ham med store øyne.  
“Ja, selvsagt.” Isak snur seg og graver etter nøklene i Evens jakke som henger på en knagg like innenfor døren. “Even, jeg går ut og flytter bilen!”  
“Ok!” Even er fortsatt på soverommet.

“Er det kjæresten din?” Jenta ser inn i gangen der en haug herresko ligger like innenfor døren.  
“Hæ?”  
“Er du homofil?” Jenta ser på ham med sensasjonslystne øyne. “Det gjør ingenting altså. Jeg elsker homser! De er sykt lættis!”  
Isak rister på hodet. “Jeg vet ikke om du har noe med det, altså.”  
“Dette er jo en parleilighet, dere skal vel bo her sammen?”  
“Ja, vi skal jo det.” Isak trekker på skuldrene.  
Hun smiler bredt og vrir hendene frydefullt foran seg. “Åååh, dette er så digg! Kan vi ha fest sammen? Det blir så bra! De feteste festene, liksom!”  
“Ja, ja, whatever. Jeg går og flytter bilen, jeg.” Isak vil helst bli kvitt henne så fort som mulig og aldri mer snakke med henne. 

Når han kommer tilbake etter å ha flyttet bilen, har Even funnet frem telefonen for å finne ut hvor nærmeste butikk er. “Det er en Rema ned bakken der. Men det er en Bunnpris rett på andre siden av veien der vi kom”, sier han. “Sånn 200 meter unna.”  
“200 meter? Det er bra. Skal vi stikke og få tak i noe mat da?”

Når de kommer tilbake fra butikken, pakker Even varene inn i kjøleskapet. Det ser fortsatt ganske tomt ut selv etter at han har plassert egg, juice, ost, salami og smør der, sammen med et brød på benken og pizza som han allerede har satt i ovnen.

Isak går for å pakke ut litt mer på soverommet. Han lemper klær inn i skapet, blir kvitt et par sekker, men i sekken han trodde de hadde dyne er det bare hettegensere, og dynen er heller ikke i noen av kassene. Han har sjekket alle kassene i stuen, men ingen av dem er lett nok til å inneholde dynen, det er bare bokkasser der. Bare sengetøyet er med, en kasse fulle av stripete bomull og beige laken, sammen med putene som var presset ned på toppen av kassen før den ble teipet igjen.

“Er du sikker på at bilen er tom?” spør han Even.  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg antar det. Jeg kikket ikke kjempenøye i bagasjerommet, det kan jo hende noe smått har ramlet ut. Noe spesielt du savner eller?”  
“Dynen. Den skulle vært i en sekk, men jeg finner den ikke.”  
Even får et drag av dårlig samvittighet over ansiktet. “Faen”, utbryter han. “Eh, dynen er i bilen til mamma og pappa.”  
“I bilen til foreldrene dine?” Isak ser overrasket på ham. “Men de skulle jo bare ha med kasser! Bøker og slikt!”  
“Jo, men det var plass til litt ekstra på siden, og pappa foreslo den sekken.” Even ser nesten trist ut når han sier det.  
“Faen.” Isak sukker og ser oppgitt opp i taket mens han gnir hendene mot nakken.  
“Det går bra, da”, sier Even. “Det er varmt, det holder med et pledd. Og jeg skal varme deg, jeg.” Han smiler mot Isak.  
Isak sukker. “Jeg hadde bare gledet meg til å sove i en skikkelig seng her. Rent sengetøy, dyne, puter, alt sammen.”  
Even legger hendene om ansiktet hans og kysser ham lett. “Jeg skjønner det da. Men det blir jo bare et par netter. Jeg skal re sengen på nytt, jeg, da, så får du en ny første natt her. Kanskje vi kan kjøpe nytt sengetøy på IKEA også?”  
“Vi trenger ikke det altså.” Isak smiler forsiktig og lener seg inn mot hånden til Even. Han greier ikke være oppgitt eller irritert særlig lenge når Even tar på ham på den måten.  
“Skal vi gå og teste dusjen?” mumler Even mot munnen hans. Isak husker vagt historien om Helen Keller, en døv-blind kvinne som leste på leppene med hendene, han lurer på om de kunne forstått hverandres lepper selv om de ikke hørte noe. Han forsøker forme ord mot munnen hans, men må kjempe mot Evens ivrige tunge.  
Even ler mot ham. “Prøver du å si noe, eller?” sier han med leppene mot Isaks. Isak trekker seg så vidt unna leppene hans. “Hysj, jeg snakker til deg, jo.” Han former leppene til ord igjen, men greier ikke anstrenge seg nok for ikke å le, så det hele ender med at han leende drar Even med seg inn på badet.  
“Kom igjen, vi dusjer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for mottakelsen av ny historie, det er stas! 
> 
> Blir dette bra, da? Blir hjemlengselen for stor, eller slår de rot i Trondheim? Funker dusjen, blir det fest hos Emma (og hvilken klasse går hun i? Er det hun i første?), får de sove uten dyne? Hva med kaffe, har de med utstyr for kaffemekking eller har Even gjort en kardinalsynd og pakket også det i foreldrenes bil? Og husket de i det hele tatt å kjøpe kaffe? (Men jeg kan her berolige med at Bunnpris nok åpner før de står opp og trenger kaffe neste dag. Er krisen stor så finnes det også en døgnåpen bensinstasjon med kaffeautomat 600 meter unna.)
> 
> For de som lurer: gutta havnet altså ikke på Moholt. Lars Onsagers vei ligger i Nedre Berg studentby, som for de lokalkjente-for-tjue-pluss-år-siden ligger like nedenfor Berg studentby (som ble revet rundt 2008 og nyåpnet et par år etter), i området mellom jernbanen og Strindvegen. Det er godt potensiale for å greie å rekke forelesninger på Gløshaugen - eventuelt for å innbille seg at man har masse tid og komme for sent hver eneste dag....


	3. Er dere klare for å gå videre?

Neste morgen våkner de til silregn. Det drypper høylydt ned på metallkanten nedenfor vinduet, innimellom slår vindkast regndråpene mot rutene. Isak ligger sammenkrøpet tett inntil Even med armen hans over seg. Det tynne teppet beskytter ikke mye mot den kjølige luften i rommet. Det er mye kaldere nå enn i går kveld, da de la seg var de varme etter dusjen. Dusjen hadde fungert helt perfekt. Stor nok for to, godt vanntrykk, varmekabler. Det eneste negative var lufttrykket som fikk dusjforhenget til å suge seg inn mot beina deres. At Even hadde vært klistret til kroppen hans mellom ryggen og leggene ser han utelukkende positivt på. Han ser for seg de sammenflettede hendene deres mot de hvite flisene i dusjen, ti fingre med hvite knoker, vannet som rant nedover hendene, albuene som presset armene hans innover. Brusingen fra dusjen som på langt nær overdøvet de andre lydene som fylte rommet.

Isak forsøker å vri seg løs fra Even under teppet, men Even holder ham hardere når han merker at han prøver å komme seg løs. Det kiler når nesen hans borer seg inn i gropen under øret hans. “Even, jeg må opp”, smiler han. Han kjenner armene stramme seg rundt ham og et bein legge seg over hoftene hans.   
“Nei”, mumler Even.   
“Jooo.” Isak tar tak i armen som ligger over ham og løfter den bestemt opp. Han vrir seg rundt og blir liggende med ansiktet tett inntil Evens. Forsiktig planter han små kyss på ansiktet hans. Han kjenner Even blir mer avslappet mens han sakte gnir seg mot ham.

Med ett stikker Isak fingrene mellom ribbeina hans og kiler ham. Even rykker bakover og slår armene rundt seg selv. Isak ruller leende ut av sengen og glir utfor kanten. Han treffer gulvet med føttene først, men slår armen i veggen under vinduet når han sklir ned. Rommet er trangt, det er bare en liten halvmeter bort til veggen. 

“Isak!” Even ligger på siden og ser surmulende på ham. Isak kryper opp fra gulvet. Han ler mot Even. “Sorry ass.”   
“Du er ikke mye lei deg.”  
“Nei okei da.” Isak reiser seg opp og går mot døren. “Men jeg må på do. Jeg kan lage kaffe etterpå?”  
Even smiler mot ham. “Ok da.”

“Vi har kaffe, har vi ikke?” Isak roper til Even fra kjøkkenet, der han romsterer rundt og leter etter kaffe. Han har sjekket alle skuffene og skapet over kjøkkenbenken. Presskannen står klar på benken og vannet i vannkokeren suser svakt.   
“Ja, jeg tror jeg kjøpte det”, kommer det fra soverommet. Isak stønner. “Du TROR? Jeg var på det føkkings iskalde kjølerommet på butikken og lette etter juice og ost og alt i en evighet, så skulle du finne kaffe og pizza. To ting, liksom.”  
“Jaaa….” Stemmen høres nølende ut.  
Isak ler. “Jeg fant den. I kjøleskapet. Håper du ikke kjøpte melk, for å si det sånn.”  
“Eh, tror ikke det….” Han høres litt usikker ut.  
“I hvertfall har jeg ikke funnet noen melk. Den dukker vel opp.”

Isak kryper opp i sengen til Even med to krus når kaffen er ferdig. Han har dratt et par kasser inntil sengen som nattbord. “Værsågod”, sier han og rekker Even det røde kruset. Selv tar han en blomstrete blå kopp med skår i kanten. Han ser på dem. “Du Even?”   
“Mm?” Even tar en slurk av den varme væsken.   
“Jeg har tenkt på noe. Kunne vi ikke kjøpt litt kopper og tallerkener sånn at vi kan dekke med likt? Hadde ikke det vært fint?”  
“Hæ?” Even ser på ham. 

Etter at ordene kom ut av munnen hans, går det opp for Isak hvor usedvanlig teit det var å si det. Han flakker med blikket. “Eller nei, glem det. Bare glem det.”  
“Isak.” Even setter seg opp og legger armen om skulderen hans. Armen er varm og myk. Han har gåsehud i det kjølige rommet, det var kaldt å gå rundt på kjøkkenet i bare bokser og t-skjorte. “Se på meg.”  
Isak hever blikket. Even ser granskende på ham. “Isak, hvis du har bestemt deg for å ditche fysikk og heller gå interiørdesign så er det helt i orden altså. Men kan jeg få fortelle det til Eskild?”  
Isak ler og løfter håndleddet til en skikkelig knekk. “Nei ass... Men…” Han blir stille. “Det føles liksom...ryddig? At det er likt. Harmonisk, kanskje? En orden jeg trenger, selv om livet mitt er ryddig nå?” Isak ser spørrende på ham.  
Even rynker pannen. “Blir det ikke litt kjedelig da?”   
Isak ser plutselig usikker ut, og Even fortsetter raskt. “Men vi kan godt gjøre det. Selvfølgelig kan vi det.” Han trekker Isak inntil seg. Isak sitter stille og bare nyter kjæresten sin, den fine kjæresten som bare skjønner ham. 

Even strekker seg etter PCen som ligger på nattbordet.   
“Vi kan kikke nå?” foreslår han og finner frem IKEAs websider. “Se her, de har masse greier til 19 kroner. Vi kan ta en av hver?”  
Isak ser på ham med skeptisk blikk.   
Even smiler før han kysser Isak på halsen. “Kødda bare. Vi kjøper likt av alt.”

De blir sittende og se på ulike serviser i noen minutter. “Dette var egentlig veldig kjedelig”, mumler Isak.   
Even dulter borti ham. “Det var du som ville det.”   
Isak himler med øynene. “Det interesserer meg ikke fordet, da. Kan vi ikke heller bare se på det når vi er der? Nå vet vi hva de har, så kjøper vi bare seks av tallerkener og skåler og kopper, og blir ferdig med det?”   
Even flirer. “Okei, interiøreksperten min.”

Men de ser likevel litt til. Foreldrene til Even har lovet å kjøpe sofa, så det er greit å få oversikt over hva som finnes.   
“Denne er fin, da”, mener Even og peker på siden. “Vi kan bytte trekk på den når vi vil ha ny sofa!”   
Isak ser skeptisk på ham. “Er det du som er interiørdesigner nå?”  
“Og så kan vi kjøpe puter og pledd? Og bord, dette var fint”, fortsetter Even ufortrødent videre. “Se her, her er puten Venche, navnesøsteren til hun sekretæren på Nissen. Vi kan ha henne i sofaen? Invitere gutta på besøk?”   
Isak dytter borti ham. “Dust!” ler han. “Hva med denne, den ligner pillene dine. “Självständig”, kanskje det?”   
Even klikker litt videre. “Mye kult, men det virker kanskje som noen røyka sokkene sine eller noe.”

De blir liggende i sengen en stund til, tett inntil hverandre under teppet. Isak elsker å ligge sånn, ha all verdens med tid, være naken, kjenne hele Even inntil seg, med beina rundt hverandre og tærne som kiler hverandres føtter. Isak har lagt armene rundt Even, hjertet hans slår mot hånden hans. Raske slag mot fingertuppene, brystkassen som hever seg opp og ned i takt med pusten. Teppet og lakenet rynker seg rundt dem, svetten har lagd tydelige skrukker i lakenet og teppet er klamt av svette. Isak stryker forsiktig nedover magen og hoften til Even. Sitringen fra da han gjorde det samme for noen minutter siden er borte, nå er Even avslappet, han snur seg halvveis mot Isak når hånden hans glir fremover hoften.

De lytter til regnet utenfor.   
“Glad vi får dyne i dag, altså”, mumler Isak mot Even.   
“Mm.” Even strekker seg etter telefonen. “Mamma sier de kjører i tre-tiden”, sier han. “Kanskje de er her til ti-elleve da?”   
“Håper de kommer hit med dynen med en gang, da. Ikke venter til i morgen liksom.”  
Even ler. “Jeg skal be dem komme hit, jeg. Skal si at kjæresten min må varmes så han ikke får liten tiss.”  
“Dust.”  
“Men det er veldig kaldt her, da. 15 grader, påstår yr. Og det regner faktisk i Oslo også”, legger han til. 

Senere står Isak barbeint ved kjøkkenvinduet og ser ut. Han har dusjet og kledd seg, med jeans og en tykk hettegenser. Gulvet er kjølig mot de bare føttene, han må finne ut hvor sokkene ligger. De er sikkert i en bærepose i en av plastsekkene de ikke har pakket ut ennå. 

Regnet renner i bekker nedover vinduene, innimellom slår vinden det mot rutene. Det ligger små dammer på veien utenfor, en større dam av brunt sølevann samler seg i hjørnet av plenen, der bakken burde hellet ned mot kumlokket et par meter bortenfor. Himmelen er grå med lave skyer, det er en daff og trist stemning, synes Isak, den innbyr liksom ikke til å gjøre noe, iallfall ikke utendørs. Og inne har de ikke så mye å gjøre, så lenge de mangler møbler og ikke kan pakke ut kassene. Han sukker og snur seg mot benken, der Even står med et krus kaffe. Han rekker et til Isak også, nybrygget og varmt. Isak løfter det mot leppene og tar en slurk, nyter duften som stiger opp fra overflaten.

“Hva skal vi finne på i dag da?” spør han Even.  
“Gå ut en tur?”  
“I dette været?” Isak holder opp telefonen sin for Even samtidig som han ser ut av vinduet. Værmeldingen viser ekstremvarsel og store mengder regn.  
“Det finnes ikke dårlig vær, bare dårlige klær.” Even imiterer reklamen på TV. “Og vi har jo helt nye jakker.”  
Isak ser skeptisk på ham. “Eller vi kan ta buss.”  
“Det kan vi også gjøre”, flirer Even. “Men det koster en formue her, 60 kroner liksom.”  
“60 kroner?” Isak ser sjokkert på ham.  
“Ja, det er om du betaler kontant på bussen, da. Det er billigere å kjøpe på forhånd. Men jeg vet ikke hvor de selger billetter”, sier Even.  
“I en app?” Isak trekker på skuldrene. Sannsynligvis kan de betale med en app eller mobilen, han skjønner ikke hvorfor folk gidder betale 60 kroner for bussen når de kan betale, ja, det de betaler ellers. 

Et par timer senere har de tømt alle sekkene på soverommet og fylt klesskapene. Isak ser fornøyd på hyllene, klærne ligger i ryddige bunker. Boksere og sokker i skuffene, gensere, t-skjorter og bukser i hyller, og skjorter og jakker på hengere. “Vi burde kjøpe noen flere hengere på IKEA”, mener Isak.   
Even legger armene rundt ham bakfra og hviler haken på skulderen hans. “Du har blitt høy”, bemerker han. “Jeg må snart strekke meg.” Han lener seg mot kinnet hans. Isak kjenner at han smiler og ser mot skapet. “Du vet det kommer til å holde seg ryddig i omtrent en dag, ikke sant?”  
“Helt til foreldrene dine kommer med de siste bagene med klær som du garantert satte i bilen deres, mener du?”  
“Ja, eller til jeg har tatt klesvasken og skal legge de på plass.”  
“Jeg skal ta all klesvasken, jeg.”  
“Oi! Kan jeg få det skriftlig?”  
Isak ler. “Jeg kan legge på plass i skapet, ihvertfall.”  
“Du kanke snu nå. Nå har du sagt det.”  
“Greit. Hvis du tar oppvasken.”  
Nå er det Even som ler.   
“Deal.” Han kysser Isak på kinnet. “Digg med oppvaskmaskin, ass”, mumler han mot halsen hans.

***

Utpå ettermiddagen går de likevel mot byen. Det er oppholdsvær, skyene er lettere og det er hint av sol gjennom det grå. Hånd i hånd går de opp den lille bakken og forbi anleggsmaskinene på veien utenfor. Even har sjekket kartet og peker i den retningen de skal. De rusler mellom bygningene på universitetet, forbi brakker, betongbygg, glassfasader og høyhus.  
“Det er fint her, da.”   
Isak nikker. “Lurer på hvor vi skal studere? Det er sikkert et bygg for hvert fag eller noe?”  
“Mm. Du skal sikkert i Realfagsbygget, det er vel det store bygget vi nesten ser hjemmefra. På Blindern er det ihvertfall sånn.”

Universitetsområdet har bygninger fra forskjellige tidsepoker, og det er anleggsarbeider og frodige trær om hverandre. Mellom noen eldre bygninger ligger en stor plen omkranset av trær. Det er satt opp sperringer rundt den, og en stor scene står langs fortauet ved den nærmeste bygningen. En diger skjerm er montert på siden av den, sammen med store høytalere langs scenen og langs plenen.  
“Det er vel kanskje her den immatrikuleringen skal være”, sier Even mens de går bortover dit.

 

“Merkelig med et tog her.” Isak rynker på pannen og peker mot et lokomotiv som står like ved plenen.  
“Og der borte er det en trikk.” Even peker mot et kjøretøy som står på en kort skinnegang på motsatt side. “Eller er det et tog? Jeg ser ikke forskjellen her.”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Aner ikke.”  
Even sjekker wikipedia. “Det virker som om forskjellen bare er at trikken er mindre. Og at den startet som hestetrukne vogner før den ble elektrisk, og da fikk den kortnavnet trikk. Og så har den lavere spenning på kjørestrømmen. Men det trikketoget der er faktisk kjørbart, da. Litt mer i tvil om lokomotivet.”

De går gjennom den store parken nedenfor det siste bygget på universitetsområdet. “Der borte ligger idrettsbygget”, mener Even og peker. “Og det gamle der er hovedbygget. Spirene der er visst akkurat litt lavere enn spiret på Nidarosdomen, for ikke å overgå Guds hus.”   
Isak himler med øynene. Han synes forklaringen er idiotisk uvitenskaplig. “Tipper det var billigere. Hva skulle de med høyere spir, liksom?”

Isak blir i godt humør av å gå langs de lave trehusene i bakken ned mot elven. De minner ham litt om området de pleide gå gjennom på vei ned til kollektivet, gjennom eller forbi Vår Frelsers Gravlund, forbi Mathallen når Even hadde ekstra penger og lyst på noe godt. Husene er velholdte, malt i gult, rødt, grått, innimellom er det innslag av mer moderne bygninger. Etterhvert kommer de til et område med små butikker og kafeer. Dromedar kaffebar ligger like foran dem, noen puber, en kiosk. “Fint her da”, smiler Isak. “Skal vi ta en kaffe, eller?”  
“Ja, eller så kan vi gå på KB, det er inne i sentrum. Jeg har lyst til å sjekke om jeg kan få jobb der.”  
“Mmm, det er jo lurt. Er det langt eller?”  
“Sentrum er vel rett på andre siden av elven, omtrent?” Even ser seg om. Nidarosdomen ligger rett i mot dem, broen med de to røde portalene fører over elven.

De rusler gjennom byen, bortover Erling Skakkes gate, ned Munkegata, over torget fullt av sperringer og gravemaskiner. “Litt av et prosjekt”, mener Isak mens han ser på plakatene som viser planene for det ferdige prosjektet. Even ser fascinert på potteskår og små metallbiter som ligger på en plate noen meter fra sperringene. “Det er ekte greier, jo”, sier han og peker. “Det er arkeologer som jobber her mens de graver.” De blir stående og lese på plakatene og se på gjenstandene som ligger der, helt til det begynner å regne, lette, kalde dråper som legger seg tett i tett på utsiden av jakkene deres. Isak hufser seg. “Skal vi gå videre, eller?” Han ser seg om. “Hvor er KB hen da?”   
“I Nordre gate”, sier Even.   
“Vet du hvor det er da?”   
“Njaei…. Rett borti her, tror jeg.” 

De går litt rundt og forsøker finne riktig gate, det ender med at de går gjennom en park og kommer ut i en helt annen og mye roligere gate. “Det skal være like borti her”, mener Even og ser seg rundt. Isak sukker litt oppgitt og går bort til en mann som går forbi. “Unnskyld, er du kjent her? Vet du hvor Nordre gate er?” Mannen ler. “Du trenger ikke være mye kjent for å vite hvor det er hen! Det er jo selveste gågata, det. Den ligger der.” Han snur seg og peker på krysset ti meter bortenfor. Isak smiler og takker. 

Kaffebrenneriet viser seg å ligge akkurat i krysset. De går inn. Bjellen over døren plinger idet døren åpner seg og aromaen av varm kaffe slå i mot dem. Lokalet virker lite og trangt, det er bare noen få bord der. “Hei, hva kan jeg hjelpe dere med?” Den blide jenta bak disken smiler mot dem.   
“Kan jeg få en kaffe?” spør Isak. “To”, smiler Even. Isak blir stående og se seg rundt mens Even småprater med jenta mens hun fyller to krus kaffe for dem.  
“Skal det være noe mer?” smiler hun.   
Even ser nølende på henne og trekker pusten. “Eh, ja, egentlig lurte jeg på om dere trenger noen folk her? Jeg har jobbet på KB i Skovveien i Oslo i et par år, og både Sofie, som er daglig leder der, og Thomas på hovedkontoret sa jeg sikkert kunne få meg jobb her hos dere.”  
Jenta bak disken får et stramt uttrykk i ansiktet. “Ja, her er det jeg som er daglig leder, da. Så det er det jeg som bestemmer.” Hun gransker ham opp og ned. “Og jeg tror ikke jeg trenger noen nye nå, faktisk.”  
“Skjønner, men det er bare å ringe om dere trenger noen.” Han smiler mot henne. “Jeg kan jo det meste allerede så jeg trenger ikke så mye opplæring.”  
“Noen ganger er personlighet viktigere enn hva du kan.”

Even åpner munnen for å si noe, men Isak napper ham i ermet. “Skal vi sette oss?” Han styrer Even mot et av bordene lengst inne i kafeen, og plasserer ham med ryggen mot disken.   
“Hva var det der?” spør Even forvirret.  
“Jeg er litt usikker, men jeg tror kanskje du bommet litt når du dro inn hovedkontoret. Hun har jo sikkert rett i at det er hennes kaffebar.”  
“Ja, selvfølgelig er det det! Men det er jo Kaffebrenneriet, akkurat som i Oslo, det er samme konsept og samme leder på toppen.” Even høres forvirret ut.   
“Jeg mistenker at de kanskje ikke liker å bli styrt fra Oslo.”

De blir sittende stille uten å prate sammen. Jenta bak disken kaster små blikk mot dem, og Isak ser bort. Even sitter stille og ser ned i koppen sin.   
“Skal vi stikke, eller?” Isak tømmer kaffen og tar på seg jakken uten å vente på svar.   
Even tar på seg sin. Han griper Isaks utstrakte hånd og går ut et skritt bak ham forbi bordene mot døren.

“Føkk, jeg hadde håpt på en jobb der.” Even sparker irritert en stein på gågaten utenfor. Han svelger tungt. Isak klemmer hånden hans.   
“Du må sende dem en søknad, da. Med CV og referanser.”  
“Du tror det hjelper, liksom?” Stemmen hans er hånlig.  
“Det hjelper ihvertfall ikke om du ikke søker”, mener Isak.   
Even sukker og går videre uten å si noe.  
“Eller så får du spørre et annet sted, da. Det er jo mange kafeer og kaffebarer her.” Han peker mot Dromedar som ligger på skrå foran dem, like ved siden av en italiensk kafe.  
“Joda. Men det er jo ikke sikkert jeg har tid til å jobbe heller.”

Det regner kraftigere nå. De trekker hetten over hodet og drar opp kragen. Menneskene de møter har paraplyer eller regnjakker, de fleste går fort gjennom det våte været. “Skal vi se om vi finner en buss, eller?” spør Isak idet de går forbi Starbucks. “Det er vel en bussholdeplass her et sted? Og skulle vi kanskje handlet før vi drar?” Even nikker mutt. Han peker mot gravemaskinene foran dem. “Tror bussene går fra krysset der borte.”

De stikker innom Rema på Torget og kjøper middag. Even har lyst til å lage carbonara, han nekter en dag til med frossenpizza. Isak trekker på skuldrene, han spiser gjerne Even sin mat, men det går greit med halvferdig mat i noen dager også. Heller det enn å styre med oppvask og bestikk innimellom all pakkingen og vaskingen.

På bussholdeplassen må de vente noen minutter. I følge den gule skriften på skjermen over dem skal buss 5 gå om fem minutter, og dersom de tolker arkene med bussrutene bak seg riktig så går både den og nummer 8 forbi der de bor. I likhet med alle andre forsøker de å stå under taket på leskuret, men vinden blåser regnet rett gjennom og de blir sikkert like våte som hvis de stod utenfor. 

Even kjøper billetter til dem på mobilen og når bussen kommer, presser de seg inn midtdøren sammen med alle de andre våte passasjerene som sikkert skal hjem fra jobb. De har flaks og får sitteplass sammen. Bussen er varm og fuktig. Duggen har lagt seg på rutene og små bekker av vann renner nedover både på innsiden og utsiden av den. Isak ser på passasjerene som begynner å stå i midtgangen og smiler mot Even. 

“Kan dåkk som gikk på bak kom fræm og vis billætten?” Sjåførens stemme spraker over høytaleren.  
Isak ser på Even og rynker på pannen. “Skjønner du hva han sier?”  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Se på regnet da!” Han peker ut av vinduet, der vannet øser mot ruten og samler seg til en liten foss langs midten av det.  
“Kan dåkker vænnligst kom fræm?”

Isak smiler og ser ut. Det pøser ned nå, de kom seg ombord i bussen i grevens tid, virker det som. Sluket ved bussholdeplassen greier ikke ta unna vannet, og det renner utover fortauet og ned i gaten.

“Kan dåkk to i blå allværsjakker og ryggsekk komme frem? Skjønne dåkk norsk? Do you speak Norwegian?” De engelske ordene har sterk trøndersk aksent.

Med ett oppdager Isak at passasjerene rundt dem ser på dem. “Jeg tror han mener dere”, sier mannen nærmest dem med et medfølende blikk.  
“Men vi har jo billett?” sier Even.  
“Har du t-kort?” spør mannen.  
“Tekort?” Even ser forvirret på ham.  
“Busskort?”  
“Nei, jeg betalte med mobilen. Se her.” Han fikler for å få låst opp mobilen med de våte fingrene.  
“Du må gå på foran og vise billetten til sjåføren”, sier passasjeren og trekker på skuldrene.  
“Hæ?”  
“Du må vise billetten til sjåføren.”

“Bussen kjøre itj videre før alle har betalt. Kan dæm to gutan i blå allværsjakker på tredje rad bak midtdøra komme frem? Dåkk forsinke bussen!”

Isak ser på de to seteradene foran dem. “Det er oss”, mumler han.  
Oppgitt reiser Even seg. “Jeg fikser det”, sier han til Isak, som lurer på om dette er en pratical joke. Even brøyter seg fremover mellom passasjerene som står tett i tett forover i bussen. 

En middelaldrende dame bak dem bøyer seg plutselig over Isak mens hun tar av seg hodetelefonen. “Er det setet der ledig, eller?” sier hun spisst og ser ned på Rema-posene som står på setet ved siden av ham.   
“Eh, nei, det sitter noen der”, sier Isak perpleks.   
“Jaha”, sier hun og ser på ham.   
“Ja, kjæresten min sitter der. Han måtte frem og vise frem billettene våre.”

Med ett ser damen på ham med et medlidende blikk. “Å, er dere nye i byen og har ikke lært dere bussnykkene her ennå?” spør hun med latter i stemmen. Hun ramler fremover idet bussen setter seg i bevegelse før den bråbremser for rødt lys noen meter bortenfor. En stund etter kommer Even tilbake. Isak løfter bæreposene, og Even puster ut når han setter seg på setet ved siden av Isak, og får posene på fanget akkurat når bussen begynner å bevege seg igjen og svinger skarpt til høyre. “Han beskyldte meg for å prøve å snike og mente jeg hadde kjøpt billettene på vei fremover i bussen. Da jeg viste ham tidspunktet for kjøpet roet han seg ned. Men han sa ikke unnskyld.”   
Isak ruller med øynene. “Weird type, da.”   
“De er dessverre sånn.” Det er passasjeren i midtgangen ved siden av dem som bryter inn igjen. Blikket hans er unnskyldende, som om det er hans egen skyld at bussjåførene i Trondheim oppfører seg merkelig.

Even tar telefonen sin opp fra lommen når bussen kjører over elven. Skjermen har lyst opp, og Isak ser så vidt ordet “Mamma”.   
Even ser ned på den før han smiler mot Isak. “Mamma og pappa dro fra Oslo litt før klokken tre. De skulle stoppe og spise middag på veien, sa hun.”  
Isak smiler tilbake. “Husk å be dem komme oppom oss før de drar på hotellet da.”  
“Så de skal ikke dra rett til hotellet, mener du”, sier han med spøk i stemmen.  
Isak dulter borti ham. “Tror jeg blir syk av en sånn kald natt til, altså.” Han hoster litt.  
“Ai, syk Valtersen vil jeg ikke ha, ass.”  
“Nei, i hverfall ikke akkurat nå.” Isak kjenner pulsen øke når han tenker på immatrikuleringen og studiestart. Det er bare tre dager igjen nå, så begynner studiene. Han kjenner en sitrende uro i kroppen når han tenker på det, men forsøker skyve tanken litt bort akkurat nå.

***

Neste morgen kommer Evens foreldre for å hente dem. De var midt i en diskusjon om filmen de så kvelden før da moren ringte og sa de stod på parkeringsplassen. “Innrøm det, Even! Du valgte den bare fordi den egentlig skulle hete _Eggplant Emoji_!”   
“Nei!”  
“Den var jo sykt dårlig”, flirer Isak. “Og når _jeg_ mener det om en komedie, da er den dårlig, altså.”  
Even mumler et eller annet mens de kravler inn i baksetet. De burde egentlig ha tatt varebilen, men den var leid med maks 1000 km kjørelengde, og de var allerede på grensen og hadde ikke lyst til å betale femti kroner ekstra per kilometer. De fikk låne henger på IKEA, så det var uansett ikke noe problem.  
“Klare for IKEA nå da, gutter?” flirer faren fra forsetet.  
“Sykt klare”, ler Even tilbake og griper Isaks hånd. “Isak har kjøpelyst.”  
Isak rister på hodet. “Jeg har lyst til å dra dit, sa jeg. Men jeg liker ikke sånne butikker.”  
“Hvem gjør vel det.” De blå øynene som gliser til ham gjennom framspeilet forsvinner nesten i smilerynkene.

På IKEA går de først mot stueavdelingen. Siri, moren til Even, går forrest og speider etter praktiske løsninger, han selv og Even hånd i hånd etter. Isak lurer på om de kan ta en kaffe først, men hun bare rister på hodet og smiler. “Sofa først, så kan vi ta kaffe. Og kake”, blunket hun.   
“Jeg kan jo stikke og kjøpe noen kaffe da”, mumler faren, Mathias. Isak takker kjapt ja, Siri sukker bare og mumler noe om mannfolk på IKEA.   
“Du trodde du skulle få _de_ drømmeturene på IKEA når sønnen din ble sammen med en gutt, du.” Even smiler og og dulter borti henne.   
“Ja, jeg drømte jo om Blomster-Finn”, fnyser hun.   
“Even, du burde tatt Eskild, ass”, ler Isak.   
“Jeg skal huske det til neste gang.” 

“Har dere tenkt noe på hvilken sofa dere vil ha?” spør Siri.   
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Ikke egentlig. Den må være god å sitte i. Og lang nok.”  
“Så ikke Klippan da?”  
“Hva er Klippan?”  
“Det er den vi har i stuen hjemme, under vinduet. En ikonisk gjenganger på IKEA. Det fine er at man kan skifte trekk på den, så får dere nesten en ny sofa. Men den er liten, da.” Hun stopper foran en to-seter.   
Even rister på hodet. “Nei, den så vi på i går. Vi må ha en større. Den hjemme er jo helt håpløs.” 

Isak rødmer når han tenker på hvordan han har utnyttet at Even må ligge med beina oppe på armlenet i den. Eller strengt tatt med det ene beinet på armlenet og det andre på sofaryggen.  
“Hva med en god sovesofa da?” fortsetter Siri. “Det er vel kjekt å ha når dere får besøk?”  
“Eh…” Isak lurer på om foreldrene til Even ser for seg at de skal bo i stuen deres når de kommer til Trondheim. Han liker Siri og Mathias, det er ikke det, men han er ikke sikker på om han vil ha dem i stuen.  
“For oss er det topp med hotellet ved fotballstadion, altså, det er fem minutter å kjøre og frokosten var fantastisk, kanskje dere vil komme ned og spise med oss i morgen, forresten? Men jeg tenkte på når dere får besøk av venner fra Oslo. Jonas og Mikael og sånt. For de kommer jo til å besøke dere?”  
“Jo, de gjør vel det.” Isak trekker litt på det. De snakket om det i sommer, etter at opptaket var klart. Isak og Even på NTNU, Jonas på Blindern, Magnus på lærerutdanning i Kristiansand, Mahdi som skal jobbe et år. Selvfølgelig skulle de møtes, de hadde snakket om å ta en helg i hver by, sjekke ut de beste utestedene, spille FIFA, gjøre som de alltid har gjort. Men Isak vet at Even knapt har møtt sine gamle venner det siste året. De ble spredt, Mikael på filmskole i London, Mutta på Lillehammer, Adam i Harstad. Bare Yousef er fortsatt i Oslo, men travel med ekstrajobb i tillegg til studiene, Isak har egentlig sett ham mer enn Even har gjort.  
Siri stryker ham raskt over armen. “Det er alltid praktisk med et par ekstra soveplasser”, mener hun. “Se her, treseter med fotskammel, det blir som en hjørnesofa.”

Even setter seg i hjørnet av den og trekker Isak inntil seg. “Legg deg, bby”, hvisker han i øret hans. Isak smiler. “Ikke her, din dust.”   
“Vi må jo teste den!” Even legger beina på fotskammelen og lener seg tilbake mens han holder Isak fast. Med overdrevne bevegelser stryker han over ryggen til Isak. “Er dette digg, eller?”  
“Kjempedigg”, flirer Isak. Det kiler i magen til tross for at bevegelsene er langt fra de fjærlette strykene de vanligvis deler når de ligger slik. “Kan vi ikke bare ta denne, eller?”

“Mm.” Even blir sittende med lukkede øyne. Isak ser opp på ham. Brystkassen hans beveger seg ut og inn i jevne bevegelser. Lårene hans er varme mot hodet hans, og han hører magen hans mot øret sitt. Even ser så avslappet ut når han sitter slik. Hånden hans stryker lett over armen hans, tommelen på den andre hånden beveger seg sakte over kinnet hans i små sirkler, de små bevegelsene han kjenner så godt, de som hører hjemme i en sånn sofa. Det føles som om de smelter sammen her, som om kroppen hans vokser sammen med Evens når de puster i samme takt, han er sikker på at hjertene slår likt også. De synker ned i sofaen, de myke putene omslutter dem og fjærene tar i mot kroppene når de siger enda nærmere hverandre. 

Isak åpner øynene igjen, han merket ikke at han lukket dem. Even sitter fortsatt der, konturen av ansiktet hans er tydelig mot de skarpe lysstoffrørene i det røffe betongtaket over dem. Det er rart at en sofa kan føles så hjemme selv om den står her midt i en betongbunkers innredet som hundre små stuer, tenker han. Hundre parallelle små univers, hver med sin sofa, sine puter, sine bord, og så han og Even som tilfeldig har valgt seg ett av dem nå, men som kunne vært i alle, kanskje de er i alle, tenker han, i et annet univers sitter de i en tre-seter som ikke er sovesofa, eller de sitte i den trange Klippan eller i en av de kjipe sovesofaene som står på grensen til sengeavdelingen.

Like bortenfor sitter Siri og Mathias i en annen sofa. De sitter og ser ned på Siris telefon og diskuterer noe lavt. På det lille bordet foran dem står fire kopper kaffe med plastlokk. Siri smiler mot dem. “Er dere klare for å gå videre, eller? Antar det er denne sofaen dere vil ha, eller har dere tenkt å dra hit hver kveld og sitte i den her i stedet?” ler hun.

På vei gjennom butikken fyller de handleposen og vognen med masse Isak ikke visste de ville ha. Han og Even blir raskt enige om servise, Isak bryr seg egentlig ikke en døyt over hvordan det ser ut, det er bare tanken på at det hører sammen som er viktig, så de ender med noen enkle, hvite, seks av hver, og matchende kopper. Siri finner et par esker med glass og legger oppi, sammen med tre pakker servietter i glorete farger. “De har ikke noen i litt færre farger?” spør Isak. Siri ser litt forbauset på ham. “Jeg visste ikke du brydde deg om servietter, Isak?” blunker hun, mens hun bytter ut de 60-tallsmønstrede serviettene med en pakke store, blå og noen med mønster i svart og hvitt. “Jeg gjør jo ikke det”, protesterer han. “Men de trenger jo ikke se ut som om noen har mistet rosa og turkise malingsbokser på dem heller.”

Isak krymper seg når alle varene er slått inn og han ser det koster nesten ti tusen kroner. Sofaen koster litt over tre tusen, så hvordan alt det andre kan bli såpass mye skjønner han ikke. Men når han ser på den overfylte vognen med puter, pledd, flere pakker gardiner, bilder, servise og glass, håndklær, sengesett, kleshengere, en tralle full av salongbord, puffer til å ha ved sofaen, en skrivepult med stol, er han glad Siri og Mathias har sagt de kan betale.   
“Får vi plass til alt dette da?” spør Even skeptisk.  
“Det går fint med tilhenger”, svarer Mathias lett.

Dessverre viser det seg at det er flere som har samme tanke når de kommer til hjemkjøringsdisken. Det er tretten kønummer foran dem, og nå det endelig er deres tur ser mannen beklagende på dem og sier det er minst tre timer ventetid på henger. Mathias og Siri ser på hverandre. “Vi får fylle bilen iallfall”, mener Mathias.   
“Dette går jo ikke inn på ett lass. Og sofaen MÅ vi jo ha henger til”, svarer Siri.   
Mathias snur seg mot mannen i kassen igjen. “Hjemkjøring, da? Kan dere kjøre hjem de store tingene?”   
“Er det dette dere har?” spør han.   
“Ja, og en sofa vi ikke har hentet ennå.”   
“Da må dere først hente den, og ta den med hit, så kjører vi den hjem. Hvor bor dere?” Han ser mellom Mathias og Even. Ut fra dialekten har han nok skjønt at det er snakk om student-handel med foreldre.  
“Lars Onsagers vei. Studentbyen ved…”   
Mannen avbryter Even. “Ja, like ved Gløshaugen, ja.” Han smiler mot dem før han ser ned på skjermen sin. “Vi kan kjøre hjem, men kapasiteten er helt sprengt for tiden, så det blir ikke før neste helg i såfall.”   
Isak sukker og kjenner at Even gjør det samme. Mathias snur seg og ser på dem. “Hva tror dere? Skal vi bestille hjemkjøring til neste helg, av de store tingene?”   
Even rynker på ansiktet. “Går det ikke an å leie henger et sted, da? Eller vi kan jo bruke varebilen?”   
“Jo, vi kan jo leie en henger, ikke sant, Mathias?” svarer Siri.

Det ender med at Even og Isak setter seg ved ved et bord ved kiosken med pølser og brus og kanelboller, og to traller med varer, mens Siri og Mathias kjører for å finne en tilhenger. Even får meldinger fra dem med jevne mellomrom. Ingen av de nærmeste bensinstasjonene har noen ledig henger, men omsider finner de en på Sverresborg. “Sverresborg? Hvor er det?” lurer Isak. Even sjekker kartet. “Det er på andre siden av byen, ser det ut til. Det er en mil å kjøre.” Isak hever øyenbrynene. “Oi, såpass. Det var langt, da.”

Nesten tre timer etter at de betalte varene er de omsider klare til å kjøre hjem. Den digre hengeren er fylt opp med sofaen og de andre møblene, mens småtingene fyller bagasjerommet. Mellom seg i baksetet har Even og Isak en stor pose full med kjøttboller, potetmos og fløtesaus fra IKEA. Siri insisterer på å lage mat mens de andre monterer møbler i kveld, siden de ikke rakk å spise middag i kafeteriaen. En pose varme kanelboller ligger på toppen av posen. De er til kaffen når de kommer hjem, men fingrene deres møtes stadig vekk i posen når de bryter små biter av den øverste bollen. “De er best når de er ferske”, mumler Even til ham.

Monteringen av møblene er slitsomt. “Jeg kan ikke huske at det var så mye jobb sist vi flyttet”, mumler Isak innbitt mens han forsøker skru sammen en skuff til arbeidsbordet. Hendene er såre av de stadige bevegelsene mot den ru, tørre fineren, og det er rødt og ømt der unbraco-nøkkelen har rotert rundt og rundt mellom pekefingeren og tommelen. Foreldrene til Even hadde med drill, men litt for sent innså de at én drill på 3-4 personer som monterer møbler er for lite.  
“Det er fordi forrige gang kjøpte vi en kommode og en tv-benk på IKEA. Og kommoden var en ferdig montert utstillingsmodell, og tv-benken hadde åtte skruer”, svarer Even med hammeren i den ene hånden og to spiker mellom leppene. 

Isak føler han burde synes synet av Even var litt sexy, intenst fokusert på å slå inn spikeren på riktig sted, fysisk arbeid som får musklene i underarmene til å bevege seg, et tynt lag av svette. Men han ser at Even er like drittlei som ham selv, de har mest lyst til å kaste ut alt sammen, og sympati er den eneste følelsen han greier manifestere for Even akkurat nå, i det minste står de sammen i dette, tenker han oppgitt. Og dessverre trenger de disse møblene, så de kan ikke bare ignorere dem heller. Heldigvis har de med bokhyllene fra Oslo, så de slapp i alle fall montere montere femten hyller med seksti skruer pluss sikkert tusen spiker på baksiden.

Og det blir bra til slutt. Alle er fornøyde når de synker sammen i sofaen når de er ferdige. Både Självständig og Venche har fått plass ved siden av dem. Pappen ligger trampet flatt i gangen ved døren, de skal kaste så mye som mulig i containeren oppe ved parkeringsplassen, og resten skal foreldrene ta med i varebilen tilbake til Oslo. Sofaen passer perfekt i hjørnet under vinduet, og bordet foran har akkurat riktig størrelse. De har plassert den gamle tv-benken på motsatt vegg, ved siden av skrivebordet. Det lille respatex-bordet står under kjøkkenvinduet. De har like gardiner for alle vinduene her, lyseblå gardiner som slipper inn lys, men hindrer innsyn, det er sikkert praktisk. Serviettene ligger i vinduskarmen, til og med noen glass med telys har havnet på salongbordet og kjøkkenbordet. 

Isak føler i grunnen at han har fått en overdose interiør nå. Så lenge han har en seng å sove i, fortrinnsvis med dyne, og et bord å sitte ved når han skal spise eller lese, så er det forsåvidt greit. Men han kan innrømme for seg selv at det ble koselig, da, det kan han. Fint med skikkelige møbler, like gardiner, ingenting som henger på skakke og truer med å rase ned, de drikker kald øl og brus av like glass i stedet for rett fra boksen, og etterpå kan de sette dem i oppvaskmaskinen.

“Sliten?” Han kjenner Evens lave stemme mot øret sitt og kjenner hånden hans rufse ham i håret. “Ja, litt”, sier han og vrir på skuldrene. Han ble støl av bæringen og skruingen, selv om det egentlig ikke var så tungt.  
“Men det ble fint, da!” smiler Siri og ser seg rundt. “Gardinene ble kjempefine!”  
“Ja, de passet fint her”, svarer Isak. “Og veldig koselig med telysene, bra du puttet oppi litt sånt, altså”, smiler han mot henne.  
Even ler under ham. “Hvem er du, og hvor har du gjort av den grumpy kjæresten min som hadde et flossete gjennomsiktig pledd som gardin et halvt år?”  
Isak dulter borti ham. “Det er ikke duftlys, da. Det hadde vært drøyt.”  
“Ja, det hadde vært altfor drøyt, ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til Ane_Rikke for tålmodig massasje og omtrent seksti (eller talte du?) mer eller mindre gode forslag til endringer på dette kapittelet ❤️ (Som alltid, feil og utydeligheter er mine egne.)
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer på forrige kapittel! Planen min var omtrent et kapittel i uka, og jeg er vel fortsatt der selv om dagens kapittel kom et par dager forsinket. Men jeg håper til gjengjeld neste kapittel blir klart før det har gått en hel uke. Og sorry om det blir langt, men jeg kan jo ikke fatte meg i korthet. Dere får bare ta den lange runden til fots innom NTNU, sentrum og IKEA, da - ikke den kjappe runden med tunnelsyn.


	4. Be proud even on cloudy days

Isak står foran speilet på badet og kjemmer håret etter at han kommer ut fra dusjen. Ikke at det betyr noe, det går jo den veien det vil uansett når det tørker, ikke som Evens som faktisk blir liggende i de samme bølgene nesten uansett. Men han kan jo ihvertfall prøve.

Han betrakter seg selv i speilet. Lurer på hva andre ser i ham, de som ikke kjenner ham fra før. De som ikke vet hvem Isak Valtersen er, kjæresten til Even, realfagsnerden, homoen, kameraten til Sana med jentegjengen, streberen, han med kongle og rosa fjær i russeluen, han som får anonyme meldinger, fordelt mellom hatmeldinger, meldinger fra jenter som lurer på om han er åpen for trekant og det såreste, det som alltid haster, meldinger fra de som lurer på hvordan de skal tørre å ta steget ut av skapet, de som noen ganger ikke vet om de orker mer.

Han svarer alltid på de fortvilte meldingene, men føler ikke at han har noe godt svar. Det er alltid en variant over at de ikke er alene, det går bra, det blir bedre, og de må få bestemme selv. Han vet jo at det ikke er sånn. Det er ikke alltid man får bestemme selv, det er ikke alltid det blir bedre, ikke med en gang, og noen ganger føles det så fordømt alene. Men han husker meldingene fra Eskild, han hatet dem den gangen, følte Eskild presset seg inn i noe han ikke hadde noe med. Men etterpå leste han dem sikkert hundre ganger, tok ordene inn i seg, bar dem med seg i de vonde ukene der han egentlig ikke hadde noe hjem selv om han bodde hjemme, da han følte seg så intenst alene med tankene sine og alt.

“Står du her og fjonger deg, baby?” Even kommer inn døren og setter fra seg et av de nye hvite krusene fylt med kaffe på kanten av vasken før han smyger armene sine rundt Isak. Håret hans ligger i perfekte bølger, det dufter svakt av krydder og sitrus og kjennes fortsatt mykt når han forsiktig drar fingrene gjennom det over øret.  
“Skal du gå sånn?” Isak ser på den hvite t-skjorten og jeansen.  
“Ja, jeg tenkte ha en genser og en jakke over, da”, sier Even, “det er ganske kjølig ute.”  
“Jeg trodde det var litt mer pyntet?”  
“Det sto ingenting om det, tror jeg?” Even ser spørrende på ham. “Jeg tror det er vanlig tøy. Yousef hadde i hvertfall helt vanlige klær på da han begynte.”  
“Okei.” Isak ser litt skeptisk ut.  
“Jeg kan ta på skjorte da.”  
“Mm.” Isak puster litt lettet ut. Han har ikke lyst til å velge feil, ikke i dag. Men skjorte er bra, alle kan jo gå i skjorte, tenker han.

De går hånd i hånd langs veien den korte veien mot Gløshaugen. Forvirrede studenter flommer ut av de fulle bussene som passerer rundkjøringen like bak dem. Klynger av ungdom kledt i pentøy eller alminnelig hverdagstøy kommer bak dem, noen passerer dem. De fleste er stille, noen prater lavmælt sammen, noen ser ikke ut til å ha noen å prate med. Isak er glad han har Evens hånd i sin. Varmen fra ham er trygg mot hånden hans, han er sikker på at han hadde greid det alene også, men det er lettere når de er to, lettere å ha noen å gjøre det sammen med.  
Når de nærmer seg den store plenen de så på fredag, tiltar menneskemengden. Eldre menn i dress, et par i kapper og kjeder. Isak ser på dem med ærefrykt. “Jeg visste ikke at det fantes sånne i Norge. Det ser som ut som i USA! Mangler bare luen.”

Smilende verter i gule vester deler ut lapper med program og roper til studentene som går forbi. “De som skal til Dragvoll går til høyre, de som skal på Gløshaugen til venstre!”  
Isak rynker pannen. “Hvorfor skiller de på det? Hvor er egentlig Dragvoll?”  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Aner ikke. Jeg skal jo møte der. Det er sikkert en bygning, tror du ikke?” Han går bort til en jente i gul vest og smiler. “Hei! Jeg skal visst på Dragvoll”, sier han og viser henne opptaksbrevet han har i hånden. “Men hvor er det hen, egentlig?” Hun kaster knapt et blikk på det. “Bare slapp av, det går buss dit etter seremonien”, sier hun med et smil. “Det er gratis”, legger hun til, “bare å følge skiltene bort til Høgskoleringen.” Hun peker mot noen lysegrønne busser borte ved anleggsmaskinene de kan skimte mellom bygningene bortenfor.

Isak stivner og skal til å åpne munnen, men Even kommer ham i forkjøpet. “Så det er ikke en bygning her altså?”  
Jenta ler. “Nei, det er en 4-5 kilometer herfra. Der åkrene begynner.”  
Even blir stående taus.  
“Er du sikker?” spør Isak.  
Hun ler igjen. “Helt sikker.” Hun ser på dem. “Skal du gå der oppe?” spør hun Even. Han nikker. “Filmproduksjon.” Isak hører at stemmen hans skjelver litt, han er nok like overrasket som ham selv.  
“Fett! Jeg hadde en kompis som gikk der. De fete festene, masse sprit og grønt!” Hun ler. “Ikke helt som de streite studentene her nede. Fysmat og økonomi, de er dønn kjedelige, bare leser hele tiden.”  
Fingrene til Even klemmer litt rundt Isaks når hun sier det, han snur seg mot Isak og smiler, prøver å smile, et smil som ikke helt når øynene. Øynene spør “var dette lurt”, og Isak greier ikke svare, han er ikke sikker lenger, ikke sikker på om de passer inn der de skal gå, om studiene passer dem.  
“Og du da? Hvor skal du gå?” Hun ser oppfordrende på Isak.  
“Eh. Fysmat.” Han sier det fort, som om det var doble konsonanter i begge stavelsene sine, det rimer med Isak, tenker han, slik som han sier det, kanskje han passer inn likevel, han griper tak i den tanken, at han passer.  
“Haha! Det går nok helt fint, skal du se!” sier hun oppmuntrende. “Dere kommer til å digge det, begge to! Lykke til da!”

De går tause mot plenen. Isak føler seg litt nummen. Han hadde ikke forventet at Even bare skal forsvinne etterpå, han hadde sett for seg at de skulle gå litt rundt sammen, se på studentforeninger, før de forsvant til hvert sitt fadderopplegg, og kunne møtes til lunsj eller kaffe i kantinen senere på dagen. Men når det er fem kilometer mellom dem så går det jo ikke, han aner ikke hvor lang tid bussen bruker eller hvor eller hvor ofte den går. Han trekker pusten og stopper. Even går et skritt lenger enn ham før han stopper og snur seg mot ham, han ser ned på de utstrakte hendene mellom dem. Isak åpner munnen for å si noe, men før han har rukket det er Even borte ved ham igjen, med armene rundt ham og munnen mot halsen hans, den beste posisjonen han vet, tett inntil. Og uten at han trenger si noe sier Even det. At det går bra, at de skal treffes i kveld, at de kan meldes eller ringes når de vil. Isak blir stående noen sekunder og puste ham inn i dype drag, varmen hans, duften hans, følelsen av ham. Så slipper han taket og går videre, fortsatt med hånden hans i sin.

“Jeg hadde bare tenkt vi skulle være på samme sted”, mumler han.  
“Jeg også”, svarer Even og klemmer hånden hans.

Klokken er kvart på ti og plenen er i ferd med å fylles med folk. Det er lettskyet, den blå himmelen vises gjennom det tynne skydekket og solen bryter gjennom. Det står mikrofoner og bannere på scenen foran dem, bildet av menneskemengden vises på storskjermen ved siden av. Even og Isak står tett inntil hverandre omtrent midt på, like ved sperringen som går som en akse gjennom plenen, uten å si noe, ser bare fremover, så vidt rundt seg. Isak svelger og konsentrerer seg om Evens hånd i sin, fingrene hans, tommelen som stryker over håndbaken hans, hans egne fingre som klemmer Evens, fletter dem sammen, holder fast.

Med ett lyder trommevirvler, og det blir stille rundt dem. Alle snur seg bakover. En prosesjon ledet av fire trommeslagere skrider fremover mot scenen. Etter de svartkledde trommeslagerne følger kappekledde menn og kvinner, en i rød kappe først, de andre i svarte eller mørkeblå kapper.

Isak kvepper til når han kjenner igjen Nobelprisvinneren ved siden av mannen i rødt, May-Britt Moser. Han husker dagen da hun og mannen fikk Nobelprisen i 2014, han gikk i 9. klasse. Naturfaglæreren hadde grepet anledningen til å lære dem om hjerneforskning og psykologi, og to jenter fra klassen hadde blitt trukket ut til å delta på et arrangement i Trondheim våren etter. Han kjenner at han fortsatt er litt misunnelig på dem for at de fikk møte May-Britt og Edvard Moser den gangen, de fortalte at de hadde pratet med dem i flere minutter, spist lunsj med dem, vært med i laboratoriet og stelt rottene der.

Etter sang av et svartkledd kor er det taler. Rektor snakker lenge og omstendelig. Isaks tanker flyter avgårde og han får ikke med seg alt han sier. Men han snakker om debattklima på nett, om trusler mot andre mennesker. Om at de må tørre å stille spørsmål ved fakta, selv om de kommer fra en foreleser, ei pensumbok eller en nobelprisvinner. Tankene flyter igjen, til Sana, til ham selv, til mannen som ropte til ham og Even sommerdagen i fjor. Han kaster et raskt blikk rundt seg, kjenner Evens hånd i sin, men ser ingen som ser på ham, alle ser fremover mot rektoren.

“Snu dere og se på sidemannen”, sier rektor plutselig. Isak skvetter til. En jente ved siden av dem ser på ham og Even, blikket er rettet mot hendene deres, hun smiler. “Ikke ta det for gitt at hun som sitter ved siden av deg på forelesning har det greit. Det er ikke sikkert hun har snakket med noen på flere dager. Selv i Norges beste studentby, kjenner mange på ensomhet av og til. Du kan være den som bryter den ensomheten. Du kan være den som gjør en forskjell“, fortsetter rektor

Etterpå snakker May-Britt Moser. Isak står stiller og forsøker suge til seg ordene hennes. Han kjenner ansiktet er stivnet i et lite smil, et latterlig beundrende smil, vet han.  
“The world needs more knowledge, better knowledge”, sier hun. “You have already proven that you can work hard by being admitted to NTNU.” Så snakker hun om forskningen, om trangen til å finne ut hvordan hjernen virker, om Alzheimergåten, om løsningen på andre sykdommer i hjernen. “Never doubt that you are smart. NTNU would never have accepted you if you were not smart.” Hun smiler til dem fra scenen. “Be proud even on cloudy days.”  
Isak klemmer Evens hånd og smiler. “Åh, dette er så bra!” Han snur seg mot Even. “Even, kan vi gå mot der hun sitter? Jeg må ha autografen!”  
Even ler mot ham. “Nå er det vel min tur til å be deg roe deg ned, nerden min?”  
Isak rødmer. “Jo, men….”  
“Klart vi kan, Isak. Vi går bare bortover der, så ser vi. Ok?” Han nikker mot tribunen langs den ene siden av plenen.

Snart står de like nedenfor ærestribunen, bare noen meter fra Moser. Men alle er opptatt med immatrikuleringsseremonien. En ung fyr snakker på engelsk om en studentfestival og om sitt første møte med Norge - midtvinters på Svalbard i -30, direkte fra australsk sommer i +30, før han plutselig bryter inn på norsk: “Det finnes ikkje dårlig vær, bare dårlige klær.”

Isak skotter nervøst mot Moser, redd for at hun skal forsvinne. Når hun reiser seg for å gå i den akademiske prosesjonen ut fra seremonien, skynder han seg etter og går ut fra området like etter dekanene og prodekanene, selv om de egentlig skulle bli stående for å få mer informasjon, sikkert om bussen til Dragvoll, tenker han, et øyeblikk driter han i om Even kommer seg dit. Han sukker oppgitt når han mister henne av syne, før han plutselig skimter den røde kjolen hennes et stykke foran seg. “Der er hun!” sier han til Even og trekker ham med seg mot plassen foran et stort bygg med glassfasade.

Han tenker panisk på hva han skal si til henne, tenker ut fraser om hvor viktig forskningen er, hvilken ære det er å få Nobel-prisen, hva hun har betydd for hans egen nysgjerrighet. Men når han står foran henne greier han bare be om en selfie, hun smiler litt forvirret til ham, men sier ja, selvfølgelig, klart han kan få ta en selfie. Even nikker mot Isak og tar frem telefonen sin og begynner å fotografere.  
“Så du skal studere her?” spør hun.  
“Ja, jeg skal gå fysmat, vil gjerne ta biofysikk”, greier han stotre frem.  
“Biofysikk, det er spennende, det er veldig bra fagmiljø for det her hvis du har lyst til å forske. Er det noe spesielt du er interessert i?”  
Isak kjenner at han rødmer. “Nei ass jeg elsker biologi og fysikk, så biologilæreren min mente det ville passe for meg.” Så kommer han på autografen hennes, det var jo den han ville ha. Desperat prøver han huske om han har noe å skrive på, men han har ikke en gang en plastpose med i dag. “Even”, hvisker han. “Kan jeg få programmet ditt? Og en penn?”

Litt forvirret rekker Even ham det han spør etter, og Isak kremter forsiktig og rekker det frem mot henne. “Kunne du kanskje signert dette?” spør han.  
Hun tar overrasket i mot heftet. “Selvfølgelig. Hva heter du?”  
“Eh, Isak. Isak Valtersen!” sier han ivrig. Hun smiler og skribler på heftet før hun gir det tilbake. “Det var nok et godt råd fra biologilæreren din, Isak.”  
“Men egentlig burde jeg kanskje studert psykologi”, legger han hektisk til. “Funnet ut mer om hvordan hjernen fungerer. Funnet ut hvorfor noen får sykdommer som Alzheimer og bipolar.”  
“Ja, psykologi er et bra studium da”, sier hun mildt. “Eller medisin, med fordypning i nevrobiologi. Eller informatikk, vi trenger dyktige programmerere.”  
Isak nikker ivrig. “Ja, det kan jo hende jeg ombestemmer meg senere. Man kan vel bytte studium, tror jeg.”  
Moser nikker igjen. “Du kan det. Men ikke for ofte, da får du så stort lån”, legger hun til før hun unnskylder seg og går.

“Herregud, jeg fikk autograf. Og bilde av henne. Få se!” Isak kjenner at han skjelver av opphisselse. Han greier nesten ikke holde telefonen Even gir ham. “Fy faen. Så digg.” Han gliser når han ser bildene av seg selv sammen med den lavere kvinnen, han står tett inntil henne og bøyer seg litt ned mot henne som for å få plass i bilderammen. “Kan vi henge dette på veggen?” Even ler. “Klart vi kan. Fan-en min.”  
“Kan du sende det til meg? Jeg må sende det til Sana!”  
“Selvfølgelig må du det!” Evens øyne forsvinner nesten i smilerynkene mens han taster. Like etter kjenner Isak at telefonen vibrerer, og bildet dukker opp på skjermen. Han lagrer det, vurderer et øyeblikk å sette det som bakgrunnsbilde eller låseskjerm, men greier ikke skyve bort bildet av Even.

**Sanasol**

11:02  
Se hvem jeg traff i dag! [Bilde av May-Britt Moser og Isak.]

11:10  
Kult! Sa du at du at du er Stephen Hawking på Red Bull?

11:15  
Nei! Men det var fett å snakke med henne! [Bilde av signert programhefte.]

11:16  
Fortell mer da!

11:17  
Senere. Det er sånn immatrikuleringsgreier her nå.

11:18  
Okei. Lykke til Isak!

11:19  
Du også, Sana

 

Etter immatrikuleringsseremonien er studentorganisasjonene klare for å huke tak i nye studenter. Noen har blåst opp en stor badeand, andre sparker eller kaster ball, andre igjen deler bare ut brosjyrer. De tusler litt rundt og ser, Isak fortsatt svevende etter møtet med May-Britt Moser, Even går ved siden av ham.

Even stopper for å se på programmet til en filmklubb, og blir stående og prate med en svartkledd fyr med skjegg og langt hår i hestehale. Smilende og med store armbevegelser legger han ut om høstens program, der møter med ulike karakterer gjennom forskjellige faser av livet er en rød tråd. Even nikker interessert og kaster seg inn i en diskusjon om hvordan Moonlight hadde blitt opplevd om hovedpersonen ikke var svart.

Isak snur seg mot bordet ved siden av mens Even snakker. En kvinne med langt, svart skjørt og store øredobber rekker ham et fat med fargerike makroner. “Vil du ha en makron, kanskje? Velg farge sjøl, hos oss finner du alle!”  
Isak ser overrasket på henne og spør perpleks om det er noen forskjell på dem.  
“Det er forskjellig smak. Jordbær, appelsin, sitron, lime, blåbær, lakris og mint.”  
Isak smiler og rekker frem hånden. Den stopper like over fatet, han greier ikke bestemme seg.  
Kvinnen ser på ham. “Lakris er digg!” smiler hun mot ham og peker mot en av de turkise makronene. Smilet minner ham litt om Even, øynene hennes forsvinner på samme måte i smilerynkene.

Isak trekker på skuldrene og tar en av de hun peker på. Den dufter av lakris, og den salte smaken fyller munnhulen. “Oi, dette var digg!” sier han mens han slikker leppene.  
“Vil du ha en til, kanskje?” Hun ser på ham og ler.  
“Eh, nei takk. Eller jo, kan jeg prøve en med blåbær?”  
Hun peker med fingertuppen mot en av de blå, og smaken av villblåbær eksploderer på tungen. “Jeeez, dette var godt. Har du oppskriften?” spør han spøkefullt.  
“Den ligger på nett, men du kan få linken….”  
“Nei, glem det, jeg kan ikke lage mat”, ler han avvergende.

Blikket går mot kurven med kondomer og glidemiddel som står på bordet mellom dem. Den hvite kurven er full av fargerike foliepakker og de små, svarte pakkene med glidemiddel han kjenner igjen fra utesteder. Han tar et par kondomer og putter i lommen. “Bare ta flere”, ler hun. “Du trenger vel mer enn to?” blunker hun til ham. Med et fårete smil tar han noen til og slipper ned i handlenettet hun gir ham. Ved nærmere ettertanke tar han en håndfull glidemiddel også, det er ikke dumt å ha i jakkelommen eller i sekken, tenker han.

“Vil du ha en brosjyre også, kanskje?” spør hun og rekker ham et hefte med bilde av to puslespillbrikker på. Isak ser undrende på det og stapper det ned i posen. “Vi har spillkvelder, filmkvelder, middag, kveldsmat, kveldsmesse, studentgudstjenester…”

Han rykker til. Kveldsmesse? Studentgudstjeneste? Han ser på plakatene bak henne, “Studentmenigheten i Trondheim”, står det over et digert bilde fra en kirke, sannsynligvis Nidarosdomen, tenker han. Oppover midtgangen mot alteret ligger det en regnbuefarget løper av brede stoffremser. “Det er bare å komme. Enten livet er for lite eller for stort eller akkurat passe, alle er velkomne. Og vi har verdens beste kirkekaffe etterpå, byen beste kakebord!” Hun ler igjen. “I hvertfall byens beste _gratis_ kakebord!”

Når livet blir for lite, for stort, for mange tanker i hodet, for store forventninger, for mange nye mennesker, han blir svimmel av å tenke på det, for det er akkurat dette han er redd for, redd for å feile, for å ikke strekke til, for å være for liten.

“Har du fått makroner?” Med ett hører han Even ved siden av seg. Han smiler av varmen hans mot ryggen, og nikker. Kvinnen rekker Even makronfatet med et smil, og han tar en oransje med appelsinsmak. “Du kan be om oppskriften, Even. Du _kan_ jo lage mat.”  
Han ser spørrende på Isak. “Makroner? Mamma har verdens beste oppskrift, det er kjempeenkelt.”  
“What! Mener du at du KAN lage makroner?”  
“Ja?”  
“Hvorfor har du ikke laget det til meg før da?”  
“Du har ikke spurt!”

Kvinnen med makronfatet ler igjen. “Du får komme på kirkekaffe, da”, sier hun til Isak. “Jeg lover makroner, altså.”  
Isak smiler høflig mot henne. “Takk som byr, men, eh, jeg tror ikke det ass.”  
“Dere er velkomne i alle fall!” Hun smiler varmt til dem.

“Jeg burde kanskje stikke nå?” sier Even. De går hånd i hånd litt vekk fra studentorganisasjonene.  
“Mm.” Isak biter seg i underleppen. “Du burde vel det.”  
“Vi treffes i ettermiddag, da. Det er sikkert slutt i tre-firetiden eller noe. Jeg kan lage middag, vi kan ha noe skikkelig digg. Noe du har lyst på?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Vet ikke helt? Kjøttboller i sånn sterk saus, kanskje?”  
“Den fra moren til Sana? Selvfølgelig, kjæresten min.” Han trekker Isak inntil seg. Jakken hans lukter godt av Even, iblandet en skarp svettelukt mellom dem. Isak stikker nesen ned mot armhulen hans og lukter. Han klemmer sine egne armer inn mot kroppen når han kjenner at lukten ikke kommer fra Even. Det er stresset, vet han, verken dusj eller deo eller nyvasket t-skjorte kan hindre lukten av det. Kanskje han bare skal gå hjem igjen når Even går.

“Gleder meg til i kveld.” Det kiler gjennom kroppen når Even hvisker det i øret hans. Så ser han på Isak. “Jeg bare stikker, jeg”, legger han til og lar armene gli nedover Isak, helt til bare fingrene deres berører hverandre. Han blir stående med hendene i et løst grep om Isaks mens tommelen glir i små sirkler i gropen inne i håndflaten. Ingen av dem sier noe i noen sekunder, så bøyer Isak seg frem og kysser Even lett på munnen. Leppene hans er varme og myke, han gleder seg også til i kveld.

Etter at Even har gått, blir han stående på samme sted. Han stirrer mot bygget på den andre siden av gangveien, en rødoransje murbygning med steintrapper. Det er så mange ukjente bygg her, i mur og stein og glass, han lurer på hvor han skal hen, hvem andre som skal dit. Han ser seg rundt. Folk farer forbi, noen usikre med hektisk flakkende blikk, klynger seg til en plastpose eller veske med brosjyrer, alene eller i grupper på to eller tre eller fire, sikkert noen som kjenner hverandre fra videregående, tenker han. Andre virker sikrere, hilser på hverandre, småprater med representantene fra studentorganisasjonene, kaster hodet bakover og ler, de har sikkert gått her en stund, lenge.

Han trekker pusten og ser på klokken, den er over halv tolv, han burde skynde seg å finne noe å spise før han går ned mot Studentersamfundet, der fakultetets immatrikulering er. Litt for sent ble han klar over at det egentlig var opplegg i går også, han kunne ordnet praktiske greier da, kanskje visst hvor han skal ha forelesninger, men han visste det ikke før han finleste programmet i dag. De siste dagene har vært travle, det var hektisk med pakking og forberedelse før flyttingen, alt måtte være ferdige før torsdag morgen, en lang dag med kjøring og utpakking, spenningen, alt det nye, en stadig flom av nye inntrykk og ny informasjon, og noe glipper. Han håper bare det ikke er mer enn han vet om som glipper, han må skjerpe seg.

Immatrikuleringen på fakultetet er nede på Studentersamfundet, det merkelige runde huset nede ved elven. De hadde kjørt forbi det med bussen på fredag. Det tok overraskende lang tid å gå dit fra Gløshaugen, og han kommer småløpende inn de tunge dørene akkurat klokken tolv. Et øyeblikk får han panikk når den runde hallen er tom, men heldigvis kommer en smilende jente mot ham og peker i riktig retning. “Bare følg de brede trappene der, så kommer du til døra, den er bakerst, så bare snik deg inn.”

Idet han kommer inn i salen er en mann i ferd med å gå opp på talerstolen. Isak dumper ned på et av de bakerste setene så stille han kan. Mannen fikler med mikrofonen, og feedbacken uler gjennom rommet før han får slått av bordmikrofonen foran seg. Han dunker forsiktig med pekefingeren i mikrofonen han har montert på hodet, og smiler når lyden omsider er normal. På to rader bak ham, oppe på scenen, sitter det som sikkert er de ansatte ved fakultetet, for det meste menn i mørke dresser, noen i brun tweed, noen få av mennene uten dress.

“Velkommen til et nytt studieår her ved fakultet for naturvitenskap! Velkommen til nye studenter, welcome to new students, velkommen til gamle studenter, selv om dere ikke er her i dag.” Det lyder spredt fnising fremst i salen. “Velkommen til alle ansatte, spesielt til dere som er nyansatte og tar fatt på deres første år her. Jeg er dekan her ved fakultetet.”

Han fortsetter å snakke om samfunnsnytten ved studiene, om at de nye studentene må ta mulighetene de får, jobbe hardt, at de kan kreve og at de kan gi. Isak blir sittende og studere taket i rommet, det likner et sirkustelt, tenker han, det må gå helt opp til det spisse, runde taket på bygget.

“Og nå kan dere komme frem en etter en og hilse på oss i ledelsen”, sier han plutselig. Det hele minner Isak om vitnemålsutdelingen på videregående, bare at da kjente rektoren dem alle, og sa en hilsen til hver og en av dem. Her er det ingen som kjenner dem, det er bare en rekke navnløse ansikter, en kø av skjorter og bukser og hettegensere og kjoler og nervøse ungdommer. De skyfles frem, rad for rad, driftige studenter i grønne t-skjorter vinker dem frem. Dekanens hånd er klam, Isak orker ikke tenke på at det er svetten av de hundre studentene foran ham.

Etter den lange seremonien med flere taler, kor og musikkinnslag, og informasjon om fakultetets studieveiledning og introuker, er det inndeling i faddergrupper oppe i Realfagbygget. De ledes i en samlet gruppe opp bakken tilbake til Gløshaugen. Utenfor auditoriet står 40-50 studenter i svarte t-skjorter med faddermerker. Alle toger inn i auditoriet. Det er god plass der. Studenten foran tavlen ønsker dem velkommen til Nabla. “De fleste linjeforeningene plasserer førsteklassingene i faddergrupper. Vi har troen på selvbestemmelse og egne valg, så her får dere velge faddergruppe selv!”

Isak puster tungt og har mest lyst til å stikke av. Han sjekker telefonen sin om det er noen melding fra Even der, men skjermen er svart og tom. De andre studentene småprater og ler, og begynner samle seg i grupper, og han forsøker langsomt å trekke seg unna. “Hei, du må jo være med her!” En høy, lys jente med langt hår og pastellfargede klær står plutselig foran ham like ved døren. Stemmen hennes er høy og lys. Hun smiler bredt og griper armen hans og trekker ham tilbake til de andre. Han ser ned på hånden hennes som holder om underarmen hans. “Jeg vet ikke helt om jeg har lyst”. Han vrir seg forsiktig løs fra hånden hennes.  
“Hvorfor ikke?”spør hun.  
“Jeg er ikke så glad i sånne greier”, mumler han.  
“Sånne greier?” sier hun med rynket panne.  
“Sånne gruppegreier.” Han ser bort på faddergruppene som samler seg like bortenfor. Noen har allerede begynt å hilse på hverandre.  
“Kom nå.” Hun drar ham med bort til en gruppe ved et rosa skilt dekorert med border og hjerter. “Velkommen til Hattiwattene!” sier en jente til ham og rekker ham en kanelbolle fra en kurv. “Nå setter vi oss ned her fremme, dere, og så blir vi litt bedre kjent med hverandre! Vi kan starte med en navnelek!”

Isak hyler innvendig, men kan ikke rømme. Han er så vidt innom tanken at bygningen kan rase sammen, at de kan få en atombombe i hodet eller noe sånt. Men egentlig er alt han kan håpe på at brannalarmen skal gå av eller at telefonen hans skal ringe. Diskret skrur han ringelyden på full styrke.

Selvfølgelig ringer ingen. Telefonen er stille som en stein. Faddergruppen sitter i en sirkel og spiser boller, og smiler til hverandre mens de sier navnene til alle før seg. Isak sitter heldigvis to plasser fra gruppelederdama, og trenger bare huske sitt eget og navnene til de to før ham, som heter Tilde og Tuva eller noe sånt. Han har allerede glemt det når den neste studenten stokker navnene deres, konsentrerer seg bare om årringene i parketten på gulvet de sitter på. Det er helt standard, likner det hjemme hos Even, bare at det er mer solid, sikkert, og det er kanskje en annen tresort. Plutselig dulter jenta ved siden av ham, Tuva eller Tilde, borti ham. “Nå skal vi ta runden en gang til, og si navnene til alle på gruppa!”

Omsider får de gå når klokken nærmer seg fire. Men Tilde skal ha vorspiel hjemme på Moholt fra klokken seks, og oppfordrer alle til å komme. Nesten alle rekker opp hånden og sier de kommer. Isak ser unnskyldende på henne og sier han ikke er sikker, han har kanskje andre planer. Tilde se skarpt på ham. “Det er viktig å prioritere dette. Det er nå du legger grunnlaget for ditt sosiale liv utenom studiene!” Han lover han skal gjøre sitt beste, men noen ganger har man rett og slett bare planlagt noe, altså. Tuva ser kjapt på Tilde før hun vender blikket mot Isak og sier det er mange arrangementer i fadderperioden, og at det er lurt å komme på i alle fall noen av dem.

Når Isak kommer hjem, er leiligheten tom. Den står akkurat som da de gikk på skolen i morges. Noen smuler ligger på kjøkkenbordet og Evens kopp står på benken. Isak setter den inn i oppvaskmaskinen før han tørker av bordet. Ved nærmere ettertanke tørker han kjapt over bordet foran sofaen og kjøkkenbenken også, selv om begge ser rene ut. Han blir gående litt rastløs rundt i leiligheten, sjekker om han har fått noen melding fra Even eller gutta, leser nettavisene han ikke har rukket å se på i dag. Klokken halv fem har han fortsatt ikke sett eller hørt noe fra Even, så han sender ham en melding. _“Er du langt unna?”_

Kjøleskapet er nesten tomt. En tynn skalk ost ligger i en åpen pose oppå en halv pakke salami, syltetøyet står uåpnet på øverste hylle. Det er ingen middagsmat der, ingen rester fra gårsdagens middag i plastbokser, eller grønnsaker og kjøtt. Han finner ikke en gang pasta eller ris i skapet, bare en pakke nudler som ble med fra Oslo i esken sammen med krydder og åpnede poser med sukker og mel. Han er sulten, men har ikke lyst på nudler.

Han bestemmer seg for å dekke bordet mens han venter på Even. Han finner frem hvite tallerkener, de nye glassene, bestikk, og setter det pent på bordet, sammen med de svarte og hvite serviettene brettet i trekanter. Han er usikker på hvilken side av tallerkenene de skal ligge på, men hvis han legger bestikket på høyre side er det sikkert mest praktisk med servietten på venstre side.

Isak skvetter til når telefonen hans piper høyt, tre skarpe pip mens den durer mot bordplaten. Det er melding fra Even, ser han på låseskjermen. Fort trykker han fingeren mot fingeravtrykkleseren og låser den opp så han kan se hele meldingen. _“Faddergruppa mi spiser middag sammen på Dragvoll i dag, så skal vi ha vors på Moholt klokken syv. Jeg blir ikke så lenge, men det hadde vært gøy å være med litt. Håper det går fint. Du kan sikkert bli med hvis du vil.”_

Han sukker høyt og stapper oppgitt telefonen i lommen. Irritert smører han seg et knekkebrød med salami og den siste osten, og spiser det ved kjøkkenbenken. Han bryr seg ikke om smulene som faller på gulvet og på den hvite benken. Han ser ned på telefonen sin igjen, før han går ut i gangen og tar på seg jakken og skoene, og smeller ytterdøren igjen bak seg.

***

 

_21:21  
“Hvor er du?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Såh, Even på Dragvoll? Isak som fanboy? Hattiwatter og bli-kjent-leker? Og hvor er _hvem_?
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer på forrige kapittel :) Og også denne gangen en spesiell takk til Ane_Rikke for kommentarer og korrektur på kapittelet! ❤️
> 
> Vi er nå kommet til tirsdag 14. august 2018, immatrikuleringsdag på NTNU Trondheim.  
> Videoen fra årets immatrikulering kan for spesielt interesserte bivånes på https://www.facebook.com/ntnu.no/videos/222376288453590/


	5. Ganske enkelt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi er nå på onsdag 15. og torsdag 16. august.

“Hallo?” Isak henger jakken i gangen når han kommer hjem. Den ene skoen treffer veggen med et dunk når han sparker den av seg, den andre henger igjen på foten og gjør at han nesten snubler når han fortsetter å gå innover gangen som om han hadde tatt av seg begge. Han ser litt forvirret ned på føttene sine, og vrir møysommelig den siste skoen av seg før han slipper den med tåen ned ved siden av den andre. 

Han kjenner et stikk av lettelse når han ser Evens sko i gangen. Han sendte ham en melding litt etter ni, men fikk ikke noe svar. Egentlig var han ikke spesielt urolig, mest irritert, han synes Even kan svare når han melder ham. Samtidig vil han ikke overvåke ham heller, han vet jo at han er på greier med faddergruppa si.

Selv var han hjemme hos Tilde. Hun bor i en av de høye blokkene, vorspielet var på det store felleskjøkkenet. Det stod oppvask på kjøkkenbenkene og oppvaskmaskinen var ikke tømt. Isak er glad han ikke bor der, han blir svett ved tanken på å dele med så mange. Men det var en bra plass å ha vorspiel, det var plass til alle rundt bordet og i sofaen, musikken var passe høy, stemningen var god. Han hadde småpratet litt med flere, snakket om hvilken skole de hadde gått på, hvor de var fra. Det virker som om de andre kommer fra hele landet, et par fra Oslo, noen fra Nord-Norge, en fra Bergen, Førde, noen steder han aldri hadde hørt om. Men på en måte føles det som om han har en distanse til dem, en av dem nærmest skrøt over at han ikke kunne lage mat, så han måtte finne seg dame, og Isak var nær ved å si at han ikke trengte dame for det. Etterpå hadde han blitt sittende i et hjørne av sofaen og tenke, han skjønte ikke helt hvorfor han ikke sa noe, og visste ikke helt om det var bra eller dumt.

Da de andre samlet seg for å dra til byen, hadde han unnskyldt seg med at han var sliten og ville hjem. Han som skrøt over at han ikke kunne lage mat, hadde ledd og lurt på om Isak var tøffel, han følte seg bedre da noen av de andre fnyste av ham og smilte til Isak.

Han åpner forsiktig døren til soverommet på vei innover gangen. Det er tomt, dynen ligger i en krøll i fotenden som da de dro i morges. Inne i stuen sitter Even i sofaen med headset og ser film, det virker ikke om han har merket at Isak er kommet hjem. Isak går rundt ham for ikke å skremme ham. “Hei.” Han setter seg ned i sofaen ved siden av ham.  
Even ser opp på ham før han stopper filmen og setter PCen på bordet. “Hei.” Han bøyer seg frem mot ham for å kysse ham, Isak besvarer kysset med våte lepper, avslappet, litt uvøren. Han rynker på nesen. “Har du røykt?”  
“Bare et par sigaretter”, sier Even lett. “Festrøyking, vet du. Jeg kan ta en dusj.”  
“Hm.” Det er lenge siden Even har røykt noe nå. “Var det gøy?”  
“Veldig gøy. De er skikkelige filmnerder! Vi så film hele vorset, det var supert.” Ansiktet hans lyser opp når han forteller om Big Lebowski.  
Isak himler med øynene og smiler. “Ikke som meg, altså.” Han er ikke akkurat filmnerd, sannsynligvis den kjedeligste Even vet å se film med, tenker han.

“Enn du da?” Even ser på ham.  
“Nei, jeg dro hjem etter faddergreiene, men da du ikke var hjemme dro jeg til Moholt i stedet. Det var helt greit.” Han trekker på skuldrene.  
“Hyggelige folk?”  
“Jada, det er de. Mange forskjellige folk, da.”  
“Vorset dere helt til nå eller?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “De andre startet før jeg kom, de dro til byen nå, men jeg orket ikke være med.”

Isak kaster et blikk på kjøkkenbordet. Tallerkenene og serviettene han dekket med i ettermiddag står fortsatt der. “Har du spist?”  
“Ja, vi bestilte pizza etterhvert. Enn du?”  
“Jeg spiste før jeg gikk ut. Jeg tar meg en brødskive nå”, sier Isak.  
“Skal jeg lage noe til deg?” spør Even.  
“Takk som byr, men tror ikke vi har noe særlig mat, altså.”

Even har reist seg og ser inn i kjøleskapet. “Jeg kan lage ostesmørbrød. Du fant krydderet, gjorde du ikke?”  
Isak smiler mot ham. “Mm.” Han setter begge hendene på kanten bak seg og hopper opp på kjøkkenbenken, men mister balansen idet han setter seg ned og dunker hodet i skapdøren. Han skjærer en grimase og gnir seg over bakhodet. Hodet snurrer litt rundt, gjorde det allerede før det traff skapdøren. Det ble kanskje en øl for mye likevel. 

Even rekker ham et glass vann. “Takk.” Han tømmer det i store slurker. Det kalde fyller magen hans og gjør ham et øyeblikk kvalm. Han trekker luften inn i store gulp, og må konsentrere seg om å roe ned magen. Even betrakter ham. “Du er ikke dårlig?”  
Isak rister på hodet. “Neida, det går bra. Spiste bare litt lite før vorset, vi hadde jo ikke mat.”  
I to skritt er Even borte hos ham, og Isak kjenner armene hans rundt seg. “Unnskyld, bby, for at jeg ikke lagde middag slik som jeg lovte.” Han mumler det mot halsen hans. Isak sprer beina så han kan trekke Even inn mellom dem.  
“Det er greit”, sier han lavt.  
Even kaster et blikk bort på det dekkede bordet. “Nei, det er jo ikke det.” Leppene kiler mot huden like under øret. Isak trekker inn duften av ham, shampoen, den søtlige aromaen hans, tobakkslukten fra håret og genseren.  
Isak sukker. “Nei. Eller jo. Altså…” Han forsøker sortere tankene sine. “Det er jo digg at du hadde det gøy med faddergruppa di! Men vi skulle jo spise sammen, og så svarte du ikke skikkelig på meldingene mine. Kunne du ikke sendt en melding med en gang dere bestemte dere for å spise i kantina da? Eller bare sendt en melding om at du ikke kom hjem til fire, slik vi hadde snakket om?”  
“Joo….” Even gnir nesen sin mot kanten av kjevebeinet hans. “Jeg bare glemte det, okei?” Han retter seg opp og ser på ham. Isak nikker.

Even setter ostesmørbrødene inn i ovnen, tykke skiver med ost med salami under, krydder på toppen, et dryss av det de har som passer. Etterhvert har han perfeksjonert det, de har funnet ut at kardemomme faktisk fungerer overraskende bra til den søtlige smaken av varm ost, men ikke sammen med for mye annet, chili og oregano passer best for seg selv.

Isak blir sittende på kjøkkenbenken mens Even går frem og tilbake i rommet, setter på musikk, setter frem underlag til den varme ovnsplaten, rydder på plass noen klær. Bevegelsene gjør ham litt svimmel, han vil heller ha Even her, se ham skikkelig. “Kom hit’a. Du er så langt borte”, mumler han og strekker ut armen etter Even. Even smiler til ham og stiller seg foran ham igjen, i samme positur som før, Isak nyter å bli omsluttet av Even, bare sitte sånn og kjenne at han er nær uten at de trenger å si noe. Han lener seg mot Even, hodet er tungt mot skulderen hans, han vet ikke når han orker løfte det igjen, om han orker åpne øynene, om verden vil snurre for mye da, akkurat nå vil han bare sitte her, med de lange armene hans rundt seg.

Så piper alarmen for ostesmørbrødene, og Isak skvetter til og åpner øynene. Han hopper ned fra benken og setter seg ved kjøkkenbordet. Stolen på høyre side av vinduet har allerede blitt “hans” plass, han kan sitte og se på studentene som går nedover veien deres på vei mot Gløshaugen, mens Even sitter på den andre siden og ser opp mot trærne mellom dem og rundkjøringen.

Even fordeler skivene på fatene deres. Han åpner kjøleskapsdøren for å finne drikke, tenker seg om et øyeblikk og kaster et blikk bort på Isak før han setter fra seg ølboksen han holder i hånden, og heller fyller en mugge med kaldt vann. “Må huske å kjøpe saft”, mumler han for seg selv.  
Isak blir sittende og se ut av vinduet etter at de er ferdige. Det er mørkt ute, det gule skjæret fra gatelyktene sprer seg utenfor. Han lener hodet mot veggen, han kjenner han har drukket.  
“Jeg går og legger meg”, mumler han og reiser seg med et rykk. “Oisann.” Han ser forvirret på tallerknene og glassene på bordet som hoppet opp og ned da han dyttet borti bordet.  
“Går det bra?” Even har reist seg.  
“Jaja.” Han rister på hodet og puster ut. 

Han kvikner til litt når han er på badet, pusser tennene, plasker vann i ansiktet. Han ser seg i speilet. Øynene er blanke og han er rød i kinnene. Håret er bustete, han burde egentlig ta en dusj, tenker han, han har gått i hele dag, den stramme eimen av svette som sniker seg inn i nesen kommer fra ham selv. Men det får vente til i morgen.

“Hvordan var det i dag, da?”  
Isak rykker til av Evens stemme. Han hadde nesten sovnet. Even har lagt seg ved siden av ham i sengen og trekker ham inntil seg. Isak legger seg med hodet på brystkassen hans, slapp i kroppen.  
“Nei, det var greit…” Han trekker litt på det. “Det er mye nytt, da.” Han biter seg i underleppen.  
“Mm.”  
“Det var sånn blikjent-greier i dag. Jeg har visst havnet på kosegruppa igjen.” Isak snur hodet opp mot Evens ansikt og ler. “Tilde hadde bakt eplekake til vorset.”  
“Ikke boller?” Den lille latteren hans vibrerer mot kraniet hans når Even vrir hodet ned mot ham.  
“Eplekake og øl, perfekt kombinasjon.”  
“Og nå skal dere være sammen to og to og spre kos og glede?” Det glitrer i øynene til Even.  
“Nei, heldigvis ikke”, flirer Isak. “Men linjeforeningen skal ha bakekonkurranse senere på høsten.”  
“Bakekonkurranse, faktisk.”  
“Mm. Så du må lære meg å lage makroner.”  
“Tror jeg må sende deg på kurs hos mamma. I høstferien eller noe.”

Isak ler mot ham. Han blir liggende stille og lytte, til Evens hjerte, pusten hans, de andre lydene i brystkassen hans. Han kjenner fingrene hans lager dovne sirkler på magen, de kiler mot den tynne huden nederst på magen. De er nakne, med dynen trukket et stykke forbi hoftene. Isak kryper tettere inntil Even og legger kneet sitt over hans. Lyden av Evens pust bli tyngre. Han lar lillefingeren gli ørlite lenger ned i stadig større sirkler, over det flate området mellom hoftene. 

Isak kjenner øynene glir igjen og mørket blir mørkere. Hodet går rundt, spinner raskere og raskere. Kroppen føles tung og slapp, han orker ikke respondere på Evens berøringer, orker ikke den ørlille bevegelsen mot ham for å ta i mot, orker ikke si noe, bare ligger der, helt avslappet, slapp.

Han kjenner leppene hans mot kinnet før alt forsvinner.

***

Neste morgen våkner Isak av alarmen på Evens telefon.  
“Even. Telefonen din.” Han grynter det ned i puten.  
Even svarer ikke.  
“Even! Våkne!” Han snur seg over på siden og presser seg bakover for å dytte borti Even samtidig som han strekker hånden mot krakken som står ved siden av sengen og fungerer som nattbord. Telefonen blinker og bråker, men han rekker ikke helt bort til den. Med et stønn ruller han seg mot kanten på sengen igjen og får omsider tak i telefonen for å slå den av. Han ser på klokken. Åtte. 

Brått setter han seg opp. Når var det egentlig han skulle være på skolen i dag? De hadde sett på timeplanen sammen i kollokviegruppa i går. Fadderen hadde fortalt hvilke forelesninger de kunne droppe og hvilke de absolutt måtte gå på. De første to ukene er det obligatorisk opplegg, så å la være er ikke en opsjon. Så vidt han husker begynner de ikke før ti i dag, med registrering av oppmøte litt før. “Barneskoleopplegg”, hadde en av de andre på faddergruppa sagt, fadderen hadde trukket på skuldrene. “Du blir vant med det.”

Isak setter seg på sengekanten og gjesper. Kroppen kjennes støl, men hodet er ok. Han reiser seg og tusler ut i stuen, der Even ligger på sofaen i bare bokseren og leser en bok om filmhistorie. Det står en halvfull kopp med kaffe på bordet. Han setter seg opp når Isak kommer inn.  
“Du sov, jeg ville ikke vekke deg.”  
“Har du vært våken lenge?” Isak ser seg om etter mer kaffe.  
“Nei, en times tid.”  
“Du glemte telefonen din på nattbordet”, sier Isak og rekker Even telefonen.  
“Takk.” Han kaster et raskt blikk på den. “Når skal du på skolen i dag? Skal jeg lage frokost til deg mens du dusjer?”  
“Sånn halv ti” Han ser på Even og smiler. “Bli med i dusjen’a?”  
“Når du spør så pent, så.” 

Når Isak kommer ferdig påkledd fra soverommet, står Even og lager frokost og mer kaffe. Han har bare jeans på seg, buksene henger lavt over hoftene og kanten på den grøne bokseren ligger stramt rundt magen. Musklene i ryggen spiller når han strekker seg for å hente noe på den øverste hyllen i kjøkkenskapet. Isak blir stående og se på ham noen sekunder, så forstyrres blilkket av et par ungdommer med sekk som går forbi på gangstien utenfor, og Isak minnes på at han skal være på skolen om ikke så lenge.

Han setter seg ned ved bordet og tar en slurk av kaffen som står foran ham. Så kliner han smør utover en skive og legger et par skiver gulost på den idet Even glir ned på den andre stolen ved kjøkkenbordet, og setter et fat med nystekt eggerøre mellom dem. “Takk.” Isak forsyner seg av den varme massen mens han spiser brødskiven sin. “Det er første gang kjæresten min begynner på ny skole, så jeg må benytte anledningen til å lage frokost til ham.” Isak strekker litt på beinet sitt og lar stortåen gli over ankelen til Even. Sommerfuglene har våknet i magen hans.

Når han kommer ut er det sol og blå himmel, men det føles kjølig, han håper det blir varmere utover dagen. Etter den varme sommeren i Oslo føles Trondheim nesten kaldt. Isak går raskt den korte veien fra leiligheten til skolen. Klokken ble ti over halv før han kom seg avgårde, men han har dobbeltsjekket eposten han fikk, og det er visst registrering av oppmøte den siste halvtimen før klokken ti. 

Han skal inn i Realfagbygget. Heldigvis er det skiltet mot auditoriet ved inngangen, så han slipper å gå seg bort. Utenfor auditoriet er det kø av studenter som skal registrere seg. Etter noen minutter er det hans tur. “Isak Valtersen”, sier han. Det føles som om stemmen skjelver, men den smilende kvinnen bak bordet sier ingenting.  
“Valtersen med enkel V?” spør hun mens hun taster. Han nikker. “Der har vi deg, ja. Legitimasjon, har du det?”  
Han skvetter til, det har han ikke tenkt på, men heldigvis ligger id-kortet sammen med bankkortet i lommeboken.  
“Du må ordne deg med studentkort også”, sier hun når hun rekker ham id-kortet tilbake.  
“Ja, hvor får jeg det?”  
“På Stripa eller på biblioteket. Det står åpningstider her også.” Hun nikker mot det turkise bærenettet hun rekker ham. Det kjennes ut som den er fylt med papirer.

Inne i auditoriet setter han seg ned på et ledig sete. Han ser seg rundt. Auditoriet er digert. Han teller kjapt over 300 plasser. To personer står foran en PC helst fremst. Plutselig kommet det bilde på skjermen forrest. “Velkommen til Teknostart”, står det. Det blir stille i auditoriet, men når ingenting skjer tar summingen seg opp igjen. Det er tydeligvis mange som allerede kjenner hverandre, tenker han. Eller som i det minste snakker med hverandre. Han trekker pusten og ser ned på telefonen sin. Sjekker epost, sjekker chattene, ser om Even har sendt ham melding. Klokken er 9:56, han lurer på om de kommer til å starte presis.

Plutselig rister setet og bordet hans og han snur seg mot venstre idet en gutt setter seg ned der. Han har blondt hår og store øyne, det er noe vagt kjent med ham. “Hei!”, sier den andre. Isak mumler et hei tilbake. “Husker du meg ikke? Vi er jo på samme faddergruppe!”  
Isak ser på ham og rynker pannen. Nå husker han. De pratet ikke sammen i går, men han husker så vidt håret hans, det likner Magnus sitt. “Jo, nå husker jeg deg!” Han smiler mot den andre. “Du heter… Thomas? Eller Tobias eller noe sånt?”  
Gutten ler høyt. “Du er dårlig med navn, ass. Erlend!” Han rekker frem hånden mot Isak.  
Isak ler. “Ja, jeg er det. Hei, Erlend. Isak her.”  
“Det husker jeg.”

Erlend ser frem mot tavlen. “Har du sjekka det Teknostart-opplegget, eller?”  
Isak rister på hodet. “Jeg har ikke rukket det. Det ligger på de websidene?”  
“Ja, det kom mail om det for noen uker siden.”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Det ble så innmari travelt før skolestart. Vi måtte flytte ut av leiligheten vår, så det ble masse stress.”  
“Huff, glad foreldrene mine bor i samme hus som da jeg var liten, ass”, ler Erlend sympatisk.  
“Det var ikke foreldra mine som flyttet, det var jeg og kjæresten min, men sykt mye styr for det.” Han blir plutselig usikker på hva han skal si, om han må si noe mer om kjæresten sin, om hvor lenge de har bodd der, hvem han er.  
“Åh, voksenpoeng, da! Jeg har ikke kjærest en gang, jeg.”  
Isak smiler. “Det er digg, ja. Ferdig middag og greier.” Han kommer på at han lovte sende melding til Even om når han er ferdig for dagen.

“Velkommen til Teknostart!” Mannen fremme i auditoriet kremter. Han forteller om opplegget den neste uken, at alt er obligatorisk og oppfordrer dem til å bruke tiden godt til å bli kjent med seg selv og hverandre og reflektere over egen læring og studieteknikk. Det faglige er viktig, men det er mye nytt og de ønsker å gi dem en god start.

Han fortsetter med informasjon om Blackboard, læringsstøttesystemetde bruker. De logger seg på med studentbruker, som de må aktivere selv. De som ikke allerede har gjort det, må ordne det i løpet av dagen, de må logge inn på Blackboard så snart som mulig for å sjekke om de har fått noen beskjeder der. Han viser frem timeplanen for Teknostart, det er matematikk klokken 8:15 nesten hver dag, men det er mange fritimer. “Dette ser greit ut, da”, hvisker Isak til Erlend.  
“Dette, ja! Men har du sett timeplanen vår etter Teknostart, eller?” Han ser på ham med smilende øyne. Isak rister på hodet. “Har ikke fått tak i sånn bruker til Blackboard ennå.”  
Erlend nikker. “Vent litt da.” Han tar frem telefonen sin og fomler med den under bordet, tydelig litt usikker på om det er innafor å holde på med den i timen. “Se her.” Han rekker den til Isak. “Vi har forelesninger kvart over åtte hver dag, og er ferdig klokken seks tre dager i uka! Det er nesten 40 timer i uka!” Isak ser vantro på ham. “40 timer? Serr?” Erlend nikker. Isak bøyer seg over telefonen igjen. Matematikk to morgener i uken, fysikk hele torsdag. “Når skal vi få tid til lekser da?”  
Erlend trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg aner ikke, jeg. Men jeg tror en del av dette er lekser. Se her, det står øvingsforelesning og øvinger her. Og torsdag er det lab hele dagen.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/44745079774/in/dateposted-public/)

“Jeg kommer ikke til å gå gjennom timeplanen for den ordinære undervisningen med dere”, sier mannen fremme i auditoriet. “De enkelte faglærerne kommer til å forklare opplegget i sine fag. Men jeg er klar over at det kan virke overveldende med en så tett og tung timeplan for dere som kommer rett fra videregående, og det er blant annet derfor vi har Teknostart, for at dere skal forstå mer av hvordan vi jobber her på universitetet. Jeg håper og tror dere vil få fine år her i Trondheim! Og skulle det være noe dere lurer på, så ta for all del kontakt med studieveilederne her ved fakultetet.” Han slår ut med armen mot de som sitter på de fremste plassene. “Kanskje vi skal komme frem vi også?” foreslår en av dem, en kvinne i turkis strikkegenser. “Ja, gjør det!” Han vinker dem frem og presenterer dem, og forklarer at selv om de har ansvar for hver sine studieretninger så er alle tilgjengelige for spørsmål når det trengs, “og vi kan også hjelpe dere videre om dere lurer på noe som ikke har med studiene å gjøre”, sier han og ser utover auditoriet.

“Skal vi stikke og kjøpe bøker, eller?” Erlend ser på ham etter at de er ferdige med introdagen litt før klokken 14. “Sikkert greit å ha ihvertfall matteboken til i morgen.” Isak nikker. Han har ikke tenkt så langt, men det høres ut som en god ide. “Det står på Blackboard hvilke bøker vi skal ha eller? Søren heller, kanskje jeg bare må gå og få fiksa bruker først?” Han kan jo ikke bare utsette det, tenker han, han trenger åpenbart logge seg på for å finne ut når og hvor han skal være et sted. De tar med hver sin kopp kaffe fra den store dunken fakultetet serverte fra i dag, den er besk og halvvarm, og Isak rynker på nesen. “Første koppen er gratis, fra i morgen må dere betale”, hadde studieveilederen sagt med en tørr latter da de serverte kaffe og baguetter til lunsj. 

Omsider kan de stikke til bokhandelen og kjøpe bøker. Isak får nesten hakeslepp når han ser prisene, over 600 kroner for hver bok. “Jeg er glad vi har fått studielånet nå”, sier Isak. “Ja, ellers hadde det ikke blitt mye festing på meg ihvertfall!” ler Erlend. 

De setter seg på en benk utenfor bokhandelen og blar i bøkene. Isak ser i matematikkboken, blar fra side til side, kikker noen sider tilbake, ser på innholdsfortegnelsen. Boken er på engelsk, men han kjenner igjen navnene på noen av kapitlene likevel. 

Men han forstår ingenting. Han blar frem og tilbake, leser innholdsfortegnelsen en gang til, blar opp på en side i boken. Erlend blar i sin egen bok. Isak svelger. “Bra bok da”, prøver han seg. Erlend nikker, og leser videre. “Men mye nytt.” Erlend trekker på skuldrene. “Ja, det er jo ikke akkurat R2.” Isak blir sittende og se på ham. “Skjønner du det som står her?” Erlend ser ned på de oppslåtte sidene i boken hans. “Ja, det der er ganske enkelt. Det er jo fundamentalteoremet.” Isak sier ikke noe, han bare nikker og leser videre. Han forstår forsåvidt ordene, de gir mening, det er jo engelsk, men matematikken kunne like gjerne vært kinesisk, eller gresk, det er jo faktisk ganske mange greske bokstaver her, tenker han.

“Jeg tror jeg stikker hjem, jeg.”  
Erlend ser opp på ham. “Vi skulle ikke satt oss og lest litt da? Forberedt oss til i morgen?”  
Isak rister fort på hodet. Han vil hjem og lese, må prøve å forstå i alle fall første kapittel til forelesningen i morgen, så han ikke blamerer seg fullstendig.

På vei hjem sender han melding til Even. “På vei hjem nå. Men må lese.”  
Han ser den lille sirkelen som forteller at Even har lest meldingen nesten med en gang, og ser skriveboblen like etter. “Ok. Kommer hjem i sekstiden da? Jeg fikser middag, bby!”  
Isak smiler og dytter telefonen i baklommen, forhåpentligvis er han ferdig med å lese da. Han løfter den tunge posen med bøker over i den andre hånden, håndtaket gnager seg inn i håndflaten.

Når han hører at Even vrir nøkkelen om i døren, sitter han fortsatt og leser. Han setter seg opp og gnir hånden mot den anspente nakken. Han har sittet stille og lest helt siden han kom hjem, med hodet i hånden og små, frustrerte stønn underveis.  
Det kommer et dunk når den ene skoen til Even treffer veggen idet han sparker den av seg, før han kommer på lette, raske skritt inn i stuen. “Hei, bby, hvordan går det?” Even legger armene rundt ham. Isak lener seg inn mot ham og kjenner kinnet hans mot sitt eget.  
“Ikke så bra”, mumler han mot halsen hans. “Det er dritvanskelig! Jeg har lest helt siden jeg kom hjem, og jeg skjønner ingenting!”  
“Du skjønner nok mye mer enn du tror”, sier Even trøstende.  
“Jeg håper det, ass.” Han lener seg mot Even. “Egentlig burde jeg lese i hele kveld.”  
Han kjenner Even rister på hodet. “Nei, det kan du ikke. Du må se film med meg, det er leksen min til i morgen!”  
“Film? Serr?” Isak ser opp på Even.  
“Jepp, et episk kjærlighetsdrama!”  
Isak løfter det ene øyenbrynet. “Episk kjærlighetsdrama?”  
“Ja, Isak! Helt serr, Romeo+Juliet er pensum i filmvitenskap!” Øynene hans stråler.  
“Du trenger jo ikke se den på nytt, da. Du har sett den før, for å si det sånn.”  
Even ler. “Klart jeg må se den på nytt! Eller _vi_ da, jeg kan jo ikke se den alene. Ikke mens du regner dødsvanskelig matematikk, iallfall.” Han kaster et blikk ned på boken til Isak.

Isak himler med øynene. “Okei da. Men bare hvis jeg får sjokolade.”  
“Sjokolade og potetgull skal bli, vet du”, ler Even og peker mot posen, der Isak så vidt ser egg, bacon og spagetti under potetgullposen på toppen.  
“Er det greit om jeg leser mens du lager middag, så kan vi se filmen mens vi spiser?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heftige dager på fysmat, altså. Isaks timeplan fremover er reell - selv om han forhåpentligvis ikke trenger 12 timer på alle fysikklabene. 
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer på forrige kapittel, keep'em coming!
> 
> I tillegg til å skrive dette kapittelet, holder jeg også på å sikre produksjonen fremover: Jeg samler inn penger til P3-aksjonen (TV-aksjonen)! DU kan donere penger for at JEG skal skrive fics, med DINE ideer! Se https://www.spleis.no/project/51899 for informasjon om innsamlingen! Jeg satser på å skrive en fic pr 2500 kroner - gi så jeg svir!
> 
> (Og et lite innblikk i hvordan gutta har det om et par måneder får du her om du vil: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353047)


	6. Forstår ingenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiden går litt kjappere nå som gutta er ferdige med mye av det nye, og hverdagen begynner. Dette kapittelet foregår mellom torsdag 16. og fredag 24. august 2018.

Torsdag morgen har han matematikkforelesning klokken 10:15. Han står opp tidlig for å lese litt før han drar. Mens de spiser frokost, legger han merke til det lyseblå plastarmbåndet til Even. Med munnen full av mat peker han spørrende på det. Even ser på det og holder opp håndleddet. “Det er fadderukearmbåndet”, sier han. “Det er til festene og sånt i fadderopplegget.”  
“Åja.”  
“Har ikke dere det?”  
“Jeg vet ikke. Har ikke hørt om noe sånt, tror det er mest greier i linjeforeningen og faddergruppen. Men vi har jo ikke tid til noe, jeg kommer i alle fall til å måtte lese masse.” Han kaster et blikk bort på stabelen med bøker som ligger på pulten. “Har du kjøpt noen bøker?” Even nikker. “Jeg kjøpte en, ellers er det masse artikler som vi får utdelt.”  
“Én bok?” Isak ser overrasket på Even.  
“Det er i det ene faget, da. Vi har det først, så kommer de andre etterpå. Jeg har ikke sett så mye på dem ennå.”  
“Har du mange forelesninger da?”  
“En del, men det er litt myk start neste uke, da har vi bare på torsdag. Kanskje vi kan dra til byen en dag? Spise lunsj der?”  
Isak ler. “Byen? Er du gal? Jeg har opplegg hver dag, starter klokken åtte alle dagene unntatt i dag og neste torsdag, og så er jeg ferdig klokken fire. Det er noen fritimer noen dager, men da må jeg lese, tror jeg.”  
“Jøss, så travelt allerede nå?” spør Even forundret.  
Isak viser ham timeplanen som gjelder etter oppstartsukene. Even rister på hodet. “Dette er jo vanvittig. Jeg har ikke studert timeplanen min så nøye, men de snakket om en dag i uken med seminar og en dag med gruppearbeid, da ser vi film og diskuterer.”

***

Litt over klokken ti sitter Isak klar i auditoriet. Han har satt seg langt fremme, ved veggen. Han holder rundt den grønne og rosa thermokoppen med kaffe han tok med hjemmefra, drikker små slurker av den mens han ser mot tavlen. De svarte setene med slitte skai-trekk er plassert to og to rundt ham. Klappsetene klaprer etterhvert som plassene fylles opp.  
“Hei!” Det er Erlend som dumper ned ved siden av ham.  
“Hei”, sier Isak tilbake.  
“Fikk du lest i går eller?” Erlend kikker på ham bak den lange luggen som henger ned foran pannen i dag.  
Isak nikker bekreftende. “Fikk lest en del, ja.”  
“Bra det da. Dumt å falle av første uka.” Erlend åpner boken sin på første kapittel.

“Velkommen til første forelesning!” sier mannen fremst i auditoriet. Han ser ung ut, kan ikke være mer enn noen få år eldre enn dem, tenker Isak. “I dag skal vi gjennomgå opplegget i matematikk 1. I morgen skal vi ha en test.” Isak skvetter til. Han hører et tiltagende kor av urolig mumling rundt seg i auditoriet. “Slapp av”, sier mannen etter noen sekunder. “Det er bare en test for at dere selv skal se hvordan dere ligger an etter sommerferien, og om det er spesielle ting dere bør jobbe ekstra med.”

Han fortsetter å gjennomgå slidene sine, forteller om pensum, forelesningsopplegg, øvingsgrupper, lab og obligatoriske innleveringer. “Dere må få godkjent seks av ti øvinger, men jeg anbefaler på det sterkeste at dere jobber med alle sammen”, sier han alvorlig.

 

Resten av dagen er introduksjon til grupperefleksjon, med det som i følge timeplanen er en motivasjonsforelesning, etterfulgt av gruppearbeid. Allerede på forelesningen biter Isak tennene sammen for å ikke stønne høyt. Den skingrende stemmen til foreleseren irriterer ham, hun snakker om viktigheten av å tenke positivt, være åpne for andres meninger, lytte før man snakker. Ordene trenger knapt nok inn i ham, ørene har lukket seg og ordene skvetter vekk som vann på en varm panne. “Etterpå skal dere ha gruppearbeid for å bli bedre kjent med hverandre!” Foreleseren rynker pannen og ser strengt i hans retning når han sukker tungt av ordene hennes. Han retter seg opp og forsøker se engasjert og positiv ut, vil ikke at hun skal se at han er åpenbart negativ.

På gruppearbeidet skal de sitte to og to sammen og tegne hverandre. Han overmannes av en desperat lyst til å bruke svart tusj over hele arket, men nøyer seg med å tegne en svart-hvitt tegning av en av de andre på gruppen, en stille gutt, liten og med vannkjemmet hår og en litt for stor nystrøket skjorte som er stappet ned i de beige buksene hans. Isak ser for seg hvordan Even tegner, prøver å forestille seg hvordan han ville ha tegnet her. Den andre snakker ikke til ham, svarer bare med enstavelsesord, men ser konsentrert ned på arket sitt, tegner sakte med lette blyantstrøk som om han er nervøs for å tegne feil. “Er alle ferdige?” Studenten som leder gruppene spør ut i rommet. Gutten med skjorten rister på hodet. “Ok, fem minutter til da!”

Etterpå bytter de tegninger med den andre delen av gruppen på bordet, som ut fra tegningene skal si tre ting om dem. Jenta som får den andre guttens tegning fniser. “Du er litt utydelig”, sier hun høyt og smiler mot Isak. Isak kaster et blikk på tegningen. Gutten har tegnet en omtrent fem centimeter høy menneskelignende figur, full av tette, små blyantstreker, lette som fjær, men udefinerte og vage. “Fortell meg tre ting om deg i stedet”, sier hun og borer de brune øynene sine i Isak. “Han kan ikke tegne, i hvert fall”, legger hun til med et nikk mot Isaks tegning. Tonefallet hennes minner Isak om Sara.

Etter en time med gruppearbeid som føles som en hel dag, har Isak mest lyst til å gå hjem, men det er fortsatt to timer med prosjektarbeid igjen. De skal ha de samme gruppene som i grupperefleksjonen, og jobbe med et prosjekt i rotasjonsfysikk. Jenta med de brune øynene, hun heter Birgitte, sukker tungt. “Kunne vi ikke i det minste fått noe med matematikk? Jeg hater fysikk!”  
“Hva gjør du her da?” Isak ser litt forundret på henne.  
Hun rødmer litt og ser bort. “Jeg søkte indøk.” De andre rundt bordet nikker. Opptakskravet der er ørlite høyere enn fysmat.  
“Jeg kom inn på nanoteknologi, men jeg ønsket heller å gå fysmat. Jeg kommer til å gå videre med doktorgrad etterpå, og det er større muligheter til vitenskapelig arbeid i teoretisk fysikk.” Det er den stille gutten som snakker. De andre tre se overrasket på ham, det er den lengste sammenhengende setningen Isak har hørt ham si. “Ok?”  
“Nanoteknologi er et nyere fagfelt, men det betyr også at det er mer styrt av industrien. Jeg vil helst jobbe med ren forskning”, sier han.  
“Men du er fra Stavanger, hvorfor ikke noe innen olje i stedet?” spør den fjerde på gruppen, en jente med mørkeblå pologenser og det lysebrune håret i en flette, hun presenterte seg som Lisa.  
Han ser på henne og rynker på pannen. “Oljå er det jo ikkje någe fremtid i!”

Heldigvis kommer studenten som veileder dem og spør hvordan det går, og de blir oppslukt av prosjektet igjen.

 

Neste morgen er det mattetest. Isak leste hele kvelden før, har pugget og tatt notater fra det første kapittelet i boken, som foreleseren sa var pensum for testen. Den skal teste forkunnskapene deres i matematikk, og Isak angrer på at han ikke prioriterte forkurset før semesterstart. Han gruer seg fryktelig, Even sier det går bra, men hva vet vel Even om dette, tenker han, Even kan jo ikke matematikk.

Oppgavene er greie, i motsetning til mange andre i rommet har Isak ingen problemer med å gjøre ferdig alle. Når det er ti minutter igjen blir han sittende og se seg rundt i rommet. Erlend sitter ved siden av ham og ble ferdig etter bare et kvarter, Benjamin og Lisa sitter fortsatt og regner, mens Birgitte ser frustrert ut og har bare et halvskrevet ark foran seg. Foreleseren gjennomgår løsningsforslaget på slutten. Isak blir sittende taus og se på tegnene han skribler på tavlen foran seg.

Etter timen går han frem til foreleseren og stiller seg bakerst i køen av studenter som har spørsmål. Omsider er det hans tur. Han trekker pusten.  
“Hei, du jeg lurer på noe.”  
“Ja, shoot.” Læreren kobler PCen sin fra prosjektøren og samler sammen notatene sine før han snur seg mot Isak.  
“Den testen… er den reell? Altså er det det vi skulle kunnet?”

Mannen foran ham skakker på hodet. “Ja, som vi sier så er formålet med den å teste forkunnskapene deres og at dere skal få et bilde av hva vi forventer at du kan og hvilke krav vi stiller til deg.” Han gransker Isak igjen. “Hvordan gikk det da? Kan jeg se?”  
Uten å si noe rekker Isak ham arkene sine.  
Læreren ser raskt gjennom dem og smiler. “Dette er jo strålende, du har nesten alt riktig, det eneste er den utregningen her, der bommet du litt.” Han peker nederst på det ene arket. “Trenger du hjelp til den eller?”  
Isak rister på hodet. “Nei, jeg vet hva som er feil. Men….” Han drar på det. “Jeg føler at jeg ikke skjønner noe som helst! Jeg ser jeg har fått nesten alt rett her, jeg skjønner alle ordene, men jeg forstår ingenting, hvis du skjønner?”

Mannen ler og rister på hodet. “Nei, egentlig skjønner jeg det ikke. Men hør her. Dere er sånn nesten alle som begynner her. Det føles som om dere ikke forstår noe som helst, men det kommer seg etterhvert! Dette er en annen måte å tenke og resonnere på enn på videregående, dere må lære den vitenskapelige tenkemåten og metoden å gjennomføre matematiske resonnementer på. Og det er det vi skal lære dere! Husk at du har kommer inn her, du er ikke dum!”

***

I helgen sitter Isak og leser. Han leser det første kapittelet i matteboken nok en gang, noterer igjen, gjør alle oppgavene til kapittelet, gjør testen de fikk på fredag en gang til. Even kysser ham i nakken og spør om han vil være med ut, Isak rister på hodet, han må forstå dette først. Even kysser ham igjen og spør om det er greit at han går på fest på faddergruppen si, de skal se en film hjemme hos en av fadderne, ta noen øl, ikke noen store greier. Isak nikker og snur hodet opp mot ham for et kyss, før han snur seg mot bøkene igjen.

Innbitt blir han sittende et par timer til til, til bokstavene svirrer foran ham, linjene hopper og øynene svir. Det verker bak pannebrasken, det hjelper ikke å rulle på hodet eller massere pannen med fingertuppene lenger.

Plutselig kommer et pip fra telefonen, og skjermen lyser opp.

**Sana**

**18.08.2018 20:07**  
Hvordan går det?

 **20:08**  
Det går bra. Du da?

 **20:08**  
Bra her også. Men det går fort.

 **20:09**  
Kungliga Tekniska Högskolen er ikke helt som Nissen?

  **20:11**  
Kungliga Tekniska Högskolen er ganske langt fra Nissen.

 **20:12**  
Mye å gjøre?

 **20:13**  
Veldig mye. Har lest i hele dag.

 **20:14**  
Jeg også.

 

Han bli sittende med telefonen foran seg på bordet, biter seg i underleppen og stryker hånden gjennom håret. Det er sikkert bustete, tenker han, han ligner vel en vill professor. Han lar begge hendene gli gjennom håret før han buster det kraftig til og tenker at han sikkert ligner Isaac Newton nå.

 **20:20**  
Egentlig føles det som om jeg ikke skjønner er dritt. Jeg vet ikke om jeg har noe her å gjøre. Nå har jeg lest hele dagen og fortsatt har jeg ikke peiling på hvordan jeg fikk alt riktig på en mattetest vi hadde i går. Jeg kan jo ikke holde på sånn, å ikke skjønne det jeg driver med?

 

Han blir sittende og vente på svar på Sana, men telefonen er mørk og stum. Han angrer på at han sendte meldingen. Han burde ikke ha blottlagt seg sånn for Sana. Han lurer på om han kan sende en melding til, om at han bare kødda, eller om hun uansett ikke vil tro ham, bare le av at han kan være så desperat.

Oppgitt legger han fra seg telefonen. Faddergruppen hans har vel også noe greier i dag, så vidt han husker skulle en eller annen på Berg studentby hoste vors før togafest. Berg ligger like ovenfor Lerkendal studentby, så kanskje han skal stikke oppom, tenker han. Han vet ikke om han orker togafest, hodet er ikke helt i humør til å kle seg ut i laken og rave rundt på fylla i dag. Han sjekker kjøleskapet, de har heldigvis noen øl stående. Han putter dem i en plastpose sammen med resten av potetgullet fra torsdag kveld. Etterpå funderer han på å ta en dusj, men gidder ikke, det får holde å bytte t-skjorte, tenker han. Han blir uansett ikke lenge, bare et par timer, tenker han, må få tankene vekk fra bøkene.

 

Oppe hos Mathias er det full fest. Musikken høres ut gjennom glipen i vinduene, og bordet er fullt av flasker. De fleste har på seg hvite laken drapert på skrå over skulderen, og Isak angrer litt på at han ikke tok med noe fra skapet, om ikke annet for ikke å skille seg ut. Han blir stående like innenfor døren et øyeblikk før en stemme hviner fra sofaen. “Iiiisak!” Det er Birgitte som spretter opp. Hun har på en trang, utringet topp og blå jeans, og småløper frem til ham for å trekke ham ned i sofaen. Litt perpleks følger han etter, og snart er han dypt inne i en samtale med Birgitte og Erlend om kvantemekanikk.

Han slapper av, kjenner det er godt å sitte sånn i en myk, grå sofa og slappe av, bare lene ryggen bakover og la ordene flyte, la dem bryne seg litt i en samtale med andre som er opptatt av det samme som ham, som ikke bare nikker og sier han er søt. Birgitte har lagt armen sin på rygglenet bak ham, og når hånden hennes faller ned på skulderen hans skvetter han til. Den forsvinner, han er ikke sikker på om det var et uhell eller ikke at den havnet der. “Du tok ikke med deg kjæresten din da?” spør Erlend høyt. Isak rister på hodet og mumler noe om fadderfest på Dragvoll.

Plutselig er samtalen over på noe annet, Birgitte snakker høyt om hvor mye skole de har, er det virkelig lov med så mange timer i uken, gjelder ikke arbeidsmiljøloven for studenter, de som jobber har jo grenser for hvor mye de kan jobbe.  
“Det er ingen som tvinger deg da”, mener Erlend.  
“Men da stryker jeg”, protesterer Birgitte.  
“Det er ditt valg, da. Du klarer sikkert lese mer effektivt på egen hånd enn en del av forelesningene, jeg har hørt at mattelab er skikkelig bråkete, så med den uroen i auditoriet er det sikkert like greit å finne seg en lesesal og få gjort dobbelt så mye på en time.” Erlend lener hodet bakover og heller i seg ølen sin.  
Birgitte skjærer en grimase. Det er tydelig at hun er lei av pratet hans. “Det er ikke sikker alle lærer på samme måte som deg, da.” Hun snur seg mot Isak og smiler fortrolig. “Eller kanskje de skjønner at de ikke skjønner alt”, legger hun lavt til like ved øret hans. Han smiler ut i rommet uten å møte blikket hennes.

Benjamin løfter så vidt blikket mot henne. “Ja, det er vel ulempen med jentepoengene, da, at du kommer inn uten det nødvendige grunnlaget.”  
Birgitte åpner munnen for å si noe, men Erlend avbryter henne. “Skrøt ikke du av at du hadde vært et år på bibelskole for å samle poeng? Det er vel samme greia?”  
“Men det er ikke gratis poeng basert på kjønn, det er fordi vi lærer noe”, protesterer Benjamin.  
“Lærer noe, ja. At jorda er 6000 år gammel?” Erlend ser utfordrende på ham.  
“Det står i Bibelen”, svarer Benjamin. “Selv om det kanskje ikke passer deg. Det er Guds ord. På samme måte som at kvinner skal tie i forsamlingen og at homoseksuelle er syndere for Guds øyne også er Guds ord.” Han ser så vidt på Birgitte.

“Nei vet du hva! Det der er så kulturell kontekst at jeg nesten spyr!” Erlend klasker ølboksen sin hardt i bordet. “Historien om Sodoma og Gomorra handler om en far som nekter gi fra seg de unge døtrene sine for at mennene i byen skal voldta dem! I stedet tilbyr han å ofre gjestene sine for at mennene skal kunne voldta dem i stedet, en gjerning som er helt uhørt, men det er tross alt snakk om voksne menn, ikke unge jenter!” Erlend er hvit i ansiktet av sinne. “Og voldtekt av menn har like mye med homofil kjærlighet å gjøre som voldtekt av unger har med heterofil kjærlighet å gjøre.”  
“Seksuelt samkvem hører hjemme i ekteskapet mellom mann og kvinne”, sier Benjamin høyt.  
“Javel, så gift deg med dama di før du knuller henne da. Ikke la de forkvaklede og utdaterte holdningene dine gå ut over andre!”

Erlend reiser seg sint opp og går fort mot vinduet. “Jeg gidder ikke diskutere dette, jeg er på fest for å ha det gøy, ikke for å krangle.” Kjeven hans er sammenbitt og senene i halsen strammer seg. Isak puster ut. Et øyeblikk savner han Sana, hun hadde alltid de riktige ordene på tungen for å drepe enhver diskusjon, av og til nesten litt skremmende, men akkurat nå er han takknemlig for Erlend.

Vorspielet punkterer litt etter utblåsningen, stemningen tar seg ikke helt opp igjen. Benjamin sniker seg ut med et såret uttrykk i ansiktet, verten mumler et takk for at han kom idet han går ut døren, uten at det ser ut som han egentlig mener det.

Isak blir sittende i sofaen med ølen sin. Han føler seg tom til tross for at han ikke sa noe. Han har ikke sagt noe om at kjæresten hans er en gutt, og nå føles det så dumt å si det, som om Erlend sa det han sa fordi han skjønte at Isak var homo, på en måte. Han vet jo egentlig at det ikke er sånn, men når tanken først har satt seg…. Han sukker og reiser seg, lurer på om han skal ta én øl til eller om han skal gi seg.

Telefonen vibrerer i lommen. Det er fra Even. _“Hvordan går det? Er du hjemme?”_  
Isak taster raskt tilbake. _“Jeg er hos en i klassen på Berg. Vet ikke hvor lenge jeg blir her.”_  
“Ok, skal dere videre eller drar du hjem?”  
“Vet ikke. Det er sånn togafest. Men jeg tok ikke med laken.” Han blir stående og se ned på telefonen i hånden.

“Blir du med på togafesten, eller?” Erlend står plutselig ved siden av ham.  
Isak skvetter til og putter telefonen i lommen. “Eh, jeg vet ikke helt. Er litt sliten.”  
“Skjønner. Det skjer mye.”  
“Ja.” Telefonen vibrerer igjen og han tar den instinktivt opp. _“Si fra da. Jeg kommer hjem om du drar hjem, ellers kan vi kanskje møtes?”_ Isak rynker pannen og prøver tenke etter hva han vil.  
“Dama di eller?” Erlend nikker mot telefonen hans.  
“Eh… typen min.” Isak prøver å si det lett, ikke flakke med blikket eller rødme når han ser på Erlend.  
“Jaja, same same.” Erlend trekker på skuldrene. “Skal du være med eller?”  
“Nei, jeg tror jeg drar hjem, jeg.” Han ser ned på telefonen igjen. Tommelen henger over skjermen.  
“Okei. Hils da.” Erlend nikker med et smil mot telefonen. “Og ta ham med neste gang.”  
Isak smiler tilbake. “Jepp.”

 _“Jeg drar hjem, jeg.”_  
_“OK. Kommer. ❤”_  
_❤_

 

***

Den neste uken går raskere, sikkert fordi de jobber med prosjektet i mekanikk.Han prøver gå hjem etter siste forelesning hver dag. Et par kvelder er han på fadderarrangementer, han er innom Mikrobryggeriet og et par andre puber på bar-til-bar-kveld, spiser pizza med faddergruppen en kveld.

Even er hjemme de fleste ettermiddagene, han fikser middag, handler mat. Han har bare to dager med forelesninger denne uken, ellers ser han film. Isak undrer seg litt over det løse opplegget, hvordan samme universitet kan ha så forskjellig måte å undervise på. Ikke at han unner Even 40-timersuker med forelesninger og øvinger, men han skjønner ikke helt hvordan fire timer i ett fag skal tilsvare hans åtte timer i et like stort fag, for ikke å si de 18 timene med fysikk han har på timeplanen hver uke.

“Hva skal du gjøre i dag?” De spiser frokost sammen fredag morgen. Isak har smurt tre skiver med leverpostei og egg ved kjøkkenbenken, og setter seg ved bordet der Even har skjenket kaffe.  
“Jeg vet ikke helt. Har en film jeg burde ha sett, men den er så kjedelig.” Even drikker en slurk av kaffekoppen sin.  
“Hvilken film da?”  
“Politiskolen. Vi har et prosjekt der vi sammenlikner Politiskole-filmene og ser på utviklingen i karakterer, historier og filmteknikk, men filmene er så dårlige at jeg ikke vet helt hvor jeg skal starte.” Han ser oppgitt på Isak.  
Isak ler av ham. “Nå høres du ut som en pretensiøs filmnerd, Even.”  
Even lener hodet så vidt tilbake og ser ned på ham med viktig mine. “Jeg har bare sans for kvalitet.”  
“Kvalitet. Right.” Han ser på klokken og skyver stolen tilbake og tørker eggesmulene fra leppene. “Jeg må komme meg avgårde nå. Vi skal presentere prosjektet i dag.”  
“Det var de fysikkgreiene?” Isak nikker. “Lykke til da, bby.” Even legger armene rundt ham og trekker ham inntil seg. Isak lener seg et øyeblikk mot ham, men når han kjenner at Even gnir hoftene sine langsomt mot hans egne ler han og trekker seg bort. “Du. Jeg må gå ass. Ha det fint da.”

Ute i gangen tråkker han i skoene sine og tar på seg allværsjakken. Han ser opp på Even som står i t-skjorte og joggebukser borte ved badedøren. “Gidder du kanskje ta klesvasken i dag? Vi er snart tom for sokker.”  
Even nikker. “Ai, ai capt’n, det skal jeg fikse.”

***

Prosjektet gikk bra, gruppen lagde en fin presentasjon og faglærerne skrøt av dem. Isak går hjemover med lette skritt, det sildrer fint i kroppen, en kilende følelse av å være høy på et eller annet, kroppen føles lettere, det føles godt å ta helg nå. Han rynker på brynene når han kommer forbi huset, vinduene er mørke. Even pleier ha på mye lys når han er hjemme, enten det eller så sitter han i mørket med det blålige lyset fra TVen når han ser film. “Hallo?” roper han når han kommer inn. Ingen svarer. Han sjekker soverommet, sengen er like uryddig som da han dro i morges, og den blå IKEA-posen med skittentøy står ved døren, overfylt som da han dro i morges. Han sukker. “Even?” sier han inn i stuen, selv om han vet han ikke får svar. En brukt kaffekopp står ved siden av Macen hans på salongbordet, men frokosten er i det minste ryddet bort, konstaterer han.

Han åpner kjøleskapsdøren og ser at de bare har et par egg og et glass syltetøy der. Even tok resten av osten og skinken i morges, mens Isak skrapte leverposteiboksen. Han regnet med at Even kom til å handle både pålegg og middag.  
_“Hvor er du?”_ Han sender Even er kjapp melding, hvis Even er på butikken så trenger han jo ikke stikke dit.

Etter noen minutter har han ennå ikke fått svar. Ute har det begynt å regne kraftig, han kjenner at han egentlig ikke har lyst til å gå på butikken nå. Han har lyst til å krype sammen i sofaen, spise litt, drikke en øl, spille FIFA eller kanskje se en film med Even, kanskje han fortsatt ikke har sett Politiskolen-filmene, tenker han. Adrenalinet fra formiddagens presentasjon er borte, nå kjenner han at han er sliten, nesten utmattet.

Han forsøker å ringe Even, kanskje han kan kjøpe litt snop også hvis han er på butikken, en pose med surt skum eller en sjokolade. Men han tar ikke telefonen, “Vennligst legg igjen en beskjed etter pipetonen”.

Irritert kler han på seg igjen og går på butikken. Kreativiteten er ikke-eksisterende, så han ender med et par frossenpizza, noen bokser øl, gulost, salami, kokt skinke, en pakke egg og en boks rømme. Når han går forbi vaskepulveret, lurer han på om de har mer av det hjemme, han kan ikke komme på å ha sett det. For sikkerhets skyld legger han en pakke i kurven, så kan han vaske klær når han kommer hjem. Han smiler for seg selv når han passerer hyllen med ullundertøy og sokker borte ved tannpastaen, å kjøpe nytt i stedet for å vaske høres både ekstravagant og samtidig litt voksent ut, men han prøver seg på vaskeriet først. Nøkkelkortet henger ved siden av døren, vet han.

Pizzaen står i ovnen og osten begynner å bli gylden. Han har vært på vaskeriet og satt på en maskin. Det viste seg å være såpedispenser i maskinen, det forklarer hvorfor han ikke har sett vaskepulver hjemme hos dem. Vasken er ferdig om halvannen time, da skal han flytte den over i tørketrommelen, han må huske å sette på alarmen på telefonen så det våte tøyet ikke blir liggende og bli surt.

Idet han tar opp telefonen, ser han en melding fra Even. Den er datert klokken halv fem, like etter at han gikk på butikken. _“Jeg er på standup med Harm &Hegseth med faddergruppa mi. Det var fri inngang med armbåndet, men du kan være med om du vil. Det er på Scandic Lerkendal, der foreldrene mine bodde, kl 17.” _

Han ser på klokken, den er over seks nå. Han puster oppgitt ut, det hørtes jo egentlig veldig gøy ut, kjenner han. Han liker Harm&Hegseth, en passende blanding av fjas og fine ting. Og han kunne veldig gjerne tenkt seg den adspredelsen akkurat i dag, når hodet endelig er tømt for stress og det føles som han har kontroll.

Det slamrer i stekeplaten når han tar pizzaen ut fra ovnen og setter den hardt fra seg på komfyrtoppen. “Føkk!” Pekefingeren kom borti platen, og han stikker den i munnen noen sekunder, ser på den grålige stripen over fingertuppen og vurderer om han bør holde den under kaldt vann eller om det går bra. Det svir, men irritert kutter han med harde drag pizzaen i fire med pizzahjulet, og slenger et stykke på et fat. Orker ikke stå ved kjøkkenvasken med fingeren under vannstrålen i en evighet.

Han lurer på om han skal finne noen fra klassen og spørre om de skal finne på noe. Kanskje Erlend eller Kristian, før han kommer på at Erlend skulle i middag hos en onkel og tante litt utenfor byen, og Kristian skulle på noe fotballgreier. Det er egentlig fadderkveld, men gruppen var enig om å flytte det til tidligere i uken fordi så mange skulle andre ting til helgen. Og det var greit for Isak også, en rolig kveld med Even hadde vært fint, før bad-taste-fest lørdag kveld.

Han blir sittende i sofaen med telefonen litt klønete i hånden, fingeren gjør vondt, han vet ikke helt hvem han kan sende melding til. Noen er på byen, ser han på klassens Facebookgruppe. De andre er greie, de, men han vet ikke om han vil henge med dem, han føler ikke han har så mye til felles med dem. Samtaletemaene er på en måte brukt opp, og han orker ikke diskutere skole i kveld, i hvert fall ikke med en medstudent som tilfeldigvis er på byen.

Med et sukk siger han tilbake mot sofaryggen og lukker øynene, han kjenner det svir litt bak øyelokkene, det gjør godt å lukke dem. Han vil bare sitte her litt til, så skal han finne på noe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Ane_Rikke for massasje og tilbakemeldinger på dette kapittelet ❤️
> 
> Hva er det med Isak, er han bare sliten eller er det noe mer? Og hva med disse folka i klassen, er de virkelig introverte nerder som ham selv? Selv den mest optimistiske kan jo tvile litt...
> 
> Jeg har (av en eller annen grunn...) veldig mye å skrive på for tiden, men jeg skal prøve å få ut et kapittel til av denne historien til neste helg. Det kommer også snart en historie basert på ideer fra dere som var med på P3-aksjonsspleisen, like over helgen, tenker jeg. Det ligger an til fem historier totalt, men de kommer litt utover høsten/vinteren. Jeg liker ikke å legge eksisterende prosjekter på is, og sliter samtidig litt med å skrive for mange ting samtidig - så jeg prioriterer kanskje å få ferdig Even og Isaks første høst i Trondheim først. Men hvem vet, liksom.


	7. Sweet chili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nok et en-dags-kapittel, denne gang 25. august 2018.

Det er mørkt ute når Isak våkner. Han ser så vidt en stripe av det gule lyset fra lampen utenfor. Even ligger ved siden av ham. Det kommer små snork fra ham, lyden av den slappe ganen hans, bedøvet av alkoholen, tenker Isak. Det lukter av ham, en eim av fyll som han bare legger merke til når han selv ikke har drukket, når alt han drakk i går var en halvliter Fanta da han våknet til åtte meldinger og to ubesvarte anrop fra Even like før midnatt. Han hadde kjent svien bak øyelokkene da han gikk fra stuen til soverommet, uten å ta turen om badet, vrengte bare av seg klærne før han gikk rett til sengs.

Han strekker seg etter telefonen, klokken er halv tre. Han føler seg lys våken. En stund blir han liggende i sengen. Han vrir seg, bytter stilling, forsøker å ignorere lyden fra Even som føles stadig mer høylydt. Han vet ikke når Even kom hjem, men ut fra den siste meldingen fra ham var det iallfall etter klokken ett.

00:21  
Savner deg bby

00:30  
Tar en øl til så kommer jeg hjem

00:35  
Vi drar hjemover nå.

01:15  
Straks hjemme

Med et sukk reiser Isak seg stille fra sengen og går ut på kjøkkenet. Uten å skru på taklyset tar han seg et glass vann og drikker det i store slurker. Han lukker øynene og bøyer hodet bakover, ruller på nakken som om han er støl, kjenner kroppen føles litt løsere etterpå.

Han setter seg ned og forsøker lese litt, men ordene fester seg ikke, verken fysikkboken eller den enkle Star Wars-historien han så vidt har begynt på. Sofaen er myk og han legger seg ned med et teppe over seg for å se om han greier sove der. Hodet er fullt av bekymringer og tanker om alt han ikke skjønner, og etter å ha snudd seg frem og tilbake en halv times tid står han opp og går tilbake til sengen.

Han er ikke sikker på når han våkner, han har åpenbart sovnet igjen. Kroppen er lemster og han føler seg ikke utsovet, men han greier ikke sovne igjen. Even grynter ned i puten når Isak står opp, han stryker ham forsiktig over kinnet. Huden hans er småklam, han var varm å ligge inntil, Isak kunne ligget der lenge hvis det ikke var for at han ikke ville vekke Even.

Vannet i dusjen er varmt, det vasker de grå tankene vekk, sammen med de salte tårene, tyngden i kroppen, alt han ikke forstår, mykner de støle skuldrene, tømmer hodet for greier. Han finner et håndkle i skapet på badet, det er mykt, mykere enn det pleier. Litt forvirret stikker han nesen ned i det, lurer på om det er brukt og lagt på plass igjen, før han skjønner at det er tørketromlet, det er vasket og tørket i vaskeriet, pokker, han glemte hente klesvasken i går, kommer han på. Even kommer til å mobbe ham hvis han finner det ut, han må skynde seg å hente den, tenker han, mens han tørker kjapt gjennom håret og skuldrene og trekker en joggebukse og en t-skjorte på seg.

Men først kaffe. Han heller vann i kaffetrakteren og fyller filteret med kaffe, husker å trykke på knappen, og står litt urolig, kroppen føles litt seig og trøtt på samme tid som han er lett og uthvilt, omsider en dag uten planer, ikke før festen i kveld. Han og Even skal bare chille, kanskje gå en tur til byen, se seg rundt, gå hånd i hånd, småfnise, gjøre ingenting i noen timer.

Han blir stående ved benken, med ryggen mot vinduet og siden lent mot benkeplaten, Kaffetrakteren surkler og duften av kaffe sprer seg. Utålmodig heller han den første svarte, sterke kaffen i koppen. Han tar en slurk og rynker på nesen, lurer på om det er fløte i kjøleskapet før han kommer på at det er det nesten garantert ikke, men en slant vann hjelper vel det også, gjør den mindre bitter, raske å drikke. Han smiler ved tanken på hva Even ville sagt om han så ham nå, drikker lunken, ubalansert kaffe sånn.

Så kommer han på klesvasken. Han ser ut av vinduet, det er overskyet, bakken er våt. Med et sukk drikker han ut og setter fra seg den tomme kaffekoppen på benken før han går og tar på seg sko. I døren stopper han opp og lurer på om han burde legge igjen en beskjed til Even, men det går så fort, han er tilbake før han våkner.

Det er tomt i vaskeriet. To av maskinene går, men heldigvis har ingen tømt hans egen maskin. Klærne ligger våte og hardpakkede langs veggene i trommelen. Han ser bort på tørketromlene langs den andre veggen, men han vet ikke om de kommer til å være hjemme når den er ferdig så han stapper de våte plaggene i IKEA-posen har tok med.

“Du glemte denne.” Forvirret ser han opp og ser den mørke jenta han hilste på da de flyttet inn stå med en sokk i hånden.  
“Åh. Takk.” Han tar den fra henne og putter den i posen, og kaster et blikk inn i vaskemaskinen for å se om det er noe mer der.  
“Den er tom nå”, smiler hun.  
“Det er sykt vanskelig å se noe inni den”, mener Isak. “Det burde vært lys der.”  
“Det er lys i dem, men det virker ikke i denne.”  
“Åh. Jeg har visst ikke vasket så mye klær her.”  
“Ja, det er mest han kjæresten din som vasker?” spør hun, han ser nysgjerrigheten i blikket hennes.  
Isak mumler noe om at det er mest praktisk sånn, han har det travelt på skolen selv.

Han slenger IKEA-posen over skulderen og begynner gå mot døren, han vil skynde seg tilbake til Even. Idet han lukker døren til vaskeriet hører han kjappe skritt etter seg.  
“Vi kan jo ta følge, vi skal jo samme sted.” Hun er like ved siden av ham nå. Den søte duften av henne er overveldende. Han trekker på skuldrene, de kan jo det.

Hun skravler og peker hele veien tilbake. Snakker om studiene sine, om hva hun liker og ikke liker, hvor lenge hun har bodd her, hvor godt hun trives, at det er SÅ hyggelig å være naboen til Isak. Isak kjenner hodepinen komme snikende, han vil hjem til kaffen, hjem til roen og stillheten inne. 

“Du vil ikke bli med inn og ta en kopp kaffe da?”   
Isak ser perpleks på henne når hun spør. “Hæ?”   
“Bli med inn og ta en kopp kaffe? Eller te?”  
“Nei, en annen gang, kanskje, jeg må inn med denne.” Han løfter vaskebagen mot henne.  
“Okei. En annen gang da.” Han kjenner det strålende smilet hennes i ryggen når han går inn.

Det kommer lave snorkelyder fra soverommet når han kommer inn. Han ser på klokken, den er halv elleve, Even burde stå opp snart, tenker han. Med et sukk setter han bagen i gangen og går inn på kjøkkenet. Kaffetrakteren står fortsatt på, han burde kanskje ha husket å helle den over på kannen, tenker han, den er brent og bitter. Han skjærer en grimase når han tar en slurk til, og heller den grumsete, brune væsken ned i vasken før han setter på ny kaffe, denne gangen fast bestemt på å både vente til den er ferdig traktet, og helle den rett over på kaffekannen etterpå.

Når kaffen er ferdig og korken på kaffekannen skrudd på, går han inn på soverommet med en kopp kaffe i hver hånd, de hvite koppene, han liker dem. De er gode å drikke av, rommer passe mye. Even mente de burde ha kjøpt noen ulike krus også, noe med farger, mønstre. Han synes de er litt kjedelige, og kanskje har har rett i det, tenker Isak når han ser ned på dem. Men kanskje han kan finne en fin kopp til ham i julegave, det må han huske på. Et kult motiv, noe som passer Even.

Soverommet er fortsatt dunkelt, luften innestengt. Det lukter annerledes enn når Even stenger seg inne under dynen, nå er den klamme luften ispedd en eim av alkohol, ikke som sprit, men svette dagen derpå. Persiennene er nede og gardinene fortrekt, og Isak setter koppene på nattbordet og går bort for å åpne dem, slippe inn litt luft og lys. Det flate lyset utenfor er skarpt i forhold til de mørke gardinene, han myser når han ser ut. Fra sengen bak seg hører han et stønn, og krislingen av en dyne som beveger seg.

Bare en forhøyning er synlig under den. Den er dratt stramt opp mellom hodeenden og fotenden av sengen, står i spenn. Isak ser for seg hvordan Even ligger med lukkede øyne i mørket under den, trekker den ene enden ned over hodet mens han tviholder i kanten, og presser mot i den lille fotbukten i den andre enden. Hvordan han presser ansiktet ned mot puten, vil beholde mørket, hvordan luften der inne blir stadig klammere og mer oksygenfattig.   
“Slask. Du må våkne.” Isak ler mot Even. Han hører et grynt fra under dynen, og går mot fotenden av sengen. Lynraskt drar Even beina oppover, han vet hva Isak pønsker på. Isak griper tak i enden av dynen og rykker hardt i den. En blanding av et hyl og et stønn kommer fra den andre enden, og Even gjemmer hodet under puten. Han har bare bokseren på, huden knopper seg av den plutselige kulden fra soveromsluften og trekken fra det halvåpne vinduet. Isak slipper dynen ned på gulvet og legger seg leende ved siden av Even. “Sånn går det når du ikke våkner”, sier han og kysser ham mykt i nakken. “Grrmmp.” Lyden er dempet ned mot puten.   
“Vil du ha kaffe?”   
Even snur seg langsomt og myser mot nattbordet. Han setter seg sakte opp, rister forsiktig på hodet og lukker øynene. “Huff”, stønner han.   
“Hodepine?” spør Isak.  
Even trekker på skuldrene og griper kaffekruset Isak rekker ham. “Nei, ikke egentlig. Bare litt uggen.” Han tar en slurk av kaffen. “Ahhh.” Han ser ned på den virvlende overflaten. “God kaffe, da.” Øynene smiler over kanten på koppen. 

Så kommer Isak på noe. “Har du husket medisinene dine?”   
Even rynker på ansiktet. “Sikkert ikke. Gidder du…?”   
“Selvsagt.” Isak kysser ham på munnen før han reiser seg. “Alt for deg, min kjære!” Han går ut på badet og finner dosetten med pillene. Dagens dose er ganske riktig ikke tatt. Han tapper vann i et glass og går tilbake til Even med det. “Her.” Han rekker ham boksen.   
Even ser opp på ham med store øyne. “Vil du gi meg dem, eller?” Han åpner munnen og strekker tungen så vidt ut over underleppen.   
Isak fnyser og rister på hodet. “Du smaker fyll, bby. Ta dopet ditt selv.”   
Even setter opp furteleppen, men øynene hans gnistrer fortsatt. “Hvis jeg står opp og dusjer og pusser tennene først da?”   
“Da kunne jeg gjort det, men hvis du gjør det i den rekkefølgen så vil det ta deg, eller oss da, minst en time før du får medisinene, og du har vel strengt tatt somlet nok allerede?” 

Even sukker teatralsk og svelger tablettene med vannet. “Ferdig. Kan vi dusje nå?” Han bøyer seg mot Isak og kysser ham.  
“Vi kan det. Hvis du pusser tennene først.” Han rynker på nesen. “Hva drakk du i går egentlig? Eller spiste?”  
“Bare noen øl. Og tapas med aioli. Sjukt digg aioli.”  
“Ja, jeg kjenner det.”

En time senere sitter de ved frokostbordet. Isak har lagd eggerøre, den er klumpete og litt grå. Smøret i pannen var mørkebrunt, og røren sto for lenge før han begynte å røre i den.   
“Du Even.” Isak roter litt med gaffelen i eggerøren sin.  
“Ja?” Han tar en slurk kaffe og ser på ham over kanten på koppen sin. “Dette var digg kaffe. Hva er det for noe?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Ali, kanskje? Tok bare en tilfeldig pose, du får fikse spesialkaffen selv.” Bunnpris har riktignok flere typer kaffe, men han orket ikke finne ut om noen av dem var mer verdt pengene enn en helt standard ferdigmalt filterkaffe da han var og handlet.

Isak trekker pusten. “Eh hvordan var det i går? Var det gøy?”  
Even tygger eggerøren. “Det var morsomt. Hadde du det fint?” Han ser på Isak, og rynker på pannen før han legger ned bestikket. Han legger hånden sin over Isaks. “Satt du hjemme og ventet på meg?”  
Isak ser ned på frokosten sin. Han strammer kjeven og har ikke egentlig lyst på mer mat, kjenner han. “Litt kanskje”, mumler han.

“Altså, jeg synes de faddegreiene er….” Han tar en pause. “Helt greit. Men det er så mye annet jeg heller burde gjøre, lesing og skole og sånt. Så det var helt greit å ikke gjøre noe i går.”  
Han kjenner Evens granskende blikk på seg. “Okei.”  
“Men du kunne kanskje sagt fra om at du tenkte være ute halve natten da?” Han greier ikke helt skjule irritasjonen i stemmen.  
Even nikker. “Jeg burde det. Men vi hadde det så gøy!”  
“Jeg kunne blitt på skolen lengre hvis jeg visste det, liksom. Fått lest litt mer. Og det er andre gangen du ditcher meg sånn!”  
“Du leser jo hele tiden!” Even høres oppgitt ut. “Du har jo aldri tid til noe annet.” Han ser ned i kaffen sin. “Du gjør jo ingenting! Vedder på du ikke vet hvordan vaskemaskinen fungerer en gang!” Han slår ut med hånden mot tørkestativet som står i et hjørne av stuen, fullt av tørt undertøy, hettegensere og krøllete bukser.   
“Hah! Det gjør jeg faktisk! Du hadde jo ikke en gang tatt klesvasken i går, slik du lovte du skulle gjøre. Og ikke handlet.”

“Jeg trodde vi skulle få mer tid sammen, liksom, men du leser jo hver eneste kveld.”  
Isak sukker igjen. “Det er bare så sykt mye å gjøre.” Han ser oppgitt opp på Even, en blanding av panikk og trøtthet sprer seg i kroppen. “Men hvis du sier fra om når du har tenkt å være hjemme så kan jeg jo planlegge litt, da. Gjøre ting sammen med deg, og lese når du er på greier med filmnerdene.”  
“Kan vi ikke finne på noe i kveld da? Jeg orker ikke gå på fest, vi kan chille hjemme eller gå på kino eller noe?” Ansiktet hans stråler.  
“I kveld er det jo bad taste party med linjeforeningen min. Det fortalte jeg deg tidlig i uken!”  
“Åh, det er det ja.” Even ser litt betuttet ut. “Men kanskje jeg kan bli med?”

Isak slipper luften ut i et sukk. “Jeg vet ikke helt. Det er egentlig bare for linjeforeningen…” Han biter seg i underleppen. Han vet ikke helt om han har lyst til å ha med Even, føler han burde ha fortalt de andre om ham først, eller i det minste sagt fra om at han tar med kjærest, han vet ikke om det er greit heller. “Men det går sikkert bra altså”, legger han fort til.

“Neida, jeg orker ikke være sammen med to hundre sosialt inkompetente nerder som mener at det ypperste innen film er Harry Potter.” Even smiler mot ham og strekker hånden frem for å stryke ham over armen. “Men du må dra du, da. Diskutere Harry Potter og Phantom Menace.”  
“Nei ass, det er ingen som liker Jar Jar Binks da”, fnyser Isak.  
“Å, innrøm det. Du lo!” Han dulter borti Isak.   
Isak blåser av ham, han liker ikke Jar Jar selv om han var morsom i starten. Men det var jo derfor han var der, tenker han, for å være en comic relief, noe å le av i alt det mørke.

“Men du Isak.” Even ser på ham med alvorlige øyne. “Jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg skal si dette uten at det høres feil ut. Men jeg kan liksom ikke isolere meg selv om dine studier er harde. Mine er jo åpenbart ikke det, ikke sammenliknet med de elitestudiene dine.”   
“Du kan jo gjøre litt husarbeid, da.” Isak peker på bagen med den våte klesvasken i. “Det var liksom ikke SÅ mange ting du skulle gjøre i går. Vaske klær og handle mat. Men gjorde du det?”  
“Sorry, jeg glemte det. Jeg ble sittende og se en film og så måtte jeg løpe.” Even er unnskyldende i stemmen.  
“Det er ikke første gang, akkurat.” Isak er irritert.  
“Det er åpenbart første gang for deg, da”, kontrer Even.  
“Hæ?”  
“Flaks at du fant vaskekjelleren, i det minste.” Even peker på vaskepulveret som står på benken. “Du hadde tydeligvis ikke fått med deg at det var vaskemiddeldispenser der.”  
Isak trekker pusten skarpt inn og puster ut i et sukk. Han vet jo at Even har rett, selv om det føles urettferdig.

Irritert reiser han seg for å rydde av bordet. Han slamrer med kopper og asjetter, dytter brettet med pålegg hardt inn i kjøleskapet, grynter surt når den nyåpnede salamipakken sklir av og pølseskivene faller ned på hyllen under.

“Ro deg ned, da.” Evens stemme er behersket bak ham.  
Isak tørker av kjøkkenbenken. Med bestemte bevegelser børster han av smulene, gnir på en flekk med gammelt jordbærsyltetøy og størknet eggeplomme. “Jeg er rolig, jeg”, svarer han mens han gnukker frem og tilbake med kluten. Han biter seg hardt i underleppen og stirrer ned på hånden med de hvite knokene som krummer seg om kluten.   
“Javel. Bare ikke fyll hele kjøleskapet med matsøl, så.”  
“Jeg. Mistet. Fem. Salamiskiver.” svarer Isak mellom sammenbitte kjever.  
“Jaja, greit.” Evens stemme er lenger borte fra ham. Han hører han romsterer borte ved sofaen.

“Jeg går ut en tur, jeg. Ring meg når du har roet deg ned, da.”  
Isak svarer ikke.

Idet døren slår igjen puster han ut og kjenner skuldrene senke seg. Han støtter hendene mot kjøkkenbenken og lener pannen mot overskapet mens han stirrer ned på de grå skjoldene på benkeplaten under ham. I øyekroken ser han Even gå forbi kjøkkenvinduet på gangveien nedenfor. Han ser så vidt en hodebevegelse mot ham, før han justerer hodetelefonene og går raskt videre mot Strindveien.

Isak skjønner ikke hva som skjedde. Det pleier ikke bli sånn, de pleier småkrangle litt, kanskje surmule noen minutter, så gir de hverandre en klem, han snuser inn duften av Even, kjenner på den myke huden på halsen hans, akkurat der nesen hans treffer den når de står tett inntil hverandre og bøyer hodene ned mot hverandre, kinn mot kinn, nese mot hals, håret som kiler i ansiktet, den kjente lukten, varm pust mot halsen, små kyss, hendene som stryker i lette bevegelser oppover ryggen etter at forsoningen har plantet seg mellom dem.

Isak tar frem telefonen for å sende Even en melding og be ham komme tilbake. Han ville ikke at det skulle ende sånn, de skulle jo ha en chill dag sammen nå. Finne på noe sammen, ta en tur til byen, kanskje sjekke ut en eller annen hipster-kaffebar Even hadde lyst til å gå på, eller en av de vanlige som Isak likte å gå å, noe nytt eller noe velkjent.

Så senker han hånden igjen og rynker pannen. Hva skal han si, egentlig?   
_“Kom hjem, jeg savner deg?”_  
 _“Slutt å oppføre deg som en 5-åring.”_  
 _“Hva skjedde nå?”_

Han sukker og heller seg opp en kopp til med kaffe, kannen er heldigvis ikke tom. Han stiller seg ved kjøkkenvinduet og ser ut på det grønne gresset og de frodige trærne som nesten sperrer utsikten mot veien. Blikket glir mot himmelen, gråheten bidrar ikke akkurat til oppmuntring. Hånden fikler med telefonen mens han ser åpå skyene som beveger seg skrått over himmelen. Noen fugler flyr i trekronene utenfor, det ser ut som de leker seg. Han ser ned på den lille sirkelen med bildet av Even, smiler når han ser på smilet hans før han trykker for å skrive en ny melding.

I det samme lyser skjermen opp og bildet av ham fyller hele skjermen samtidig som telefonen begynner å vibrere i hånden hans. Kjapt sveiper han fingeren over skjermen og løfter telefonen til øret. “Hallo?”  
“Hei.” Det blir stille et sekund, og han hører Even trekker pusten. “Blir du med til byen?”  
Isak nikker. “Ok.”  
“Jeg sitter i parken foran Hovedbygget, kan du ikke komme hit, så går vi ned til Bakklandet eller noe slikt?” Stemmen hans høres helt vanlig ut.  
“Jepp, jeg kommer om et kvarter.”  
“Okei, vi sees.”

Fort rydder han ferdig på kjøkkenet og henger opp klesvasken, rister plaggene kjapt før han henger dem over metalltrådene på klesstativet. Han finner kleshengere til skjortene, husker at Even har snakket om at de blir glattere da slik at de ikke trenger stryke dem. Inne på soverommet trekker han fra gardinene og rister puten og dynen.

Idet han går ut døren kjenner han telefonen vibrere kjapt i lommen. På skjermen lyser et enslig hjerte opp. Han smiler.

Han ser ham når han går ned bakken. Han sitter på benken ytterst mot bakken, med utsikt mot Samfundet. Han har blikket rettet nedover, sitter rak i ryggen, ser så sterk og fin ut. Det kiler i magen til Isak når han ser ham, han er så glad for Even, så inderlig glad for at han ble med til Trondheim, at de begge kom inn her, så de slapp tenke på om de skulle bo i hver sin by, om en av dem skulle jobbe et år i stedet for å studere, om de ikke skulle studere samtidig. 

Isak småløper ned mot ham, det bobler i ham, han må beherske seg for ikke å le høyt før han kommer ned til ham, men greier snike seg innpå ham, kjenner at Even kvepper til når han legger armene sine om skuldrene hans og kinnet inntil hans. Even griper hendene hans og holder ham fast, et øyeblikk føles det nesten som de smelter sammen med kinnene mot hverandre. Isak smyger seg løs og setter seg ved siden av ham, tett inntil ham. Han legger armene rundt ham og mumler unnskyld mellom klemmer og kyss, en tussete inderlighet, egentlig skjønner han ikke hva han ber om unnskyldning for, eller han skjønner det, men skjønner ikke hvorfor det ble sånn.

“Du Even.” Huden på halsen hans kiler mot Isaks lepper. “Kan vi bare drite i å snakke mer om dette.”  
Han kjenner at Even ler. “Vil du ikke snakke om det?”  
“Nei.”  
“Okei.”  
“Okei?”   
“Ja?”  
“Serr?”  
“Nei.”  
“Neivel.”

Isak vet jo det. De kan egentlig ikke la være å snakke om det. Snakke om hvorfor Isak ble så sur om eksploderte, eller egentlig imploderte. Snakke om hvorfor Even er så aktiv på fadderopplegget og Isak ikke er det. Snakke om forskjellen på studiene deres. Snakke om det som er nytt. Snakke om det som er forskjellig fra sånn som det var før.

Men kanskje de ikke trenger snakke om det nå. Kanskje de kan late som det ikke eksisterer en stund. Kanskje de kan vente litt.  
“Kan vi gå på kafe nå? Drikke hipsterkaffe og spise biodynamisk rawfood-kake?”  
Han kjenner at Even rister før små latterkuler ruller ut. “Nei.”  
“Neivel.” Han sukker igjen, litt oppgitt over at Even er så fornuftig.  
“Nei, vi skal gå på Dromedar og drikke sweet chili med hjerteskum og spise gulrotkake med masse sukker og sånn tykt lag med ostekrem.”  
Isak lukker øynene og smaker på den myke halsen hans med nesen. Even reiser seg og drar ham opp. Hånden hans er fast og varm, fingrene kiler mot håndbaken hans når han reiser seg.  
Han klemmer hånden. “Sweet chili og gulrotkake is it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet ble mye kortere enn jeg hadde tenkt, selv om kapittelet kom en uke senere enn det skulle. Sånn kan det gå, når hjernen bobler over av ideer og det er to-tre andre historier som presser på for å komme ut. 
> 
> Og de kommer, altså. Jeg prøver å strukturere meg selv litt, sånn at jeg faktisk får skrevet noe (for jeg blir i bunn og grunn ikke mye mer effektiv av å multitaske, og ikke så mye mer fornøyd med tingenes tilstand heller), men da blir det litt i rykk og napp, og denne historien ble dessverre rykket litt bak. Men jeg håper jeg får skrevet det jeg har tenkt på i løpet av kommende uke sånn at det kommer et nytt kapittel sånn cirka rundt neste helg.


	8. Forskjellige rom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittlet starter lørdag 25. august og går frem omtrent en uke, til lørdag 1. september.

Den friske luften gjør godt, kjenner Isak. De trasker nedover mot Bakklandet, det er flere enn dem som er på vei mot byen. Sammensetningen av de gående er annerledes enn i Oslo, legger han merke til, her er det mest unge mennesker, og en del voksne, men få småbarnsfamilier, få som ser ut til å være ute på tur. De fleste går fort, bruker beina som fremkomstmiddel i stedet for buss eller bil for å komme seg til byen, regner han med.

Inne på Dromedar er de heldige og får et bord helt innerst i lokalet. Even går for å handle kaffe mens Isak setter seg ned med ryggen mot veggen. Det er lavt under taket, hvitmalte vegger, en fotograf har utstilling her. Motivene er detaljer fra områder, ser det ut til, det er nærbilder av dørhåndtak og vinduer, noen utskjæringer, trepaneler malt i gult og rødt. Bildene sier ham ingenting, det er kanskje fordi han ikke kjenner området, tenker han, eller fordi han ser dem i feil vinkel, kanskje. 

“Værsågod.” Even setter en vid kopp foran ham. Den dufter av kaffe, krydder og varm melk. Det er et hjerte i skummet. Isak ser opp på ham og smiler. “Håper det var du som bestilte denne?” Even ser ned på ham før han setter seg. “Egentlig var den min. Hun bak disken ble nesten sur da jeg ba henne lage en til typen min også, dette er egentlig din, da.” Han peker på koppen foran seg, med noe som likner umiskjennelig på en sprutende pikk. Isak ser vantro på den. “Serr?”  
“Ja, hva skulle jeg si da? ‘Typen min liker ikke pikk, så du må lage hjerte til ham også’?” Even slår ut med armene.  
“Du kødder?” Isak ser skeptisk på ham og kaster så vidt et kjapt blikk mot disken foran i kafeen, der han synes han så den høye jenta stå og kikke på ham nettopp.  
Evens ansikt sprekker opp i et glis. “Jeg kødder. Det er en av de som var fadder for meg som jobber her. Jeg ba henne lage hjerte til deg, og så lurte hun på hva jeg ville ha, og da jeg svarte ‘surprise me’ lagde hun en pikk.”  
“En pikk faktisk.” Isak synes historien er merkelig, hvem lager egentlig latte med pikk til en studiekamerat, lurer han på. Han skal til å si noe om det når en høy, lys jente plutselig står ved bordet deres med to asjetter i hendene.

“Her er kakene deres”, smiler hun og setter dem foran dem. “Hei, jeg heter Maria, jeg studerer sammen med Even!” Han rekker henne hånden og mumler navnet sitt.  
Hun kikker på koppen til Isak og så på Evens. “Han byttet ikke, nei. Jeg lurte på om han hadde tenkt å dele med deg, men han insisterte på at du skulle ha hjertet.”  
Iska ser opp på henne. Han er varm i ansiktet, å sitte her og diskutere pikkdekorasjon i kaffeskummet med en fremmed føles i overkant intimt. Han smiler stivt og takker for kaken før Maria går tilbake til disken.

“Du synes ikke det er litt kleint å diskutere pikk med en jente du studerer med?”  
“Nei, hvorfor skulle jeg det?” spør Even forbauset.  
“Nei, altså, det er kanskje litt...intimt?” sier Isak prøvende.  
“Njaei, kanskje, men vi diskuterte erotiske filmer på fredag, så det føltes litt naturlig.”  
Isak rynker pannen og ser på Even. “Så dere _porno_ på universitetet?”  
Even flirer. “Nei, erotisk film. Og vi så det ikke, bare diskuterte det i lunsjen. Det skled litt ut, vi startet med Depardieu, og så så vi en dokumentar fra filmskolen på Lillehammer, om kvinner som ikke får orgasme…”

“Okei.” Isak himler med øynene. Han er egentlig ikke så interessert i å høre om pornodiskusjoner med Evens studievenner. “Du fortalte dem om filmen du lagde om meg da? Der vi…” Han blunker.  
Even flirer. “Nei ass, jeg sa ingenting om det. Vi hadde utelukkende en akademisk diskusjon!”  
“Javel.” Isak rister på hodet. Han er glad ingen på hans gruppe er spesielt interessert i porno, selv om han tross alt ikke vet noe om det. Eller han kan gjette, da, og da gjetter han at de er sånn normalt opptatt av porno, unntatt Benjamin, som enten aldri ser på det eller er sykelig opptatt av det. Det bobler litt i ham ved tanken på Benjamin, av irritasjon og sinne, ikke nok til at det kommer til overflaten, men nok til at han kjenner musklene spenne seg og en sint følelse vokse frem. Han ser på Even og legger hånden sin over hans. “Jeg foretrekker egentlig praktiske diskusjoner. Til hjemmebruk.” Even flirer tilbake og fletter fingrene deres sammen. 

Langsomt begynner han å bevege på langfingeren og lar den gli opp og ned langs Isaks langfinger og mellom langfingeren og ringfingeren, før han krummer fingrene rundt langfingeren hans og skyver frem og tilbake. Med en latter vrir Isak hånden løs. “Ikke her, tror jeg”, sier han lavt og lar den ene hånden gli ned mot skrittet for å dempe den ubehagelige sprengen litt.

De blir sittende stille over kaffen og kaken en stund. Isak ruller den krydrede væsken i munnen. Først er den bare varm og myk, så kjenner han den skarpe smaken av chilien, og den brennende følelsen på tungen blir værende selv etter at han har svelget. Han tar små biter av kaken. Even kjøpte forskjellige kaker til dem, gulrotkake med den deilige kremen til Isak, og en sjokoladekake med et tykt lag mousse til seg selv. De tar biter av hverandres stykker, Even tar annenhver bit fra hver av dem og blander smakene i munnen, mens Isak helst vil ha dem hver for seg, vil kjenne skikkelig på smaken av dem før han tar den andre.

“Sorry for at jeg ikke gjør mer husarbeid, altså.” Ordene kommer plutselig og han ser opp på Even når han sier dem. “Men jeg er så sliten når jeg kommer hjem.”  
“Det går bra.” Even klemmer hånden hans igjen.  
“Det var egentlig ganske flaut da jeg sto der med vaskepulveret og innså at det allerede var i vaskemaskinen”, sier Isak.  
“I det minste ble ikke tøyet surt, da”, flirer Even. “Eller rosa.”  
“Jeg kan sortere tøy, da!”  
“Jada, pus”, sier Even, mens han diskret trekker frem linningen på t-skjorten sin, som har en umiskjennelig rosa farge.  
“Den der var rosa da du fikk den”, protesterer Isak.  
Even blåser gjennom leppene. “Okei da. Men du har farget klesvasken rosa før.”  
“Det var ikke min skyld at du hadde lagt den nye røde hettejakken din midt i den sorterte klesvasken min, da.”  
“Hvordan skulle jeg vite at den var sortert?”  
“Fordi det var en diger haug med hvitt tøy og en annen med sort tøy og en tredje med forskjellige farger på badegulvet?”  
“Du kunne sett gjennom før du vasket den.”  
“Jeg gjør det nå, for å si det sånn”, sier Isak tørt.

“Men det går fint at du ikke gjør så mye, altså”, sier Even. “Jeg skjønner jo at du har det travelt. Jeg skal prøve å skjerpe meg og gjøre det jeg har lovt å gjøre.”  
“Mm. Det er litt slitsomt å komme hjem til tomt kjøleskap eller ingen rene klær også. Heller si fra hvis jeg skal gjøre noe fordi du ikke rekker eller orker det.”

Isak ser ned i kaffekoppen sin. Koppen er halvfull, eller halvtom, han er ikke sikker. Blonder av den blekbrune væsken ligger langs kanten. Skummet er borte, bare noen flekker av kaldt melkeskum flyter så vidt, sammen med mørke korn av krydder. Nederst i koppen ligger det et klissete brunt lag av sukker, chili og kanel som røres opp hver gang skjeen tar ned i bunnen. 

“Sorry at jeg blir så sint”, sier han lavt. Han rører opp grumset på bunnen av koppen. Det farger væsken mørkere. “Jeg får så kort lunte når jeg er stressa, hele kroppen koker liksom. Og så får jeg ikke sove og så klikker jeg av det.” Even stryker ham over hånden. “Husker du at jeg var sånn på videregående også?” spør han.  
Even rynker på pannen. “Kanskje? Eskild maste jo om at du var så gretten, men jeg merket egentlig ikke noe til det.”  
“Nei, det var kanskje mest før jeg traff deg, det.” Isak smiler mot Even. Han kjenner varmen fra hånden hans rundt sin egen.  
Even smiler. “Jo, jeg husker da jeg så deg første skoledag, da. Da var du sint.” Han ler lavt. “Søskenkjærligheten mellom Valtersen-ungene blomstret.”  
Isak blåser gjennom leppene. “Det var Lea sin skyld, da. Hun ringte meg for å klage over at pappa ikke ville sende henne mer penger.”  
“Du ville ha dem selv?”  
Han himler med øynene mot Even. “Nei, men jeg syntes hun kunne greie seg selv, hun hadde tross alt flyttet hjemmefra for to år siden og hadde studielån og jobb og alt, ingen grunn til å ringe hjem for å mase om penger. Og iallfall ikke plage meg med det!”  
Even ler. “Nå gjør du det igjen!”  
“Hva da?”  
“Hisser deg opp.”  
Isak sukker. “Arrgh. Jeg vil jo ikke. Men det bare blir sånn.”  
“Er det ikke et tegn på at du elsker henne da? Det motsatte av kjærlighet er ikke hat, men likegyldighet?”  
“I såfall elsker jeg ikke deg noe særlig, da.” Stemmen hans føles myk når han sier det.  
“Eller du har begynt å elske meg mer i det siste”, ler Even.

Isak smiler forsiktig og snur hånden sin så han kan kile Even i hånden med tommelen. Furene i håndflaten føles ru mot huden på fingeren, fingertuppen er den delen av kroppen med mest nervetråder, har han lest, han er ikke sikker på om det stemmer, det føles som om andre deler av kroppen er mer følsomme, men kanskje er det sånn det er, at fingertuppen er den egentlige døren til kroppen, at der er her man kan lese alt, eller iallfall bruke den til å lese andre. 

“Men du Isak. Si fra når du ikke får sove da. Vekk meg. Drit i at jeg trenger å sove, det at du vekker meg midt på natten er ikke noe problem, det har vi jo snakket om før” Det glimter i øynene hans. “Jeg kan et triks for å sove.”  
“Et triks, faktisk?”  
“Et trylletriks.” Han nikker.  
“Hm.”  
“Jeg kan trylle. Visste du ikke det?”  
“Jeg kan ikke si det har slått meg, egentlig. Burde du ikke tryllet vekk oppvasken da? _Evanesco diskus!_ Han veiver i luften med en imaginær tryllestav.  
“Jeg er litt dårlig på oppvask, droppet ut av tredje klasse, vet du. Men jeg er god på voksenformlene. _Engorgia mentula!_  
“Mentula?” Isak kan ikke errindre å ha hørt ordet før. “Engorgia?” Han tenker seg om litt. “Åh. Engorgia. Mentula, ja, den lille mannen, betyr det ikke det” Han fniser, han burde lese mer om latinsk slang, han hadde lest litt latin da han var yngre, var fascinert over systematikken i språket. “Men greit, jeg skal vekke deg neste gang. Så kan du bruke ‘tryllestaven din’”, sier han med tydelig anførselstegn i luften.

De rusler hjem gjennom sentrum. Borte ved torget ser de grupper av studenter som løper rundt i undertøy og printerpapir. Det ser ut som de holder på med et eller annet rebusløp. Even ser litt forundret på dem. Isak trekker på skuldrene. “En eller annen linjeforening som har opptaksprøve, tror jeg. Alle linjeforeningene på Gløshaugen har sånne ritualer, andre-års-studentene som prøver gjøre det verre for de nye studentene enn de hadde det selv, kan jo umulig være sunt.”  
Even rynker på øyenbrynene. “Kan man ikke bli medlem i en linjeforening uten å løpe naken rundt i byen sånn?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg vet ikke. Tror ikke det.”  
“Jeez, for et opplegg. Gøy at de får løpe nakne rundt uten å bli stoppet da.” Stemmen han høres sår ut. Isak legger armen sin om skulderen hans og trekker ham inntil seg. Han kjenner at Even lener seg mot ham, de stopper et øyeblikk utenfor en kirke, han stikker nesen sin ned i håret hans og trekker ham inn et øyeblikk.

“Jeg orker ikke gå på den festen i kveld, tror jeg”, mumler Isak når de går videre. Han kaster et blikk mot studentene som står og drikker et eller annet av en bøtte, det er brunt, gutten som heller i seg hele koppen med innhold fra bøtten ser ut til å brekke seg, mens medstudentene står rundt og kommer med oppmuntrende tilrop.

Even ser på ham. “Sikker?”  
Isak nikker. “Jeg orker ikke. Det blir så mye…”  
“Du må bare gå for min del, altså.”  
“Jeg vet det. Men det er for min egen del. At jeg ikke går.”

“Egentlig er jeg ikke så opptatt av de faddergreiene jeg heller”, kommer det fra Even. “Men du er så opptatt med studiene at det var greit å ha noe annet å drive med. Det blir så mange tanker på en gang når jeg er alene.”  
Isak ser på ham.”Har du mange tanker?”  
Han trekker på skuldrene. “Litt, kanskje. Det er ikke alvorlig, altså”, legger han fort til. “Bare litt mye av og til, greit å slippe å tenke så mye.”  
“Hva tenker du på da?”

Even ser mot vinduet. “Nei, jeg vet ikke helt…” Han tar en pause. “Det minner meg kanskje litt om Bakka. De to siste årene har kanskje vært litt pause for meg, og jeg har savnet det å få jobbe med film og medier. Jeg kjenner veldig på at det er det jeg har lyst til, altså”, legger han fort til. “Men samtidig så kommer liksom minnene tilbake. Ikke sånn at det er traumatisk, og det trigger ingenting, det var jo ikke medieproduksjon som gjorde at ting ble som de ble. Men det å lage film var så mye av livet mitt da, så jeg tenker på det nå når det er det igjen.”  
Isak ser tenksomt på ham. “Mm. Har du tenkt å gjøre noe med det da?”  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Hva da? Slutte, mener du?” Han ser spørrende på Isak.  
“Nei nei nei, ikke sånn! Jeg vet ikke, snakke med noen om det?”  
“Jeg snakker jo med deg om det nå?” Et lite smil lurer om leppene.  
“Ja, noen andre da. Mikael, kanskje? Eller psykologen din?”  
“Njæi, vet ikke helt. Vet ikke om jeg trenger det? Det føles liksom helt greit nå, jeg tenker ikke så mye på det lenger.” Even ser på ham.  
“Men du, Even, si fra til meg om det er noe da, du ba jo meg akkurat om å vekke deg når du ikke sover, det går begge veier, vet du.” Han stryker Even over hånden.  
Evens tommel leker forsiktig med Isaks før den glir inn mellom pekefingeren og langfingeren. “Jeg skal det.”

***

Frustrasjonen over studiene blir fort en vane, eller den glir over, Isak er ikke helt sikker. De tidlige morgenene, de lange dagene, stresset med å rekke alt, han venner seg til det, og han begynner å glemme at det ikke alltid har vært sånn, at han før kunne ligge og kose med Even før han sovnet, at de kunne kose seg litt ekstra om morgenen, snike seg unna i en krok i kjelleren i et friminutt hvis de bare kom seg unna gutta, ellers ville ikke ertingen ta noen ende.  
Even har begynt på et filmprosjekt, Isak har ikke helt fått med seg om det er et obligatorisk prosjekt eller om det er noe frivillig, han lyttet bare med et halvt øre da Even nevnte det i går, han prøvde desperat å forstå fysikkteorien før neste forsøk på å få godkjent fysikklab denne uken, samtidig som han måtte lese seg opp på matematikken som han ikke forsto bæret av. Egentlig ble han mest irritert da Even begynte å snakke om filmgreiene sine, et eller annet om en kortfilm om talentfulle fotballspillere, det var ikke hans greie, og ikke Evens heller, trodde han. 

Nå sitter han på fysikkforelesning torsdag formiddag. Han har ikke rukket drikke nok kaffe i dag, øynene truer med å sige igjen, og den dundrende hodepinen gjør det vanskelig å konsentrere seg. Han lurer på om matbutikken på campus har hodepinetabletter, eller om han kanskje har noen liggende i sekken

Kjøkkenbenken fløt over av skitne kopper i morges og Isak er ikke sikker på om Even har vært i vaskeriet siden han selv var der på lørdag. Han er ikke egentlig overrasket, bare skuffet, men han orker ikke bruke energi på det nå. Men det hadde vært fint om Even kunne gjøre litt av det, da, i hvertfall sørge for at de hadde mat hjemme, tenker han når han åpner kjøleskapet og finner ut at de er tomme for juice igjen.

Med et sukk tar han frem telefonen sin. _“Kan du handle i dag? Vi trenger kaffe og brød og juice iallfall”_  
Etter noen sekunders ettertanke sender han en ny melding. _”Eller så kan jeg gjøre det, bare si fra. Er ferdig senest seks, har fysikklabdriten i dag.”_

“Sliten eller?” Det er Erlends hviskende stemme. Han sitter på stolen ved siden av ham.  
Isak snur seg mot ham. “Har fått for lite kaffe i dag. Sjukt vondt i hodet.”  
“Du må på avvenning”, hvisker Erlend tilbake med et smil.  
“Ikke denne uken.” Isak dulter forsiktig til ham mens han prøver å skjule et smil.  
“Vil du ha hodepinetabletter? Jeg har både Paracet og Ibux.” Erlend ser spørrende på ham.  
Isak nikker takknemlig. Erlend begynner å rote i sekken sin. Foreleseren ser strengt mot dem. “Vi kan ta det i pausen”, sier Isak og ser frem mot tavlen.

Det dunker bak pannen, det føles som om det er for trangt bak hodeskallen slik at den strammer seg. Kanskje hjernen har fått for mye stimuli og vokser, fantaserer han om mens han lytter til foreleserens monotone stemme, han snakker litt for lavt inn mot den svarte tavlen mens han skriver. Han bruker kritt, Isak trodde ingen brukte det lenger, men her gjør de tydeligvis det. Han lurer på om noen er ordenselev også, om foreleseren forventer at noen skal tørke av tavlen i pausen? Han håper ingen gjør det, han trenger å ta bilde av den før den vaskes. Tallene er nesten uleselige mot den grå bakgrunnen av tørket kritt, han myser for å forsøke å se forskjellen på tall og bokstaver, det er nesten umulig å se forskjell på phi og alfa, dét burde være trivielt, tenker han.

Heldigvis ser det ut som Erlend har mer kontroll, han noterer i hvertfall ivrig, ser Isak, han kan sikkert låne notatene hans etterpå, de ser mer leselige ut enn foreleserens krummelurer.

Telefonen hans vibrerer i lommen. Det er en melding fra Even, en random meme, ikke noe svar på om han har tenkt å handle. Isak sukker stille, lurer på om han skal spørre eller om han skal satse på at no news is good news og at Even handler på vei hjem uansett. Kanskje han kan spørre når han selv er på vei hjem, han kan formulere det som at han kan handle hvis det er noe mer de trenger, slik at det ikke oppfattes som mas.

Han kommer på at det egentlig er denne uken Even starter med studiene, han har to hele dager med film og videoproduksjon og en dag med filmhistorie, kanskje han kommer til å sitte en stund på skolen, da, lese etter forelesning, forberede seg til neste dag. Isak aner ikke hvilket opplegg han har, det virker egentlig uansett ganske fjernt fra hans eget. 

Isak forsøker fokusere på forelesningen igjen. Han lengter etter hodepinetablettene Erlend lovet ham, vurderer om han kan be om dem nå likevel. Hodepinen presser fortsatt på, han masserer tinningene i harde sirkler med fingertuppene uten at det hjelper noe. Han gnir seg i ansiktet og presser fingrene langs øynene i håp om å føle seg kvikkere. Det som foregår fremme i auditoriet har han gitt opp å forstå, det er bare ord fra munnen og hvite streker på den svarte tavlen.

***

Han føler seg helt tom når han går hjemover klokken halv sju. Øvingsgruppen i fysikk hadde ikke blitt enige om hvordan de skulle gjøre oppgaven, de hadde spriket i alle retninger og ingen ville gi seg. Til slutt hadde det endt med at det ikke hadde rukket å gjøre ferdig oppgaven i det hele tatt. Isak var for sliten til å bli sint, egentlig burde han blir forbannet og sagt meningen sin om opplegget til resten av gruppen. I stedet må han gjøre hele greia på nytt neste uke, forhåpentligvis velger de riktig strategi på dag 1 og blir ferdige i løpet av mandag. 

Gruppen er en annen enn på Teknostart. Han synes det hadde vært fint om de kunne beholdt den samme, selv om Benjamin er i overkant irriterende og Birgitte kanskje ikke den skarpeste kniven i fysmat-skuffen. Han er fortsatt på gruppe med Lisa, pluss en fyr med brune øyne som han kranglet med hele uken, og en jente som var enig med den andre gutten. Dessverre måtte de ha felles besvarelse, og de andre to var ikke villige til å gi seg. Til tider følte Isak at andre studenter på laben stod rundt dem med popcorn, selv stud.assen hadde stått humrende og sett på. 

Leiligheten er tom når han kommer hjem, og kjøleskapet like tomt for mat som da han dro. Han kommer på at han har en gratispose han fikk på Stripa, det er en liten pose kaffe i den, i hvertfall, og gryterett og suppe. Ingen av delene frister nå. 

Han biter i seg irritasjonen over at Even ikke har handlet, og legger ost på de to tørre brødskalkene de har igjen, og putter dem i ovnen. Ostesmørbrød får duge, han gidder ikke handle nå, de har knekkebrød til i morgen, og nok pålegg. Han føles seg et øyeblikk som en sur, forsmådd kjærest, men kjenner at han mest av alt er sliten, dernest skuffet over at Even enda en gang ikke er kommet hjem selv om han sa han skulle.

Tjue minutter senere sitter han i sofaen med beina på bordet. Han ser en gammel episode av Narcos. Han har sett den før, flere ganger, det passer perfekt når han er sliten og ikke orker tenke. Ostesmørbrødene smaker godt, og han vakler mellom om han skal ta en øl og se videre på Narcos, eller om han skal sette seg og lese mer. Med et sukk ser han ned på tallerkenen med det siste ostesmørbrødet og bestemmer seg for en leseøkt til etterpå, det er tross alt bare torsdag og han har lurt litt på å dra på “Trønderkveld” på Nabla-kjelleren i morgen.

Han ser mot gangen idet en nøkkel skraper mot låsen på utsiden. “Hallo? Er du hjemme?” Even roper når han åpner døren. “Digg, du er hjemme”, mumler han mens han sparker av seg skoene, før Isak har svart. Even har sikkert sett jakken hans i gangen, tenker han.

Even kommer inn i stuen med raske skritt. Han ser ned på tallerkenen foran Isak mens han kysser ham. Han har fortsatt et halvt ostesmørbrød igjen. Det er kaldt, brødet har tørket og osten er stiv og hard. “Ostesmørbrød til middag?” Even rynker litt på nesen. Han synes ofte Isaks matvaner er litt i enkleste laget. Det er ikke det at Isak ikke _kan_ , men han gidder ikke. Hvorfor skal han gidde å bruke masse tid på å planlegge og handle og forberede og lage mat når det finnes helt grei ferdigmat - eller for den del bare enkel mat, som ostesmørbrød.

Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Vi hadde ikke noe annet”, sier han. “Du skulle jo handle…” Han hører at stemmen er anklagende og sur, det var ikke meningen.  
“Føkk.” Even synker litt sammen, før han spretter opp igjen. “Jeg kan stikke og handle nå. Hva var det vi skulle ha? Brød og kaffe og juice?”  
“Nei, du trenger ikke det.”  
“Joda, jeg fikser. Jeg skulle jo gjøre det etter skolen, men så gikk vi og tok en kaffe etter seminaret i dag, og så ble det litt senere enn jeg hadde tenkt. Hva er klokken egentlig?” Han kikker ned på det tomme håndleddet sitt, Isak antar klokken ligger på badet. Den har lærrem, så selv om den er vanntett pleier Even dusje uten den.  
“Sånn halv åtte, kanskje?” Isak strekker seg etter mobilen sin som ligger på bordet. “Nei, 19:37.”  
“Oi, sorry, det var ikke meningen å bli så sen…”  
“Neida, det går bra.” Isak anstrenger seg for å ikke høres sur ut, han orker ikke krangle nå, selv om det frister.

Even ser på ham et øyeblikk og boter seg i underleppen. “Okei, men jeg stikker og handler, jeg. Skal jeg kjøpe med noe godt til i morgen også, så slipper vi handle da?”  
“Jeg hadde egentlig tenkt å stikke på en sånn trønderfest med Nabla i morgen, jeg”, svarer Isak.  
“Ah, ok”, svarer Even, akkurat et halvt sekund for sent, tenker Isak.  
“Vet ikke om jeg blir så sen, men jeg trenger ikke middag iallfall. Det er sånn kjøttsuppe og noe greier.” Han må skynde seg å si det så han ikke ombestemmer seg. Akkurat nå har han ikke lyst til å bli hjemme bare fordi Even for en gangs skyld har tenkt være hjemme, dessuten ville det ikke være første gang han ombestemte seg, tenker han bittert.

***

Dagen etter drar han hjem fra skolen i firetiden. Han har egentlig øvingsforelesning i IT grunnkurs frem til seks, men han orker ikke den i dag. Han tar en kjapp dusj og bytter klær, finner en rutete skjorte i skapet. Han lurer på å tegne på seg bart også, men ombestemmer seg, noen skulle visst ha med selvklebende barter, han kan sikkert få en av dem.

Festen er i Nabla-kjelleren på Moholt. Det er nesten tomt når han kommer dit i syv-tiden, selv om de skulle starte klokken seks. Bare fire-fem andre studenter er i lokalet når han kommer. De hilser overstrømmende på ham, og en av dem tar villig Isak med for å vise ham rundt. Isak forsøker å protestere, han kan heller komme tilbake senere, men kjellersjefen insisterer.

Etterpå setter de seg i sofaen, og Isak får en øl i hånden. Den lunkne Tuborgen smaker surt, han er vant med kaldt øl, og aldri Tuborg, ikke nå lenger. På en kokeplate i baren syder en diger gryte, en stabel hvite plastbøtter står ved siden av, og det står flere fulle bøtter like bortenfor. De står i en pøl av smeltet is og er fuktige av kondens.

En time tid etter at Isak kommer begynner det omsider komme flere fra klassen hans. Erlend og Kristian kommer sammen med Lisa og Birgitte. De fniser høylydt når de kommer inn døren, en eller annen vits, høres det ut til. Erlend har armen rundt skulderen på Lisa, hun har satt opp det brune håret i hestehale og har en grønn strikkegenser på seg. “Hei Iiiisak!” Birgitte slenger seg plutselig ned i sofaen ved siden av ham. “Hvor har du vært? Du ble ikke med på vors med oss?”  
“Nei, sorry ass, jeg visste ikke at dere skulle ha vors en gang, jeg”, smiler han til henne.  
Hun ler mot ham. “Å neiiiii.”

Lokalet begynner å fylles opp, og Åge Aleksandersen og DDE ljomer ut over høytalerne. Myke pappskåler med sodd sendes rundt, kjellersjefen forsøker si noe om de stolte mattradisjonene i regionen, men ingen virker spesielt interessert i å høre om det, så han gir fort opp.

Isak prøver prate med Erlend og Kristian, men de virker mest opptatt av Birgitte og Lisa. Det ender med at han blir sittende i sofaen, med Lisa som flørter med Erlend på den ene siden og to jenter fra tredje klasse på den andre. Ingen av dem snakker med ham, til slutt kommer kjellersjefen tilbake og tilbyr seg å vise ham bryggekjelleren. Takknemlig blir han med, ikke fordi han har tenkt å starte med brygging her, han synes det virker dødskjedelig, men alt annet enn å sitte mellom to som ikke vil prate med ham, tenker han.

Etter noen timer gidder han ikke mer. Han sier hadet til Erlend og de andre, det ser ut som om Lisa omsider har fått napp på ham, eller omvendt, han er ikke sikker, han har ikke fulgt allverden med når jentene har blitt nevnt, men Kristian prater med en andreklassing og ser ikke ut som han gidder bry seg så mye om Isak. Isak svelger klumpen i halsen, han føler seg alene nå, skulle ønske han hadde Even her.

Even sitter foran PCen når han kommer hjem. Isak setter seg ved siden av ham i sofaen og ser på det han holder på med, en film han ser på mens han tar skjermbilder, noterer og redigerer video samtidig. “Travelt eller?” Han stryker Even over ryggen og legger kinnet sitt mot hans. Han kjenner så vidt den lille bevegelsen når Even lener seg mot ham i en klem. Kinnet hans er varmt, det rasper så vidt i skjeggstubber, det er en stund siden han har barbert seg.

Even nikker. “Litt, eller det er en film vi skal se neste uke, jeg har sett den før, så jeg forsøker notere nå, og så skal vi analysere bilder, så jeg prøver ta finne av dem også”, svarer hans mens han trykker flere ganger på tastaturet for å ta en skjermdump. “Det er viktig å ta den riktige, eller?” spør Isak og peker mot kamerarullen med tjue omtrent like bilder.  
“Ja, jeg plukker ut det beste etterpå.”  
“Mhm”, mumler Isak, han har hørt det før.

Han lener seg mot Even og lukker øynene, forsøker slappe av. Han kjenner bevegelsene hans når han tar skjermbilder og når han skriver, hodet hviler mot skulderen hans og han ligger egentlig ikke spesielt behagelig. Han vrir litt på seg og håper Even skal legge armen sin rundt ham, men han virker litt for opphengt i filmen eller notatene eller hva han nå holder på med.

Isak reiser seg fra sofaen. “Jeg går og legger meg, jeg”, sier han. Even nikker, fortsatt oppslukt av skjermen. Isak bøyer seg ned og gir ham et kyss. “God natt.”  
“Natta, bby.” Even snur seg så vidt så leppene hans streifer Isaks, før han vender seg mot skjermen igjen.

Han blir liggende våken lenge. Det føles merkelig at Even sitter i naborommet og at han venter på ham. Vanligvis legger de seg samtidig, hvis de ikke gjør det så er det fordi de ikke er hjemme begge to, som regel sovner han først etter en rekke tekstmeldinger frem og tilbake. At en av dem sitter oppe og jobber etter at den andre har lagt seg er sjelden, og Isak kan egentlig ikke komme på at det har skjedd før uten at det har vært avtalt. I tillegg sitter Even i naborommet, det er av naturlige årsaker aller første gang. Leiligheten på Ullevål var liten, men de var aldri langt fra hverandre, og på en måte savner han det akkurat nå. Veggen føler ekstra tykk og Even ekstra fjern akkurat nå.

Han kjenner en indre uro over at det er slik nå, det burde ikke være det. Det skjer så mye for tiden, de har flyttet, skolen er ny, rutinene, leiligheten, vennene, nesten ingenting er som før. Akkurat nå kjennes det skjørt, som om det kan rakne om det blir for mye, men han vet ikke hvordan han kan hindre det. Akkurat nå angrer han på at de flyttet, at de dro fra Oslo til Trondheim selv om de dro sammen, at de ikke har noen venner som kjenner dem godt, ingen felles venner, ingen som har sett det vonde før. 

Han vil jo greie seg selv, slik han har gjort i tre år, men akkurat nå skulle han ønske han hadde Evens foreldre her, at de var noe mer enn en telefonsamtale unna. Det er ikke det at han tror Even er i ferd med å bli syk nå, men han savner tryggheten i at de kom på besøk og så hvordan de hadde det, at de kunne si hva de tenkte og trodde når de så ham, ikke bare ut fra en telefonsamtale eller en beskrivelse.

Han husker ikke når han sovnet. Han har et vagt minne om at Even kom og la seg, kjente fingrene hans over kinnet, kroppen hans som en stor skje inntil ham. 

Men han husker også tomheten da han våkner alene i sengen, da han strakk ut armen og ikke møtte noen, annet enn den kalde madrassen og den litt for store dynen som glir vekk fra ham om den kommer for langt ut på kanten av sengen.

Når han våkner er ikke Even der. Han ser dumpen etter ham på madrassen ved siden av seg, det krøllete lakenet, kanskje er det bare sporene etter den forrige natten, han er egentlig ikke sikker. Han blir liggende med lukkede øyne. Han hører på lydene i huset at han ikke er alene, men det kan være noen i en annen leilighet. Sakte skiller han lydene fra hverandre. Den taktfaste trommingen med foten mot gulvet er sannsynligvis Even, innimellom reiser han seg og går rundt i stuen. Men han er så vant til å ha ham i samme rom, til å våkne av at han er urolig, så vant til at Even kommer bort til ham straks han ser han er våken.

Nå er de i to forskjellige rom, og avstanden føles som en mil. Han ser ikke Even, hører ham ikke, merker ikke bevegelsene hans, et sveip gjennom rommet, et hint av ham. Soverommet er bare tomt, det er bare ham selv der, og han vet ikke en gang helt sikkert om det har vært noen andre der, kanskje var det bare innbilning. Han presser nesen ned i puten som for å fange ham, men greier det ikke helt, det er et hint av Even der, men langt fra den ekte Even, langt fra den Even han er vant med å våkne ved siden av, med kroppene tett inntil hverandre og nesen i halsgropen. Han kjenner fuktigheten trenge seg fram mellom øyelokkene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel, og på forrige fic ❤ Det varmer og inspirerer!
> 
> Jeg skal forsøke å skrive litt disiplinert på denne historien nå, slik at jeg kommer i mål, eller syncer med realtime, i ganske godt tid før jul. Men vi får se da, det er et par andre historier som bobler seg frem, og så sier ryktene at det er jul om en drøy måned og før den tid skal det visst pyntes og mekkes litt. Tro meg, vi kjører ganske lavnivå jul, men noe slipper man ikke unna likevel når man har barn...
> 
> Jeg har dristet meg til å sette et kapitteltall her nå, det KAN bli endret...
> 
> Takk til Rapunzel75 for ideer og research ❤


	9. Vi fikser dette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet foregår mellom lørdag 1. og mandag 3. september 2018.

Isak blir liggende i sengen en stund når han våkner på lørdag. Taket er hvitt. Det er spindelvev i det ene hjørnet, det er støv på det, ser han litt irritert. De som bodde her før kunne jo vasket taket før de flyttet, er det ikke en regel om det, han husker en lang liste over ting de fikk beskjed om å sjekke ved utflytting. Eller var det kanskje ved innflytting? De hadde vel egentlig bare konstatert at det så bra ut her, uten å sjekke så nøye, tok det for gitt at det var greit nok.

Lampen i taket kaster en skygge innover, lyset lekker inn gjennom gardinene. Kanskje det er sol utenfor, eller bare dagslys, han vet ikke helt. Han vet ikke hva klokken er heller. Telefonen gir fra seg en lyd, men han gidder ikke sjekke den, vil ikke vite hvem det er som vil ham noe.

Etter noen sekunder strekker han seg etter telefonen likevel. Det kan jo hende det er noe viktig. Noen som lurer på noe. Noen som vil fortelle noe, kanskje noen i klassen. Det lille lyset blinker og skjermen lyser opp når han løfter telefonen. Han myser ned på skjermen for å fokusere, ser bare de første linjene. _“Velkommen til oppstartsuke hos Akademika kundeklubb. Denne uken tilbyr vi 5% rabatt på pensumbøker for deg som ikke kjøpte dem….”_ Med et sukk legger han telefonen fra seg.

Han vrir seg i sengen og lurer på om han skal stå opp. Klokken er ikke ni ennå, det føles for tidlig. Han kan så vidt høre Even inne i stuen, vante lyder, bare svakere enn han er vant med. Tastingen, knirkingen fra sofaen, skrittene når han går frem og tilbake, han synes han hører små sukk, ser for seg Evens litt frustrerte bevegelser, fingrene som stryker over haken, hånden gjennom håret, pannen som rynker seg.

“Hei.” Han har stått opp og går ut i stuen til Even. Han sitter ved salongbordet og jobber. Noen ark med tankekart og skriblerier ligger utover.  
“Halla!” Even reiser seg og går bort til Isak. Han kysser ham lett, øynene glitrer når han rynker på nesen. “Sovet godt?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Nja. Det var litt rart å våkne uten deg, ass.”  
“Sorry. Men jeg våknet tidlig og fikk ikke sove, jeg lå bare og så på deg, og så ville jeg ikke vekke deg.”  
Isak smiler forsiktig mot ham. “Du må bare vekke meg, ass.”  
“Jeg vet det!” ler Even. “Men jeg begynte å tenke på en ide, og så måtte jeg bare stå opp for å få skrevet det ned.” Han nikker ivrig mot skjermen sin. Bevegelsene hans er raske og hakkete, som om musklene jobber anspent. Isak går bort til sofaen og setter seg før han ser spørrende på Even, og trekker PCen mot seg. Han trekker pusten og forsøker skyve vekk klumpen han kjenner i magen før han begynner å lese.

Manuset er fire-fem sider langt, ser han, og er en dialog mellom flere. Den første scenen foregår i en skog. Han skummer fort gjennom, blar nedover mens han leser replikkene og beskrivelsene. Han skjønner ikke helt hva det dreier seg om, det er en samling enkeltscener som ikke er skrevet helt ut ennå, noen steder er det bare en parentes med en kort melding om hva hovedpersonene gjør. Men han ser ingen av faretegnene, ingen lange enetaler, ikke hopping mellom tusen personer som veksler på å si noe, ikke det usammenhengende kaoset han har sett antydning til tidligere, bare hverdagslige scener mellom venner.

“Ser bra ut dette”, smiler han opp mot Even. “Hva er planen nå da?”  
“Det er et prosjekt på skolen, sånn filmprosjekt. Egentlig er det ikke før til våren, men faglærer, eller en av fadderne var det kanskje, anbefalte å begynne å tenke på det nå, så ideen kan modne. Even ser ned på skjermen. “Vi skal lage manus, og så skal vi produsere det etterpå. Og så er det visning for de andre til slutt.” Det glitrer i øynene hans.  
“Rød løper og greier, eller?” Isak hever spøkende et øyenbryn.  
“Det er faktisk det, ass. De lager masse opplegg for oss førsteårsstudenter så vi skal lære hva vi går til. Dress og bobler og fotografering og full pakke.” Han setter seg ned i sofaen ved siden av Isak og trekker ham ned mot seg. “Du må bli med, da”, sier han mens han kysser ham. “Gå bortover løperen med meg, venne deg til hvordan det blir.” Stemmen hans er full av latter, det kiler mot Isaks øre.  
“Selvfølgelig. Jeg må kjøpe ny dress, da. Tror jeg har vokst ut av den gamle, ass.” Han flekser armene og skyver brystkassen litt frem.  
“Kjøp denne selv, så skal jeg kjøpe den neste.”  
“Nei, det er sant, du forsørger meg jo ikke akkurat.”

Han angrer idet han sier det. Hører hvordan tonefallet ble feil, hvordan ordene blir hengende i luften.

Even rykker til under ham, før kroppen hans faller sammen og hånden glir ned fra skulderen hans. Han trekker seg bort fra ham, sukker gjennom hele kroppen. “Nei, jeg gjør jo ikke det.”  
“Slapp av, det gjør jo ingenting. Jeg får jo studielån. Vi får studielån begge to. Du trenger ikke jobbe, ass.”  
Even biter seg i leppen. “Jeg trenger jo ikke det. Men jeg har jo tid til det, jeg burde jo gjort det i stedet for å bare daffe rundt.”  
“Du skal gjøre det du vil, Even. Hvis du vil tjene ekstra penger og har tid til det, så kan du det. Men nå trenger vi jo ikke pengene på samme måte som før.”

Han har tenkt det på det mange ganger, at overgangen til universitetet gir så mye i stipend og lån, at de slipper stresset om å ha nok penger til husleie og mat og faste og spontane utgifter. De siste årene på videregående stresset ham mer enn han egentlig vil innrømme. Alle småtingene han måtte fikse selv, Jonas og de andre som knapt nok visste hvordan mobilabonnementet ble betalt fordi de var en del av familiepakken til foreldrene, mens han lurte på om han hadde penger til husleie neste måned og leste vilkårene for Oslo Energi for å finne ut hvor lang tid det tok før strømmen ble stengt.

Even ser på ham. “Jeg skal forsøke finne meg en jobb. Jeg skal sjekke alle kaffebarene, eller kafeer eller noe.”  
Isak nikker. “Ok. Men du må ikke, altså.”  
Han rister på hodet. “Neida. Men det er digg å ha litt ekstra. Og kanskje slippe å ta opp så mye i studielån.”

“Vil du ha frokost, eller?” Even setter seg brått opp og ser mot kjøkkenet. Isak følger blikket hans mot handleposene som står på benken. “Jeg har vært ute og handlet. Ferskt brød og greier, det var fortsatt varmt!” Han reiser seg og går mot benken. “Gå og dusj, så fikser jeg i mens?”

Isak nikker. Han går bort til Even og legger armene rundt ham bakfra der han står og plukker ut av posen. Nakken hans er varm mot kinnet til Isak, håret dufter nyvasket. Magen er myk mot hendene hans. Han stryker tommelen over magen hans. “Gleder meg til frokost, da”, sier han. Even gnir kinnet sitt mot Isaks og ler lavt. “Gå i dusjen nå, ellers blir det ikke mat.”

Rommet er fullt av damp etter at Isak er ferdig i dusjen. Litt irritert over at han glemte det før han gikk inn åpner han døren så vidt på gløtt og smyger hånden ut for å skru på viften. Det drypper vått fra ham over gulvet. Utålmodig tørker han duggen av speilet etter at han har tørket seg, og studerer ansiktet sitt. Han har mørke skygger under øynene til tross for at han har sovet godt og lenge de siste nettene, og i pannen popper røde kviser frem, ser han, typisk stress.

Even kommer inn på badet like før Isak er ferdig. Isak bøyer seg mot ham for å kysse ham. “Nå kom du akkurat for sent.”  
“Beklager, altså, men Maria fra faddergruppa mi hadde akkurat fått fri, og vi har et sånn prosjekt vi skal gjøre, og det var så vanskelig å få samlet hele gruppen. Men nå fikk hun fri i formiddag så da kan vi gjøre det nå, så jeg må nesten bare stikke.” Han kysser Isak igjen. “Men det står frokost til deg på bordet. Og jeg blir ikke sen, jeg fikser middag i kveld, ok?”

Oppgitt trekker Isak på skuldrene. Han kan jo ikke si nei, men gidder ikke krangle om det nå. Forhåpentligvis er Even ferdig tidlig nok til at de kan finne på noe i kveld. “Ok. Digg med frokost, da”, sier han lavt. “Husker du å melde meg når du vet når du kommer hjem?”  
Even nikker. “Selvfølgelig!”  
“Husk det da.”  
Even gnir nesen sin mot Isaks. “Jeg lover, bby, jeg skal sende melding når jeg vet når jeg kommer hjem. Jeg elsker deg, kjæresten min. Elsker at du holder ut med alle studentgreiene mine også.”  
“Ja, hva annet skal jeg gjøre da? Det er ikke som at det er så enkelt å skaffe seg hybel i denne byen akkurat nå liksom.” Han slår ut med armene.  
Even smiler og kysser ham mykt. “Jeg liker Trondheim, jeg.”

Isak sukker når døren slår igjen etter Even.

Leiligheten er stille og tom når han går ut i kjøkkenet. Bordet er fullt av mat. Brød i skeive, tykke skiver, spekepølse, leverpostei, ost, syltetøy, bacon, røkt laks, en stor skål eggerøre, ferskpresset appelsinjuice. Det er dekket til én med tallerken, glass, bestikk og kaffekopp. Isak ser seg om etter kaffen, og fyller koppen sin før han setter seg.

Han ser på bordet, egentlig har han ikke lyst på mat. Han pirker i eggerøren med gaffelen. Kanskje han bare skal sette bort maten med en gang, så kan de heller spise den sammen i morgen.

Stille blir han sittende ved bordet. Surfer planløst på mobilen, sjekker epost, chatter, hviler hodet i hånden, masserer pannen med lillefingeren. Chatten med gutta er ikke oppdatert på et par dager, Jonas klagde over dårlig kaffe, Magnus over dårlig mat. Ingen er online nå, ingen svarer når han prøver å dra i gang en samtale.

Han rydder av bordet, tørker smulene av benken. Noen av dem faller på gulvet, legger han merke til, men han gidder ikke sope dem opp, det får bli senere en dag.

Når han er ferdig, har han fått åtte nye meldinger på Messenger. Ivrig åpner han appen, det er Jonas som spør hvordan det går, før han må løpe for å treffe Eva i byen, Magnus skal på IKEA med moren sin, Mahdi er det ingen av dem som har sett på noen dager, “kanskje han dater noen”, mener Jonas, Magnus mener Mahdi burde ha fortalt ham om det først. “Mags, du ville IKKE fått vite det først om jeg fikk dame, altså”, protesterer Jonas. Isak flirer når han leser det, Magnus høres ut til å være som før.

***

 **03.09.2018 02:01**  
“Egentlig skjønner jeg ingenting.”

Isak sov da den kom, heldigvis, så den ikke før han var på vei inn i auditoriet litt over åtte. For en gangs skyld ute i god tid, rakk å sette seg ned og åpne bøkene før han innså at termokoppen i sekken hans var tom. Han småløp ut av auditoriet, vurderte å løpe til kaffebaren i sentralbygget, men det var bare fire minutter til forelesningen begynte og han hadde satt seg langt nede i rommet. Med et sukk satte han kursen mot kaffeautomaten, fomlet med bankkortet for å betale og trippet utålmodig foran den mens den brune væsken rant ned i pappbegeret. Kjapt helte han den over i koppen sin og løp tilbake til auditoriet, rakk akkurat å sette seg ned før foreleser kremtet for å sette i gang.

Han sitter alene i dag, auditoriet er bare halvfullt. Foreleser messer om derivasjon, akkurat dette forstår han, tenker han, er lykkelig allvitende et lite sekund før foreleser fortsetter med “og nå når vi har repetert forrige uke går vi løs på denne ukas materiale”.

Alltid slik, faget er alltid et steg foran, han halsende et steg bak. Det kjennes som han har lest og regnet hver eneste ledige time de siste ukene, likevel føles det som om han bare har skrapet så vidt borti temaet. En stund forsøker han å følge med, før han gir opp og blir sittende og se tomt ut i luften foran seg. Viften i ventilasjonsanlegget durer stille, det er knirking fra stolene rundt ham, kremting og knær som hopper opp og ned. Lukten av shampoo og nydusjede kropper ligger over rommet sammen med lunken kaffe og bolleposer. Utenfor vinduene høyt oppe på veggen kan han skimte himmelen, den er blå, det er varmt igjen i dag, ikke som sommeren var hjemme, men varmt nok til at t-skjorte var nok.

Even stod opp før ham i dag, han stod på kjøkkenet og lagde mat da han kom seg ut av sengen. Sengen føles fortsatt tom når Even ikke er der, selv om de la seg samtidig i går. På lørdag kom Even hjem idet pizzaen var ferdig, de spiste i sofaen mens de så et eller annet på Netflix, han husker ikke hva han så med Even og hva han så alene i helgen.

Isak er litt misunnelig på Even, kjenner han. Han får gjøre mer forskjellige ting, studiene hans har forelesninger, gruppeseminarer og praktiske oppgaver, ikke bare teori han ikke skjønner greia med. Han ser film på skolen, sammen med de andre på studiet, er stadig vekk ute og drikker kaffe med dem, Isak smiler litt når han tenker på alle bildene av kaffekoppene hans. _Latte art_ som Even pleier kalle det, han har tilbragt noen timer med å se filmer om det på youtube også. Filmproduksjon virker på en måte som et morsommere studium enn fysmat, eller iallfall et studium som matcher Even bedre enn fysmat matcher ham selv, tenker han.

Han kommer på meldingen han fikk fra Sana i natt, og lirker telefonen opp av lommen for å se på den.

 **18.08.2018 20:20**  
Egentlig føles det som om jeg ikke skjønner en dritt. Jeg vet ikke om jeg har noe her å gjøre. Nå har jeg lest hele dagen og fortsatt har jeg ikke peiling på hvordan jeg fikk alt riktig på en mattetest vi hadde i går. Jeg kan jo ikke holde på sånn, å ikke skjønne det jeg driver med?

 **03.09.2018 02:01**  
Egentlig skjønner jeg ingenting.

Han har ikke hørt fra henne på to uker, så han ble overrasket da han så meldingen i morges. Han tenkte først å svare med en gang, sende en kjapp hilsen, et bilde av kaffen sin eller en av memene han kjenner seg så smertefullt igjen i. Men han visste ikke hva han skulle skrive, for hva var det egentlig å si? “Ikke jeg heller”? “#metoo”? Bare et hjerte?

Han ser ned på telefonen igjen. Han vet han burde si noe, for når Sana, av alle, innrømmer at hun ikke forstår noe, da er det nok ganske ille. Han kan ikke komme på at hun har innrømmet så direkte at hun ikke har skjønt noe før, ikke en gang da hun ble med på å få Sprite-kork i russeluen. Han ryser til ved tanken, heldigvis har han bare brødskiver og kaffe i magen i dag.

Tommelen har trykket på svarfeltet. Den ligger i luften over det lille tastaturet nederst på skjermen.

 **03.09.2018 08:45**  
Jeg tror det er lurt å stille de dumme spørsmålene, jeg, Sana.

Telefonen vibrerer i hånden hans like etter.

 

 **08:46**  
Du høres ut som veilederen min

 **08:47**  
Eller foreleseren min.  
Husker du talen til Jonas? Man klarer som regel ikke se hvordan det henger sammen, men effekten av handlingene er der likevel, et sted i kaoset. Vi kommer frem til slutt.

 **08:51**  
Og noen må jo lage de maskinene som regner ut effekten av hver eneste handling!

 **08:54**  
Ja, jeg skal takke deg når jeg har gjort det.

 **08:58**  
Dust. Du kan få bli assistenten min.

Han smiler mot telefonen. I det minste er én av dem som før.

Foreleseren avslutter den første timen. Studenter strømmer fremover i auditoriet for å stille spørsmål. Isak blir sittende og se på dem. Kanskje han burde stille seg sammen med dem selv, stille de dumme spørsmålene han trenger svar på. Han sukker og ser ned på plansjene fra forelesningen på PCen sin. Han kan ikke spørre om noe før han har lest dem, iallfall. Forsøkt å skjønne. Det er bare så vanskelig å få tid til alt i riktig rekkefølge, forelesning, forstå plansjene, lese, gjøre regneøvinger, gå på mattelab, gjøre alt han an for å forstå det - og så er det en ny uke før han rekker å stille spørsmål.

 **09:02**  
Vi fikser dette, Sana.

Han reiser seg og går ut i vrimlearealet utenfor. Han trenger en kaffe til, vurderer å ta turen over til det andre bygget nå, kaffen der pleier være god, ganske fersk, og hvis han bare skal ha vanlig kaffe så rekker han det i pausen. Så ser han Erlend og Kristian stå borte ved veggen, sammen med tre-fire andre fra klassen. De står tett sammen i en sirkel, en av jentene ler høyt og Erlend legger hånden på skulderen hennes. Isak går bort mot dem.

“Herregud så du hun jenta?”  
“Hun var lite full, da!”  
“Og den kjolen. Så jo hele trusa hennes!” Jenta som sier det begynner å lete på telefonen sin. “Se her da!” Hun holder dem frem mot Erlend.

“Å hallo Isak!” Kristian flytter seg så vidt til siden når han ser Isak. “Bra helg eller?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Stort sett hjemme, ass. Slappet av, sett film. Du da?”  
“Det var fet fest hos Milla i helgen.” Han nikker mot jenta. “Var masse folk fra klassen der, dritfett.”  
“Åh, visste ikke om den, jeg.”  
Kristian rynker på pannen. “Er du ikke i den chatten?”  
“Hvilken chat? Klassechatten?” Isak griper etter telefonen, han er ganske sikker på han er der, men kanskje har han slått av varslingen på den.  
“Nei, ikke den, en annen. Jeg kan legge deg til etterpå.”  
“Okei.” Han trekker på skuldrene. “Så dere sto på da?”  
“Ja, vi holdt sikkert på til fire. Skulle egentlig på byen, men så gadd vi ikke. Milla bor på Berg, og de hun bor med var ute så vi hadde alt for oss selv.” Kristian ser på Isak. “Bor ikke du også der?”  
“Jeg bor på Nedre Berg, ja.”  
“Åh, det er de blå og gule husene? Vi gikk forbi der, tror jeg. Kunne jo ringt på til deg om vi visste du var hjemme da.” Kristian smiler mot ham. “Kommer innom neste gang, da.”

De går langsomt inn i auditoriet igjen. Han siger ned på plassen sin og forsøker fokusere på foreleseren når han starter igjen. Han kniper øynene igjen og konsentrerer seg om eksemplene på tavlen. Egentlig er det ikke så ille, tenker han, akkurat dette kan han forstå.

Etter timen ser han på telefonen igjen, den vibrerte under forelesningen, registrerte han.

 **09:40**  
Vi gjør det. Mattemasterne Valtersen og Bakkoush.

Mattemasteren, ja. You wish, tenker han og smiler.

***

Når han kommer hjem, ligger Even og sover. Isak slenger som vanlig sekken i gangen og sparker av seg skoene, glad når han ser Evens sko stå ved døren. “Hallo?” Han kikker inn i stuen. En kaffekopp står på bordet, ellers er det ryddig.

Han går stille inn på soverommet. Even ligger på sengen. Buksen hans ligger i en krøll på gulvet. Madrassen synker ned når han setter seg på sengekanten. Han stryker Even forsiktig over kinnet. Huden hans er varm og tørr. Han puster rolig, et lite snork sniker seg med utpustene. Han vrir seg når Isaks fingre stryker langs kjeven hans, strekker halsen mot hånden hans før han åpner øynene.  
“Hei.” Isak smiler forsiktig til ham. Han kjenner den usikre klumpen i magen, følelsen av det ukjente, disse øyeblikkene der han ikke vet om det er et veikryss eller en sving eller bare en vanlig rett vei foran dem.  
“Hei.” Even snur ansiktet mot hånden og kysser ham forsiktig på håndleddet. Leppene hans er tørre. Han fukter dem med tungespissen og kysser ham igjen. Det våte kiler kaldt mot den tynne huden etterpå.Han gnir nesetippen sin mot underarmen til Isak, lukker øynene mens han trekker pusten inn.  
“Sov du?” spør Isak.  
“Jeg ble bare så trøtt. Sovnet litt sent i går, tror jeg.”  
“Fikk du ikke sove? Du la deg jo tidlig”, Isak smiler.  
“Umulig å sove når du ligger der og er så innmari deilig, vet du.” Evens øyne glitrer mot ham. Han fletter fingrene sine sammen med Isaks hånd og trekker ham ned mot seg.  
“Du kunne jo sagt fra, da.” Han kryper opp i sengen til Even og setter seg over lårene hans. Even dytter bort dynen. Huden hans nupper seg av luften, og Isak legger seg ned over ham.  
“Skal du ligge der, tenker du?” Even har lagt hendene på rumpen hans og skyver ham mot seg.  
“Ja, du fryser jo”. Isak gnir hendene sine langs overarmene til Even. Han presser hoftene mot Even og kysser ham nedover halsen.

Plutselig skjærer stemmene til Marcus og Martinus gjennom rommet.  
_“Å-å-å som to dråper vann.”_

“Hva faen?” Isak setter seg opp. Han ser forvirret på Even. “Er det deg?”  
“Nei, herregud.” Even rister forvirret på hodet og fomler etter telefonen sin på gulvet ved sengen. Skjermen på den er mørk, det er ingenting som tyder på at det er den som spiller.  
Isak ser ned på sin egen telefon. “Ikke herfra heller”, sier han. Han ser seg rundt i rommet. Lyden er for tydelig til å komme gjennom veggen, den kommer herfra. Så faller blikket på den trådløse høyttaleren som står i vinduskarmen. “Har noen hacka oss, eller?” peker han.  
“Åh.” Even ser mot vinduet. “Jeg resatte den her om dagen, jeg husket ikke passordet.”  
“Hæ? Det er jo ‘romeo+juliet’, husker du ikke det?”  
“Det var det ja.”

_“Å-å-å som to dråper vann.  
Ja, vi kjenner hverandre som dann og vann.”_

De stirrer på den lille, hvite klossen. Musikken kommer tydeligvis derfra. Isak kravler ut av sengen og griper høyttaleren. Han skrur den av, musikken stanser. “Men hvem er det som spiller?” spør Even. Isak kikker ut av vinduet, kanskje det er noen som driver ap med dem? Men han kan ikke se noen der.

Han skrur på høyttaleren igjen. Musikken skråler ut igjen. _“Med ballen imellom er vi i vårt ess.”_ Han greier ikke la være å le, selv om stemmene som synger er helt forferdelige. “Bra tekster, da.”  
Even gliser tilbake. “Og du dissa meg for Gabrielle?”

“Men serr, Even. Hvem faen er det som spiller musikk på høyttaleren vår?”  
Even slår ut med armene. “Ingen anelse.”  
“Vi kan jo ikke bare la den spille sånn. Altså, vi kan jo ikke la noen vi ikke kjenner bruke den. Vi aner jo ikke hva vedkommende vil sette på!”  
“Vi kan sette opp en plakat på ytterdøra. _‘Kan den som spiller Marcus &Martinus på høyttaleren vår vennligst ta kontakt, ellers må vi ringe Samskipnaden?’_ Det går jo ikke an å spille sånt! Ikke på universitetet, liksom!”  
“Kanskje det er noen som er på besøk? En lillesøster?”  
“Eller lillebror?”  
“Hører gutter på sånn musikk?”  
“Det kan de vel? Hva hørte du på da du var 12?”  
“Mye forskjellig. Admiral P, Karpe Diem.” Isak gliser mot Even. “Du da? Gabrielle?”  
Even ler. “Nei, var litt tidlig for henne da. Men det gikk mye i Britney Spears, da.” Han nynner ivrig på “Baby one more time”. Isak ser skeptisk på ham. Even knekker sammen i latter. “Nei, ass, jeg hørte ikke på Britney. Lover!”  
Isak slår seg teatralsk på brystet og puster påtatt lettet ut. “Puh, bra, for ellers måtte jeg slått opp, ass.” Han kysser Even på munnen før han blir alvorlig. “Teksten er egentlig ganske trist, da”, sier han. Even ser overrasket på ham.

“Vi analyserte den i engelsken på ungdomsskolen”, flirer Isak. “Hun tar jo desp til et nytt nivå, vil virkelig ha eksen sin tilbake.”  
“Så det er det jeg skal gjøre om du slår opp? Skrive en sang?”  
“Tror du skal holde deg til å lage film, jeg.”

Plutselig ringer det på døren, insisterende flere ganger.  
“Hvem er det?” spør Even.  
“Aner ikke jeg vel”, svarer Isak. Han reiser seg opp fra sengen og retter på klærne. På vei gjennom gangen kaster han et blikk i speilet på badet og drar hånden med et sukk gjennom det rufsete håret før han åpner ytterdøren.

Det er den mørke jenta fra naboleiligheten som står der. Hun har singlet og tights på seg, og vipper litt stresset fra tå til hæl.  
“Hei Emma!”  
“Eh hei?” sier hun litt forvirret.  
“Ja?” Han smiler til henne.  
“Eh du jeg lurte på… altså jeg skulle danse litt, på hybelen altså, men så kommer det ikke noe musikk, jeg greier ikke å få lyden ut av høyttaleren min altså. Tror du at du kunne hjulpet meg? Eller Even?”  
“Ja, selvfølgelig. Bare kom inn.”

Isak går et skritt til siden så hun kan komme innenfor. I det samme kommer Even ut fra soverommet. “Hei Emilie!” hilser han på henne. Hun smiler til ham. “Halla! Hvordan går det med manuset?”  
“Det går bra! Du skal få lese det en dag.”  
“Kult, det vil jeg sjukt gjerne altså.” Hun smiler bredt mot Even.  
Isak ser forvirret på dem. “Eh… kjenner du… Emilie?” spør han Even.  
“Ja, vi har møttes noen ganger når vi har vært hjemme og lest”, sier han. “Hun har en halvsøster på Nissen, hun er russ i år.”  
“Eh…” Isak rødmer. “Emma? Emma Larzen”  
Jenta smiler. “Ja, det er halvsøsteren min. Kjenner du henne?”  
“Øh… ja, så vidt.”

Even ser fra Isak til Emilie og tilbake igjen. “Emma? Den Emma?” spør han.  
Isak ser bort, forsøker å ikke le, Even ser ut som han har ramlet ned fra månen. “Den Emma, ja.”  
“Eh, ok.” Even biter seg hardt i leppen, det ser ikke ut som han skal greie å holde seg.

Emilie ser uforstående på dem. “Eh... det er lenge siden jeg har sett henne nå”, sier hun. “Jeg har ikke besøkt pappa så mye.”  
“Eh, nei, det er sikkert greit det. Er hun fortsatt sammen med Chris, eller?”  
“Christoffer ja. Tror vi skal feire jul sammen i år.”  
“Såpass ja! Du får hilse da.” Isak ser ned på telefonen og den svarte høyttaleren hun holder i hånden. “Men du trengte hjelp med den høyttaleren din?”  
Hun nikker. “Ja, se her, telefonen min sier den spiller musikk, men det kommer ingen lyd.”  
“Har du koblet deg til den da?”  
“Ja, jeg tror det… det er iallfall en “Speaker” her, ser her.” Hun peker.  
“Mm…” Isak går kjapt inn på soverommet og henter den hvite høyttaleren og skrur den på igjen.

_“Yeah, du e alt jeg ønske meg, oh.“_

“Tror du har kobla til feil høyttaler, jeg”, flirer han.  
“Men hvordan går det an da? Jeg var jo inne hos meg selv!” protesterer hun.  
“Tilkoblingen er med BlueTooth, rekkevidden er ikke så lang, men det går helt fint mellom leilighetene våre”, forklarer Isak. “Og Even har resatt den uten passord, så da lå hun her vidåpen og ventet på gutta, da.” Han kaster et blikk på Even. “Tror vi skal sikre Gabrielle litt bedre, ass.”  
Emilie ser forvirret på dem. “Gabrielle?”  
“Høyttaleren heter det. _Het_ det. Før du drepte henne.” Isak ser på Even med triste øyne.  
“Okei okei, jeg skal fikse Gabrielle igjen. Samme passord som før. Eg lover.” Han legger armen rundt Isak og kysser ham.  
Emilie ser på dem med store øyne mens hun smiler. “Å, dere er så søte, altså!”

Isak forsøker å ikke himle med øynene over kommentaren hennes, men er ikke sikker på om han lykkes. “Uansett, bare koble til riktig høyttaler så burde det gå bra.” Han taster litt på telefonen hennes og sørger for at Gabrielle blir slettet fra listen over enheter. “Se her, sånn, her har du lyd i dingsen din.” Han rekker henne telefonen med en grimase mot høyttaleren som har begynt å spille Marcus og Martinus igjen. “Men liker du faktisk de greiene der, eller?”  
Hun trekker på skuldrene. “Det er fine tekster da.”  
“Du synes ikke de er _litt_ unge?”  
“Og så?” spør hun uforstående. “Jeg skal jo bare høre på musikken deres, ikke ha dem som kjærester, liksom.”  
Even og Isak ser på hverandre og ler. “Like greit det, kanskje.”

***

“Serr, skjønte du ikke at hun var i slekt med Emma? Ser du ikke hvor like der er?”  
Even rister på hodet. “Nei, ikke spesielt.” Han rynker på pannen. “Emilie ligner kanskje litt på Emma Watson? Hun som spiller Hermine?”  
“Serr?”  
“Ja?”  
“Øh…” Isak tenker seg om. “Jo, kanskje litt. Men hun ligner Emma også. Emma Larzen altså. De er ganske like.” Han drar frem telefonen og finner et bilde av henne på Facebook. “Synes du ikke det da?”  
“Kanskje når du sier det så?” Even høres tvilende ut.  
“Men har du hengt mye med henne eller?” Isak ser på Even.  
“Nja, et par-tre ganger. Vi møttes i vaskekjelleren en formiddag da jeg var hjemme og leste, og så ble hun med hit og drakk kaffe.”  
Isak ler. “I vaskekjelleren?”  
“Mm?”  
“Gjør hun andre ting enn å vaske klær? Det var der jeg traff henne også.”  
“Hun gjør det unna på dagtid når hun kan, i hvertfall. Greit å slippe køen.”  
“Jo, ser den da. Studerer hun ikke?”  
“Jeg tror hun tar juss. Det er fjernstudium, så hun er mye hjemme”, forklarer Even. “Kjæresten tar noe økonomigreier, i det rustne bygget nedenfor Gløshaugen.” Isak nikker, han vet hvor det er.

“Bare du ikke bånder for mye med henne, så.” Han dulter borti Even.  
Even klemmer ham inntil seg og planter små kyss nedover nakken og halsen mot kragebeinet. Det kiler av pusten mot huden hans, kilingen sprer seg gjennom hele kroppen. Fingrene hans lager små streker over magen til Isak, armene er sterke rundt ham, Isak lener seg mot ham og slapper av.  
“Ingen fare for det, ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle kommentarer på forrige kapittel! Nok en gang er jeg senere ute enn jeg hadde tenkt, men verden utenfor krevde sitt - blant annet i form av Oslotur med venninne&barn&Snøfall&pariserhjul og en mengde jobbgreier som forsåvidt gir inspirasjon til noen nye greier, kanskje... 
> 
> Og tusen takk til Ane Rikke som har lest gjennom og gitt tilbakemelding på dette kapittelet, og som ikke minst har luket bort en pinlig mengde slurvefeil. Alle feil som gjenstår er dog mine egne!
> 
> Manuset for sesong 4 ble utgitt for et par uker siden, med noen ekstrascener og epilog som forteller litt mer om karakterene. Alt i alt føler jeg at jeg er sånn nogenlunde i sync med epilogen, selv om noen av karaktere har fått en litt annen fremtid der. Jeg har imidlertid bestemt meg for å beholde dem som de har blitt her, denne gangen. Jonas på Blindern, Magnus på lærerutdanninga i Kristiansand, Mahdi som jobber, Sana på KTH i Stockholm. 
> 
> Det kunne like godt vært et år som barnehageassistent, i militæret eller på medisin i Amsterdam, kanskje er det der de ender neste år? Men Noora går nok journalisthøgskolen, og Vilde og Chris er på jentetur i Sør-Amerika (selv om Eva i call-center-jobben sin nok skulle ønske det var henne).
> 
> For Evens del har det blitt viktig del av handlingen hva han gjør, og selv om mye kunne vært løst innenfor lærerutdanningen også, så tror jeg han blir på Dragvoll ut året. Ikke verdt å avbryte enda et skoleår bare fordi hun Andem bestemmer det, liksom. Han får heller angre på at han valgte frie, ustrukturerte studier og søke lærerskolen neste år.


	10. Opptaksprøven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet foregår hovedsaklig 5. september 2018.

“Opptaksprøve? Hvordan er den da?”  
Even ser på Isak. De sitter ved kjøkkenbordet og spiser kveldsmat, rester av pizzaen fra lørdag. Isak har lagt på ekstra ost og varmet den i ovnen, øl har de også funnet seg. Even ser ned på boksen han har foran seg. “Apropos øl, det var noen som fortalte at det går gratis buss til Storlien rett på den andre siden av grensen til Sverige, kanskje vi skal hive oss på den og kjøpe billig øl?”  
Isak nikker. “God ide. Kan du ikke finne ut når den går og sånn, så kan vi se?” Han tar en bit av pizzaen og tygger. “Og opptaksprøve ja. Det er hele dagen i morgen, så er det fest etterpå.”  
“Okei. Så du skal løpe naken rundt i byen da?” Even ser spørrende på Isak.  
“Jeg aner ikke. Tror ikke det. Eller, vi skal ha på klær, iallfall. Klær som kan kastes.”  
Even ler. “Såpass.”  
“Og en pakke egg og bind for øynene.”  
“Akkurat. Høres ut som seriøst akademisk opplegg, da.”  
“Det er jo ikke det da. Det er bare for gøy.”  
“Mhm.” Even nikker. “Du husker de vi så som dyttet hodet ned i den brunesørpa?”  
“Fysmat er ikke sånn da!”  
“Så hva skal dere med eggene, tror du? Lage eggerøre?”  
Isak ler. “Ikke akkurat det, da, men…”  
“Jeg bare tuller. Mener ikke å mobbe deg altså. Det blir sikkert gøy, jeg gleder meg til å høre om det etterpå.”  
“Hva skal du gjøre i morgen da?”  
“Jeg tenkte gå en runde etter skolen og se om jeg kan få jobb i en kaffebar.”  
“Serr? Så kult!” Isak kjenner han blir glad, skikkelig glad.

***

Isak forsøker å ignorere blikkene når han vakler hjem like etter klokken tre på ettermiddagen. Han er glad han slipper å ta bussen hjem, er ikke en gang sikker på om han ville fått bli med den. Klærne hans er brune og stinker. Lukten av spy gjør ham kvalm, han lurte på å vrenge av seg buksen og genseren og slenge det i første og beste søppelkasse, men en fjerdeklassing han så vidt kjente igjen fra matteveiledningen så på ham med sympati i blikket og sa det ikke ville hjelpe, lukten sitter i huden også.

Så nå går han her med klær dynket i ukjent væske som klistrer seg til huden. Det klør og svir, han håper det ikke er noe etsende, selv om andreklassingene som stod for dåpen forsikret dem om at det ikke var noe farlig. Han vrenger av seg klærne ved ytterdøren hjemme, vil ikke dra lukten med inn. Han legger dem i en haug på utsiden og krysser fingre for at ingen tar dem med inn. Han vil helst ikke ta i dem igjen, men må vel ut og kaste dem senere, tenker han mens han fisker nøkkel og telefon opp fra den gjennomsiktige plastposen de fikk da de registrerte seg for opptaksprøven i morges, forsiktig så telefonen ikke kommer nær de stinkende fingrene hans.

Omsider er han inne i leiligheten. Lukten følger etter ham, fjerdeklassingen hadde nok rett i at mye sitter på huden. Han håper bare det går an å vaske det bort, han brekker seg nesten når han glemmer seg og puster med nesen i stedet for gjennom åpen munn.

I tillegg er håret dekket av en fet film, det luktet harskt, men lukten er overdøvet av smørsyren nå. Det renner nedover nakken på ham, øret surkler litt.

Han vakler inn i dusjen og gidder ikke vente på at vannet blir varmt før han går under strålen. Huden nupper seg når det kalde vannet treffer den, instinktet sier han skal hoppe unna, men han blir stående, heldigvis tar det ikke lang tid før vannet er behagelig varmt. Han såper seg inn over over hele kroppen og i håret, skyller, vasker igjen, nå lar den blå såpen skumme seg opp før han skyller den av, igjen og igjen. 

Omsider blir lukten svakere. Den er fortsatt der, men det kan hende det er innbilning, tenker han, at den sitter i hodet heller enn i nesen. Håret kjennes normalt igjen, ikke den tunge følelsen av tran og hårvoks, eller hva de nå har blandet sammen. 

Han blir stående under dusjen en stund til. Huden er glatt og ren, han såper seg inn en siste gang, lar hendene gli over huden, det kiler, det er lenge siden han har stått sånn i dusjen, tenker han, bare følt på vannet som renner, fingrene som glir over huden, brystvortene, kiler seg selv i det myke håret under armene, kjenner de grove krøllene i skrittet mot fingertuppene. Han legger hånden om seg selv og beveger den opp og ned noen ganger, kjenner han blir hard under håndflaten. Når han lukker øynene, ser han for seg at Even står her sammen med ham, naken, inntil ham, fingrene krummet om ham. Skummet gir den lille ekstra distansen så han kan late som om det ikke er hans egen hånd som tar på ham, pusten går tyngre, han lener seg mot veggen og bøyer hodet bakover. 

“Isak? Er du hjemme?” Evens stemme rykker ham ut av fantasien.  
Vannet plasker over ansiktet hans, han stryker det vekk fra øynene med den andre hånden. “Jeg er på badet”, roper han tilbake.  
Døren går opp. “Er du dårlig?” Evens stemme er bekymret.  
“Hæ, nei?” Han rynker på pannen og trekker dusjforhenget til sides.  
“Du har ikke spydd?”  
“Nei?”  
Even skjærer en grimase. “Det stinker spy her”, sier han.  
Isak blåser oppgitt ut mellom leppene. “Det er smørsyre. De sprayet oss med den om vi svarte feil. Og jeg er litt dårlig på den 32. desimalen av pi mens jeg tar armhevinger.”  
“Huff da. Var det ille?” Even står et stykke unna og ser på ham. “Jeg har lyst til å klemme deg, men det lukter ganske heftig her. Du _har_ dusjet?”  
“Jeg har stått her en halvtime, Even”, sier Isak med et sukk. “Kom og bli med i dusjen da?” Han blunker til Even og drar dusjforhenget litt til side så det halvstive lemmet hans vises.

“Sorry Isak. Men jeg tror jeg skal prioritere å fjerne denne”, sier han, og peker mot den stinkende bokseren som ligger ved døren. “Jeg tror den har skylden for denne lukten. Eller jeg håper det”, legger han mumlende til. Han henter et plastpose på kjøkkenet og stikker hånden inn i den før han plukker opp bokseren og knytter igjen posen. “Jeg stikker ut og tar klærne på utsiden også. Tror på en måte Emilie og de andre her kan bli mer irritert over klærne enn du ble over Marcus&Martinus på Gabrielle. Og jeg skjønner dem, ass.” 

Isak rister på hodet med et skjevt smil og går ut av dusjen. Han strekker seg etter håndkleet og tørker seg, håper den intense lukten er forsvunnet. De hadde heldigvis sluppet å bade i smørsyre, slik opptakskomiteen hadde truet med, men det var ille nok med sprayflaskene de var blitt dusjet med. De hadde tatt en armheving for hver desimal av pi. De ble lovet bonuspoeng for desimaler utover det 15., men han hadde likevel blitt sprayet da han sa 3 i stedet for 2 på 32. plass. Han hadde først argumentert med at siden det var den siste desimalen hans så var det korrekt avrunding, da hadde de ledd og avkrevd ham den desimal til, og insistert på at da ble 3 feil. Så hadde de trøstet ham med at han kunne fått en mye verre straff enn dette, og sprayet ham en gang til med smørsyreblandingen.

Det greske alfabetet kan han heldigvis, både det og Maxwells lover hadde gått bra, han hadde sluppet strafferunder på plenen. Men posten med fremføringen av sangen _Theodor_ hadde ikke gått særlig fint, han har aldri vært spesielt glad i å synge offentlig, hadde bare gjort det én gang, og hadde valgt straff i stedet for sang. Han angret etter at han hadde fått den tykke tranblandingen over seg. Å synge Theodor på Stripaetter å ha pustet inn en heliumballong kunne umulig ha vært verre enn verken karaokebar i edru tilstand eller den heslige blandingen av tran, smørklumper, råtne egg og hva det nå var i bøtten. Den hadde vært merket med at den inneholdt både egg og melk, i alle fall.

Birgitte hadde ikke husket navnet på den greske o-en, omikron, og måtte spise en boks surströmming. Hun hadde brekt seg flere ganger, da hun var nesten ferdig hadde hun spydd opp alt sammen. Den ene eksaminatoren hadde forsøkt tvinge henne til å spise spyet sitt, Isak hadde vært nær å protestere mot det, han mente det var for drøyt, men heldigvis var visst flere enige i det, og han som var ansvarlig for gjennomføringen av seremonien hadde grepet inn og sagt hun kunne slippe.

Men til slutt sto de der, da, hele klassen, stinkende og ekle, i tilsølte, brune klær, som en uniform, tenkte han, de grå og hvite og rosa joggebuksene og t-skjortene og hettegenserene de hadde møtt i hadde den samme gusjebrune fargetonen nå. Seremonimesteren hadde skrytt av dem, sagt de var det nest beste kullet med Nablakomponenter, selvfølgelig etter fjorårets.

Nå skal han snart gjøre seg klar for vorspiel på Nablakjelleren, så er det immatrikuleringsball etterpå. Dressen hans er ganske riktig for liten, han er ikke sikker på hvorfor han i det hele tatt tok den med hit, han burde ha kvittet seg med den i Oslo. Heldigvis er Evens bukser passe, og det får holde med skjorte og slips. Evens dressjakke er for trang over brystet til ham, han ser ut som en dårlig kledd bodybuilder i den.

Han står foran speilet og forsøker knytte slipset når Even kommer tilbake igjen. “Du brukte lang tid?” mumler han konsentrert mens han prøver å få knuten rett. Even betrakter ham et øyeblikk, et lite smil lurer. “Måtte rydde opp noe klær etter en dude. Og helle en bøtte vann der de hadde ligget etterpå. Fy faen, ass.” Han skjærer en grimase.’’

Så kommer han bort til Isak og legger hendene sine over hans. “La meg hjelpe deg”, sier han mykt. Fort og fint knytter han slipset og legger hodet på skakke. “Så fin du er.” Blikket går nedover kroppen hans. Isak sprer beina ørlite og skyter brystkassen frem litt. “Fete bukser”, sier han og krummer fingrene om skrittet hans. “Passer deg bra, da.” Han hever øyenbrynene og smiler.  
“Sorry for det, men mine egne passet _ikke_ altså”, sier Isak unnskyldende og presser seg mot Evens hånd. Fingerspissene kiler ham på baksiden av ballene, fingerputen hviler så vidt bak dem. Tommelen stryker over ham, mykt og forsiktig, sprer ilinger i kroppen hans. Han kjenner skrittet hans presse seg mot låret sitt. Pusten hans er hard og rask, og musklene hans sitrer.

Isak kysser ham mykt. “Hva er klokka?” mumler han.  
“Sånn halv fem”, svarer Even. “Var det for litt siden iallfall.”  
Isak sukker. “Sorry, jeg bare burde bare stikke nå, altså”, sier han med unnskyldende blikk. “Festen begynner fem, og jeg har ikke lyst til å komme så sent, egentlig.”  
“Men jeg har så lyst på deg.” Evens stemme er lav og litt hes. Han kjenner vibrasjonene mot øreflippen som en nesten uutholdelig mengde lette vingeslag som kiler gjennom ham, og lener hodet bakover mot veggen. Han sprer så vidt beina og kjenner at Even drar ned glidelåsen hans. Han er hard, Evens hånd omslutter ham og glir opp og ned, farten øker. Even presser seg mot hoften hans og beveger seg i samme takt.

***

På kjelleren er det fullt liv når han kommer. Han er sent ute, klokken er kvart over. Studentene står i grupper og prater og drikker øl. Han hører fraser som “spy” og “råtne egg” mellom latteren og praten i rommet. 

Klassekameratene er nesten ikke til å kjenne igjen, i dress, slips og pene kjoler. Duften av nyvasket hår, aftershave og et hint av parfyme greier så vidt å dekke over det lille snevet av smørsyre, det kan strengt tatt fortsatt være et produkt av hans egen nese. En fotograf står og tar bilder av de pyntede studentene foran en neonlysende Nabla-logo. 

Han går i baren og kjøper en øl før han poserer under logoen med Kristian og en annen fra klassen, Tobias, en høyrøstet bergenser. Han ser ut til å ha drukket et par øl allerede, han sjangler svakt og lener seg mot Kristian idet de stiller seg der.  
“Fy faen, for en jævlig dag!” ler han mot dem. “Verste jeg har opplevd. I det minste slapp vi suge pikk! Det hørte jeg om noen andre som måtte gjøre en gang, i en annen Linjeforening, kanskje Smørekoppen, eller smører de rassen med smørefett der, kanskje!” Han ler høyt.  
Kristian ser hardt på ham. “Idiot. Det der er bare tull, og det vet du.”  
“Du synes det hadde vært digg, kanskje?” ler Tobias og ser på Kristian med sløret blikk. “Er du homo eller?”  
“So what? Hadde det gjort deg noe?” Kristian retter seg opp, han er gode 10 centimeter høyere enn Tobias.  
“Nei, selvfølgelig ikke.” Han retter seg opp og står mellom Isak og Kristian uten å berøre noen av dem. Etter noen sekunder vakler han og faller nedover langs veggen bak dem.

“Jeeez.” Kristian ser ned på ham og ruller med øynene. “Kom.” Han legger armen om Isaks skulder og drar ham med seg i retning Erlend og Birgitte. “Håpløs type.” 

Isak følger forvirret etter. Han fikk ikke helt med seg hva som skjedde, det gikk så fort. 

“Jeg raper surströmming, altså.” Birgitte ser frustrert på dem og tar en slurk til av ølen sin. Hun skjærer en grimase og ser ned i den. “Det smaker fisk av den.”

Snart begynner de å trekke ut av lokalet. Noen fra styret vinker dem ut mot bussholdeplassen. Isak ser at Tobias blir hjulpet på beina av to styremedlemmer. Han henger tungt mellom dem mens de bukserer ham ut. Like før de når døren hoster han, og de to får det travelt med å få ham utenfor. Tydeligvis i siste øyeblikk, han lener seg over buskene på utsiden og tømmer magen. “Bra det ikke er kjemi”, fniser Lisa. “Der får de grønne drinker, det må jo se helt jævlig ut.”  
“Og metylenblått”, flirer Erlend. “Vi trenger i det minste bare forholde oss til tyngdekraften!”

Immatrikuleringsfesten er bra. Den gode stemningen fra vorset fortsetter. De får velkomstdrinker, før de går til bords. Isak havner mellom Lisa og en fjerdeklassing fra Tromsø. Hun går matematikk og forteller ivrig om studieretningen sin, hun planlegger å skrive masteroppgave om sikkerheten til relevante kryptosystemer gjennom nullpunkter til polynomer over endelige kropper. Isak lytter fascinert til den engasjerte fortellingen hennes og forsøker forstå hva hun mener. Til slutt ser hun på ham og ler. “Du skjønte ingenting, ikke sant?” Isak skvetter til og setter ølen sin i halsen. Hun dunker ham vennlig i ryggen mens han hoster. “Det er det ingen andre som gjør heller”, sier hun hoderystende.

Plutselig begynner noen å synge. “ÅÅåååååååå”.... De andre stemmer i. “....dette skal være Nabla sin skål, hurra, hurra, ja dette skal være Nabla sin skål, hurra, hurra, den skålen var bra, hurra!”

Han ser på Lisa og kryptojenta og smiler, løfter ølen til en skål og tar en stor slurk. Kryptojenta ser på dem og ler. “Et lite tips, bare. Ta små slurker.” Isak himler litt med øynene mot henne. “Tro meg”, sier hun. “Dette er fjerde imm-festen min. Små slurker.” 

Han er glad når maten kommer. Drikkevisen tok liksom aldri slutt. Etter skålen for Nabla skålte de for tre andre linjeforeninger, så for styret, styreleder, nestleder, sekretær, festsjef, kjellersjef, han kom ut av tellingen, både av antallet skåleviser og Theodor-vers. Han innser at han burde ha spist før han gikk på vorspiel, det er absolutt på tide med mat nå. De får reinsdyrstek med rosenkål, gulrøtter og potetmos og ivrig går han løs på den lille porsjonen, det er på langt nær nok. Han skal til å se seg om etter påfyll når en ny runde med sang settes i gang.

Når hovedretten er ryddet bort, er det underholdning: noen revyinnslag, et kor som synger, flere taler. Nå er han ikke overrasket over verken drikkevisen eller Theodor-sangen som med jevne mellomrom avsynges, heller ikke av at desserten blir avbrutt minst fem ganger av drikkeviser, det er tydeligvis en kamp mot klokken for å rekke alt og alle.

Etter maten spilles det opp til dans. Linjeforeningen arrangerte swingkurs tidligere i uken, det hadde vært uaktuelt å delta. Han danser ikke. Ikke når ikke Even er her, iallfall. Eller, han har danset ute på byen, med Even, med Eskild, med gutta og med jentene, men ikke pardans, aldri swing. Han husker med gru gymtimene med dans på skolen, swing, pols, vals, den mystiske gammeldansen, ringdansene med folkedanslaget på Frogner.

Han ser på parene som danser. Erlend og Birgitte, Kristian og hun lille lyse som satt ved siden av ham under middagen, kryptojenta og lederen i linjeforeningen. Brått blir han litt usikker, kanskje Lisa forventer at han skal danse med henne. Han ser seg om etter henne, men kan ikke se henne. 

Noen dumper ned ved siden av ham i sofaen. Han snur seg mot nykommeren. Han har mørkt hår, brune øyne, dressen sitter stramt om skuldrene, ser han, den mørkegrønne skjorten strammer så vidt over brystet. Isak rynker på brynene, greier ikke helt plassere ham.  
Den andre rekker ham hånden og smiler. “Hei! Martin!”  
“Isak.”  
“Dere var flinke på prøvene i dag”, smiler Martin. “Jeg var i opptakskomiteen”, legger han fort til. “Hva er det 32. desimalet til pi?” spør han med et blunk.  
“To!” Isak ler. “Du lurer meg ikke denne gangen, ass.” Han kjenner ham igjen nå.  
“Du er god på armhevinger, da”, sier Martin. “Sterke armer.” Han klemmer om Isaks overarm.  
Isak flirer og strammer musklene under fingrene hans. Etter noen sekunder slipper Martins fingre taket, og han legger armen langs sofaryggen.

De blir sittende og småprate litt. Martin er hyggelig, han er interessert i biofysikk, akkurat som Isak, og synes veien frem dit er befengt med altfor mye matte. Han nikker når Isak snakker om Nas, foreslår at de kan spille FIFA en dag, det går an å sitte i kjelleren på Gamle Fysikk og spille, sier han, det er et bra rom der, god sofa og lite folk, fint sted å ta en pause. Han dulter borti Isak når Isak mener han er FIFA-masteren og glatt skal slå ham, “er du dårlig taper også, eller?” Isak ler og flytter seg litt lenger bort i sofaen. 

“Hei Isak!”  
Isak skvetter til og ser opp. Han har ikke lagt merke til at noen plutselig står rett foran ham. “Hei! Andreas!” Han reiser seg og klemmer ham. “Hvordan går det? Går du her?”  
“Ja, jeg går i andreklasse, sammen med han der”, han nikker mot Martin. “Du begynte her nå?”  
Isak nikker.  
“Ja, du er året yngre enn oss du, ja”, mumler Andreas for seg selv. “Even da? Hvor har du gjort av ham?”  
“Han er hjemme”, smiler Isak. “Du følger med altså?”  
Andreas ler. “Litt tilfeldig, det var søsteren min som nevnte ham, hun begynte på filmproduksjon med ham på Dragvoll.”  
“Ah, ok. Ja, jeg tror han trives der. MIdt i blinken for ham, vet du, var det han gjorde før Nissen.” Han kjenner det myke smilet bre seg i ansiktet når han snakker om Even sånn.

“Hvem er Even?” spør Martin plutselig.  
“Hæ?” Isak ser forfjamset på ham. “Åh. Typen min.”  
“Typen din? Samboern din, vel!” ler Andreas. “Du er jo etablert, mann. Hvor lenge har dere bodd sammen, egentlig? Siden slutten av tredje klasse, altså da jeg og Even gikk i tredje?”  
“Ja, flytta sammen i starten av april det året”, nikker Isak.  
“Går det bra eller? Hvor bor dere nå?”  
“Vi fikk leilighet på Nedre Berg.”  
“Åh, dritpraktisk da! Jeg bor på Moholt. Fortsatt ikke så langt, men lange bakker hjem igjen”, ler han.

“Eh, jeg stikker jeg”, mumler Martin og reiser seg.  
“Okei. Snakkes siden da”, smiler Isak.

“Hva _var_ det der?” ler Andreas etter at Martin har gått.  
“Hæ?” Isak ser uforstående på ham.  
“Martin?”  
“Ja?”  
“Han var lite keen da!”  
Isak ser forvirret på ham. “Hæ?”  
“Nå har du litt begrenset vokabular, synes jeg. Du så at han flørtet med deg?”  
“Flørtet?”  
“Ja, herregud, så du ikke det? Dét blikket, og armen hans lå nesten over skulderen din i ti minutter?”  
Isak hufser litt og ser seg uvilkårlig bak skulderen mens han rynker pannen-  
Andreas ler. “Er du helt blind, eller?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Åpenbart. Eller ikke interessert”, legger han til.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle kommentarer på forrige kapittel, da ❤️
> 
> Det er en stund siden jeg var student, men opptaksprøvene ser ikke ut til å ha endret seg nevneverdig - til tross for årlige lovnader om å ikke gå for langt... Det er også 20 år siden jeg var på imm-fest i Nabla, så det KAN være det er litt annerledes nå. Eller ikke. Theodor er nok fremdeles der - også i hodet mitt. Urk.
> 
> Til glede for de som ikke kjenner (eller ikke husker) Theodor:
> 
>  
> 
> _Jeg elskede sjøen ifra jeg var ung,_  
>  og svømmede om som en sei, faderiorei.  
> En dag da jeg badet min velskapte kropp,  
> kun bagenden ragede opp, faderiorei.  
> : / : Folk ropte: ”Der svømmer en alligator”,  
> så var det - - til Theodor. : /  
> 
> 
> Jeg satser på at neste kapittel kommer like over helga, slik at jeg kommer i mål i passe tid før jul. Etter det er det klart for nok en aksjonsfic, eller det kan hende det kommer noe julegreier innimellom. Kanskje det hjelper litt for å sette meg selv i julestemning? Akkurat nå er juleforberedelsene her knapt mer på track enn de var i desember 2016...


	11. Her ser de meg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet går fra torsdag 6. september til onsdag 12. september 2018.

Isak ynker seg når mobilen vekker ham neste morgen. Hodet dunker og når han løfter det fra puten føles det som om magen slår krøll på seg. Føkk. Han kniper øynene sammen før han langsomt strekker seg etter telefonen. Han må sjekke hva klokken er. 06.45. Han fomler for å sette på en ny alarm, men etter noen sekunder gidder han ikke mer. Hånden med telefonen faller ned på dynen.

Ved siden av seg hører han høye lyder. Det høres ut som spiker som dras ut av en planke. Han snur seg i retning der lyden kommer fra og ser Evens blide øyne myse mot seg. Han smiler, lyden han hører er fnisingen hans.

“Åh, slutt!” Isaks stemme er hes og sprekker på slutten.  
“Hvordan har du det?” Stemmen skjærer i ørene.  
“Bra”, hvisker han med et stønn.  
“Sikker?”  
“Nei.”  
Even ler igjen. “Jeg kan hente litt vann til deg.” Uten å vente på svar åler han seg ut av sengen.

Isak skvetter til av den plutselige duvingen i madrassen. Det kjennes ut som en dag i krapp sjø, høye bølger som får magen til å velte seg rundt. Han kjenner kaldsvetten piple frem på pannen, og puster tungt med åpen munn.

Han drikker vannet i små slurker. Alle bevegelser virker større enn de pleier. Madrassen vugger opp og ned når han varsomt snur seg rundt for å drikke. Han kjenner kvalmen som støt i magen, noe ligger oppunder mellomgulvet og truer med å sprenge seg ut. Han svelger og kniper øynene igjen som om det skal hindre magen i å vrenge seg.

“Fy faen”, mumler han.  
“Fyllesyk?” Evens stemme er et sted over ham.  
Isak forsøker nikke, men angrer øyeblikkelig på den brå bevegelsen. “Jeeez.”  
Even flirer. “Du skal neppe på forelesning klokken åtte?” spør han. Isak stønner.

Han skal egentlig ha fysikklab, men studassen han møtte i går hadde sett bort på de dresskledde førsteklassingene som ravet rundt og tørt kommentert at det neppe ble det store oppmøtet. “Så da får dere ta det neste uke i stedet”, hadde hun sagt.  
“Kan vi det da?” spurte Isak.  
“Selvsagt. Det blir dobbelt så mye å gjøre, da, men det er jo ikke mitt problem”, sa hun og lo.

Akkurat nå føles det som om absolutt alt er problemer som bør utsettes.

“Var det gøy i går eller?”  
Isak kommer med en halvkvalt lyd i puten. “Jada. Men ikke nå, kanskje?”  
Even dulter borti ham. “Fortell meg om det senere, da. Jeg stikker på Dragvoll nå, jeg har seminar i dag.”  
Isak hører noen som romsterer ute i gangen, før lyden av plast skraper mot gulvet. “Jeg setter denne her, jeg”, sier Even og setter fra seg noe. Isak orker ikke åpne øynene. Han kjenner Evens lepper svakt mot kinnet sitt. “Fyllemasteren min”, hører han den myke stemmen si med et smil før han forsiktig lukter døren etter seg.

Når Isak våkner noen timer senere, er han heldigvis i bedre form. Hodet dunker og tungen kleber seg til ganen, men det kjennes ikke ut som han skal spy. Han ligger stille i sengen en stund før han trekker pusten dypt og setter seg langsomt opp. Han setter beina på gulvet og holder på å snuble i den røde vaskebøtten Even har satt foran sengen. Litt oppgitt puster han ut og tar et steg til siden for den.

Etter en dusj føler han seg bedre. Even har fylt kaffetrakteren for ham. Et øyeblikk vurderer han å drikke resten av kaffen som står på termokannen, men et enkelt sniff av den etter at han helte den over i koppen var nok til å helle den ut. Den syrlige lukten sammen med den grumsetbrune fargen fikk ham nesten til å brekke seg. Men fersk kaffe hjelper, og sammen med frokost og en hodepinetablett føler han seg nesten klar for å dra på skolen. Klokken er snart 11, han har fysikkforelesning om en time, den bør han vel få med seg.

På vei til auditoriet går han forbi lesesalen andreklassingene bruker, og kommer på Martin, at Andreas mente han flørtet med Isak. Det irriterer ham litt at han ikke oppdaget det. Han lurer på hvilke andre ting han ikke har oppdaget. Kanskje var det bare fylla som gjorde det, tenker han.

Stemningen i auditoriet føles daff. Det er som en seig masse ligger over rommet, som om de alle tenker litt langsommere enn de pleier. Det tar noen sekunder ekstra før noen svarer på spørsmålene fra foreleser, det er færre som svarer, mindre summing, flere som sitter med bøyde rygger og albuene på bordet foran seg.

Han sitter litt ukonsentrert. Tankene surrer. Festen, dansen, samtalene, Martin, Andreas, Lisa, Erlend, Kristian. Alt han ikke legger merke til om andre mennesker. Noen ganger lurer han på om han kanskje har en diagnose, Aspbergers eller hva det heter, som kan forklare hvorfor han synes det er så vanskelig å lese andre.

Men han burde jo ha merket at en fyr flørtet med ham, Andreas hadde sett det på lang avstand, lenge. Han lurer på hva annet han ikke har merket, kanskje var det bare alkoholen som gjorde det, at han sikkert var så full at han nesten fortsatt er det. Men kanskje ser han ikke ting likevel, ikke ting rett foran nesen hans. Det er som om tankekvernen såvidt berører noe i utkanten, rett utenfor synsfeltet, noe han burde se. En uro, ville tanker, hurtige bevegelser, iveren etter nye ting, lysten selv om han selv ikke vil, sene netter, han vet ikke om han vil se det, om det er noe å se.

Han sukker stille for seg selv og gnir seg i pannen. Det hadde vært enklere om de var flere. Om det var noen han kunne spørre om de også så. Men han har jo nesten ikke snakket om Even med de andre han studerer med, og de vet i hvert fall ingenting om sykdommen hans. De Even studerer med kjenner han heller ikke, han har ikke møtt en eneste en av dem, slår det ham, annet enn den merkelige baristaen.

Han kjenner at akkurat nå savner han Oslo intenst. Ikke byen, men menneskene, det å ikke starte helt på nytt. Han har alltid hatt med seg noen han kjenner, helt siden han begynte i barnehagen da han var to eller tre år gammel. Venner har kommet og gått, men noen har alltid vært med til neste steg, fra barnehage til skole, fra barneskole til ungdomsskole, til videregående. Og de er jo fortsatt med, men de er så langt unna, det er en skjerm mellom, de ser bare det som skjermen viser, og siden han tross alt ikke er regissøren i forholdet så er det litt begrenset hva han greier å få frem.

Han ler sarkastisk inni seg, tenk om det var ham selv som var regissøren og kunne lage bildene til de andre, tenker han. Bestemme hva de skulle få se, sørge for at de ser det, ikke bare desperat forsøke å vri utsnittet slik at de ser det de trenger å se, som han ikke engang selv er sikker på om han ser.

Men foreldrene til Even, moren, de ville vel ha tatt kontakt om de var i tvil, tenker han. Han vet Even snakker med dem ganske ofte, han har i hvertfall kommet med små drypp fra Oslo innimellom. Han rynker pannen og ser ned på telefonen sin, han undrer på når han sist hørte fra dem. Han blar seg nedover Messenger, finner omsider chatten med moren. Siste melding er fra dagen etter immatrikuleringen, hun hadde spurt hvordan det gikk og de hadde småpratet litt utpå kvelden, ser han.

Han blir sittende og stirre tomt ut i luften resten av timen, når foreleser er ferdig aner han ikke hva temaet for forelesningen var, han kunne vel like gjerne blitt hjemme. Han rister på hodet, det er sikkert ingenting, de ville jo ha sagt noe.

Han ser chatten med Sana når han blar forbi de andre, smiler litt skjevt når han ser ned på de siste kommentarene deres.

**Sana**

**13:23**  
Har du stilt noen dumme spørsmål i det siste da? 

 **13:30**  
Nei, har ikke hatt tid.

 **13:32**  
Ingen sommerfugleffektmaskin heller? [Sommerfuglemoji] [Robotemoji]

 **13:33**  
Nei, ikke det heller. [Smiley]  
Enn du, opptaksprøve?

 **13:32**  
Du har tid til å følge med?

 **13:37**  
Du er vanskelig å unngå…

Han biter seg i underleppen. Han husker vagt at han tok noen bilder og la ut på insta, husker ikke helt hvorfor det var så viktig. Kjapt blar han seg inn på profilen og ser gjennom det han la ut i går. Ingenting for drøyt, heldigvis, avstandsbilder av noen som spyr, tar armhevinger, skrålete festbilder, en selfie med Erlend,

 **13:45**  
Urk… Husker det nå. [Blunkeemoji]

 **13:50**  
Det så jo kjempefestlig ut. Virkelig eliten av de norske studentene. [Oppnedsmiley]

 **13:52**  
Ingenting sånt hos dere da?

 **13:53**  
Jo sikkert. Men jeg gidder ikke.

 **13:55**  
Okei…

Han lurer på om han bør spørre mer, men så er forelesningen over, og de siger ut av auditoriet. Plutselig kjenner han en tung hånd på skulderen. “Formen da, Isak?” Det er Erlend. Isak trekker på skuldrene og flirer så vidt. “Bra. Du da?”  
“Jeg er i knallform. Jeg så deg ikke på fysikklab i morges?” spør han.  
Isak ser skeptisk på ham. “Fysikklab? Var du der?”  
“Ja?”  
“Var det mange der eller?”  
“De fleste, tror jeg. Ikke du. Ikke Benjamin. Men ellers var det fulle grupper rundt oss i hvertfall.”  
“Fuck.” Isak ser frustrert ut i luften. “Jeg trodde seriøst at ingen kom til å møte opp ass.”

Erlend ser på ham et par sekunder før han bryter ut i latter. “Fy faen, Isak, du er lettlurt! Det kom melding i morges om at fysikklaben var avlyst, vi får den neste uke i stedet. Alle skjønner jo at dagen etter immfesten ikke akkurat er dagen da førsteklassingene kommer på skolen klokka åtte!”  
“Dust!” Isak dytter til ham. “Blir du med og tar en kaffe, eller?”  
Erlend nikker. De stikker bort på Cafe Sito.

Isak ser etter dagens tilbud. I følge skiltet på disken er det scones, litt skeptisk ser han ned på de grå firkantene som ligger på et fat i disken.  
“Jeg tar en cappuccino og en scones, takk.”  
Jenta bak disken nikker og skramler med koppene ved kaffemaskinen før hun tar en scones og legger på en asjett. “Vil du ha ost og smør på den?” spør hun og ser opp på ham.  
Han nikker, og ser på hvordan hun deler den i to og smører et tynt lag smør fra en stor boks på disken og legger på en skive brunost. Han svelger og kjenner at brunost ikke var det han hadde lyst på nå. Men han kan sikkert ta den av, tenker han idet hun klasker den andre delen av sconesen over og klemmer dem sammen.

Han betaler og setter kursen mot et av de små vindusbordene. De har utsikt mot fysikkbygningene der, et av de nyere men likevel gamle byggene med et navn som vitner om en funksjon de hadde tidligere. Nå er det datamiljøene som holder til der, og auditorier, et av de store auditoriene 1. klasse har forelesninger i, og flere små i den eldre delen av bygningen, men han vet ikke om fysikk pleier ha forelesninger der. Fagmiljøet er for lengst samlet i Realfagbygget.

Bygningene på Gløshaugen er mangfoldige. Det eldste er Hovedbygget, så har campus vokst ut derfra - elektro, kjemi, et bygg til han ikke vet hva ble brukt til i starten, alle er rundt den åpne plassen bak Hovedbygget, der noen spilte rumpeldunk da han gikk forbi forleden dag, like ved de to togene. Det er nyere påbygg til alle bygningene, han kommer plutselig på at han har hørt at glassbygget til elektro kaller Royal Electric Garden, var det ikke på Royal Garden de hadde immfesten?

“Hva het det hotellet vi var på i går?” spør han Erlend.  
“Hæ? Øh. Royal Garden?”  
“Kult.”  
“Javel?” Erlend ser avventende på ham.  
“Nei, jeg bare satt og tenkte på arkitekturen her. Den glassgården til elektrobygningen kalles Royal Electric Garden, visste du det?”  
“Ja, onkelen min var med og tegne den. Det er samme arkitektkontor som har designet både hotellet og elektrobygget. De ble bygget med bare et par års mellomrom.”  
“Lite kreativt, da”, mener Isak.  
“Nja, det er egentlig veldig standard 80-tallsarkitektur. De er tilpasset til byggene ved siden av på sin egen postmoderne måte. Det er masse glass og lys og utsikt, det var fremtidsrettet og moderne på den tiden. Egentlig ikke så ille nå heller. Det eneste er fargene, da.”  
“Fargene?” Isak ser på ham.  
“Ja, turkis, hva er greia med det liksom?” Erlend rynker på nesen.  
Isak rister på hodet og smiler. “Burde du ikke blitt arkitekt? Det ligger i slekta, liksom?”  
Erlend ler. “Nei, faren min er sivilingeniør i fysikk, da. Han har eget konsulentfirma nå. Han og brødrene gikk her samtidig, han gikk fysikk, onklene mine på arkitekt og maskin. Farfar gikk også maskin. Så det ble fritt valg etterpå.”  
“Men du måtte gå her da?”  
“Måtte og måtte.” Erlend drar litt på det. “Jeg _måtte_ jo ikke. Men jeg fikk vel noen hint, ja.”  
“Fremtiden er klar? Rett inn i pappas firma?” Isak kjenner at det irriterer ham litt, at noen bare sklir rett inn til dekket bord uten å måtte jobbe for det.  
“Nei ass, jeg vet jo ikke om jeg vil det da. Jeg skal ha sommerjobb der, men aner ikke hva jeg gjør etterpå.”  
“Greit å ha sommerjobben klar i det minste.” Kanskje Erlend kan hjelpe ham å få en jobb også, tenker Isak, han får spørre ham siden.  
“Jeg har jobbet der hver sommer siden jeg var sånn 14-15. Sortert post, kopiert, sittet i resepsjonen, sånne ting. Jeg håper det blir litt mer relevant jobb til sommeren, da.”  
“Så du kan bruke de sjukt relevante fagene dine? Ex.phil og matte 1?”  
“Matte 1 er nyttig, da”, protesterer Erlend. “Jeg fikk jobbe litt på et prosjekt i sommer, det var sjukt mye matte der.”  
“Så det er derfor du kan alt der?”  
“Jeg lærte en del i sommer ja”, medgir Erlend. “Satt en del kvelder og netter og forsøkte forstå pappas gamle mattebok.” Han flirer. “Den var skrevet av en som het Kreyszig. Fullstendig crazy.”

“Men du, apropos, eller noe. Skal vi stikke på den motivasjonsforelesningen?” Erlend ser på klokken. “Det er nå klokken 15, vi rekker det akkurat. Det virket jo litt kult?”  
“Ja, hva var det om igjen? Svarte hull?”  
“ _Svarte hol og anna moro_ ” deklamerer Erlend fra linjeforeningens hjemmeside. “Og kryptografi, det er spennende, da.”  
“Kan du noe om det eller?”  
“Kryptografi? Nei, ikke noe særlig, men jeg så litt på det i sommer, det er fascinerende. Vi har jo nådd grensen for hva som er praktisk mulig med dagens teknologier nå, så vi må finne på noe nytt. Du da? Vært noe borti det før?”  
“Ikke krypto, nei. Men jeg hadde særemne om parallelle universer på videregående, det er sykt spennende da.”  
“Jeg synes det er litt creepy. At alt skjer parallelt.”  
Isak ler. “Det synes kjæresten min også.”  
“Kanskje jeg er kjæresten din i et parallelt univers?” Erlend dulter borti ham.  
“Nei ass, dét blir for drøyt.” Isak rister på hodet. “Kom igjen, så stikker vi. Svarte hol og anna moro ventar på oss!”

***

Isak sitter og leser på en lesesal dagen etter når Jonas sitt navn plutselig lyser opp displayet. De fuktige skoene hans knirker når han går fort ut i gangen utenfor. “Hei Jonas!”  
“Hei dude!”  
Isak greier ikke la være å smile når han hører den glade stemmen hans. “Vaskjera?”  
“Nei, jeg bare tenkte jeg skulle ringe.” Jonas puster litt fort og Isak hører lyden av skritt mot grus.  
“Er du ute?”  
“Ja, jeg er på vei hjem. Lenge siden vi har prata.” Skrittene forandrer takt og Jonas blir mer andpusten. Han banner svakt mellom pustene. “Herregud, så dårlig form jeg er i!”  
Isak ler. “Du må trene!”  
“Ja, for det gjør du?”  
“Ja, selvsagt?” svarer Isak.  
“Isak, når har du tid til det? Eller, hvis du har tid til det så kan du iallfall ikke klage over dårlig tid.”  
“Det er to timen i uken, da.”  
“Du trener ikke, ass. Ikke faen.”  
Isak ler. “Okei da. Tar meg ikke tid til det. Men du burde jo ha tid til det, er ikke Blindern omtrent like arbeidskrevende som Dragvoll da? Altså ikke?”  
“Pøh. Jeg er på lesesalen hver dag, jeg”, protesterer Jonas.  
“Hver dag? Hvor lenge da?”  
“Nja, varierer litt. Iallfall før lunsj”, svarer han.  
“Og du kommer 10 og lunsjen er 11, da, eller?”  
“Neiii, litt mer enn det da…” Jonas høres litt irritert ut. “Iallfall to timer, liksom.”  
Isak flirer. “Jeg har forelesing eller øving fra åtte til fire hver dag omtrent, og leser etter det. Nå skal jeg på ekstraforelesing i programmering.”  
“Hjelpes.” Han hører den oppgitte tonen i Jonas’ stemme. “Du går streberstudier, Isak. Nerder!”  
“Åhh. Dust. Det er jo ikke streberstudier. Jeg får jo jobb etterpå!”  
“Ja, har du fått tilbud alt eller? Jeg har hørt at NTNU-studenter er skikkelig poppis? Blir sommerjobb på deg i Trondheim neste år nå, eller?”  
“Neiii, tror ikke det altså.” Han er ikke en gang sikker på om han er her til sommeren. Kanskje han stryker på alle eksamenene sine i høst og bare må gi opp.

“Men er det digg i Trondheim da? Har du vært på noen kule konserter?”  
“Nei, har ikke det ass. Rekker liksom ingenting.”  
“w00t! Ikke Pstereo heller? Eller Gabrielle på Festningen, det må da ha vært noe for Even?” flirer Jonas. “Hvordan går det med ham forresten?”  
“Joooo, det går bra.” Isak drar litt på det.  
“Okei.” Jonas tar en pause. “Det er fint.”  
“Han trives godt da. Mye å gjøre, han skriver manus og skal lage film.”  
“Mm.” Jonas tier noen sekunder før han liksom tar sats. “Blir det for mye for ham eller?”  
Isak blir stille et øyeblikk over det direkte spørsmålet. “Neiiii, jeg tror ikke det ass. Eller det går bra. Tror jeg. Virker ikke som han holder på å bli sjuk iallfall.”  
“Hm.” Jonas blir stille igjen. “Okei. Si fra hvis du trenger hjelp da. Noen å prate med eller noe.”  
Isak svelger og trekker pusten raskt inn. Det kjennes ut som en klump i halsen, han vet ikke om han greier si noe.

“Men skal du på hiphop-festen på Samfundet i helga da? Masse digg. KingSkurkOne, Ezzari, Kald Flamme.” Jonas lister opp artister.  
“Neiass, hadde ikke tenkt det ass.”  
“Isak da! Den lista og så skal du ikke dra??”  
“Nei, det er litt stress på skolen nå.”  
“Stress liksom.” Jonas høres oppgitt ut. “Du må jo ta deg litt fri, da. Oppleve byen liksom! Vedder på du ikke har vært ute en eneste gang?” spør han.  
“Jo!” protesterer Isak.  
“Hvor da?”  
“Det var sånn opptaksfest for linjeforeningen min på onsdag. Det tok litt av. Og så har jeg vært ofte på kjelleren til linjeforeningen min. Og Samfundet. Eller, jeg husker ikke helt om jeg har vært der på noe, eller om det var immatrikuleringen på fakultetet?”  
“Jeeez.” Isak antar Jonas rister på hodet. “Isak! Skjerp deg! Du må jo oppleve litt når du først har flyttet! Ikke bare feste med nerder eller sitte hjemme og lese.”  
Han smiler over den oppgitte stemmen til Jonas. “Du får komme en tur oppover og sjekke ut Samfundet, da”, kontrer han. “Vi har sovesofa!”

De småprater litt videre, inntil Jonas klager over at det har begynt å regne. Isak smiler lenge etter at de har lagt på. Det var fint å snakke med Jonas, det er for sjelden, tenker han, han savner ham. Savner en som Jonas, han kan ikke tenke seg noen her i byen som han kunne ha hatt denne samtalen med.

Han blir stående i korridoren utenfor lesesalen en stund, tenker på Jonas og resten av gjengen. lurer litt på hva de gjør. Han vet jo det overordnede, det de har sagt i chatten, men han savner å ha dem i nærheten, låne capsen til Jonas, småkjekle med Magnus, og le av de småvoksne kommentarene hans sammen med Mahdi. Noen ganger virker han så voksen, men som regel ikke. Kanskje de kunne møttes i Oslo en helg, ikke ventet helt til jul. Han får spørre hva Even tror om det, eller så kan kanskje gutta komme hit en tur.

***

“Jo, det hadde vært hyggelig det”, mener Even når Isak foreslår en Oslo-tur. “Har du tenkt på noen helg da?” Han drikker en slurk av kaffen sin.  
Isak sukker. “Egentlig ikke. Jeg har forelesninger ut uke 47, tror jeg, og så har jeg eksamen en ukes tid etter det.” Isak tar frem kalenderen på telefonen sin. “Jo, mandag 3. desember er det eksamen i IT, det er uke 49.”  
“Oi, det var kort tid. Har du mange eksamener? Fire?”  
Isak nikker. “IT 3. desember, exphil 8., matte 11. og fysikk 17.”  
“Shit, det var mange! Jeg har bare en, tror jeg.”  
“Én eksamen?” Isak ser vantro på Even. Så blir ansiktet hans alvorlig. “Du har ikke droppa noen fag?”  
“Nei nei, men vi har jo hjemmeeksamener i løpet av oktober i de to andre fagene.”  
“Å, jeg trodde det var semesteroppgaver dere skulle ha da, jeg.” Han har sett at Even har markert ukene i kalenderen sin, men ikke skjønt at det faktisk var eksamen så tidlig.  
“Nei, vi har ikke noen innleveringer. Men seminarene er obligatoriske da.”

Isak rister på hodet. “De der studiene dine ass. Jeg kommer ikke helt over at det er så enorm forskjell på samme universitet.” Han flirer. “Men universitetet ass. Du vet NTNU ble slått sammen med et par høgskoler? Jeg hørte om et fag som hadde samme fagkode alle steder og tre dager før eksamen finner de ut at alle eksamensrommene er i Ålesund. Alle studentene skal liksom dit og ta eksamen.”  
“Jævlig lættis”, ler Even.  
“Ikke for de som skulle ha eksamen, tror jeg.”  
“Men hva skjedde da? Måtte de dra til Ålesund?”  
“Nei, tror det ordna seg, de fiksa rom i Gjøvik og Trondheim også.”  
“Og du er sikker på du ikke skal til Ålesund og ta eksamen i desember?”  
“Håper ikke det, ass. Jeg vet ikke hvor det er hen en gang!”  
“Hæ? Det er jo like vel Ulsteinvik!”  
“Ulsteinvik?” Isak ser forvirret på Even.  
“Ja, Varg? Heimebane?”  
“Åh, Heimebane ja! Er det ved Ålesund? _Steikje bra_ , altså!”  
Even rister smilende på hodet. “Det var jo _det_ lokaloppgjøret!”  
“Sorry ass, men det var vel egentlig du som var mest opptatt av de greiene der”, flirer Isak. Han så riktignok serien sammen med Even, men ikke med samme intensitet og innlevelse. En periode hadde Isak nesten vært bekymret for om Even ble for opphengt i den, han hadde vært aktiv i diskusjonsforum på nettet og snakket om at de kunne dra og se hvor Heimebane var spilt inn i sommerferien, kanskje de kunne leie huset til Helena og jogge løypa til Adrian.

“Men jeg må stikke nå. Jeg har obligatorisk seminar i dag.” Even reiser seg fra frokostbordet og kysser Isak. Leppene hans smaker av kaffe og salami. Isak smyger tungen sin ertende mellom Evens lepper og kiler ham på innsiden av underleppen. Han kjenner Even mykne mot seg, hendene hans smyger seg rundt skuldrene hans. Han lar sine egne hender gli nedover ryggen til Even før de legger seg rundt rumpeballene hans og skyver ham mot seg selv.

“Duuuu….” Evens lepper smiler i kysset. Fnisende blir de stående tett inntil hverandre noen sekunder. “Jeg burde stikke, ass”, mumler Even uten å røre seg. “Mm. Du burde det.” Isak står stille med armene om Even. Fingertuppene ligger i overgangen mellom baken og lårene. Tomlene beveger seg i små sirkler og trekker forsiktig rumpeballene fra hverandre. Han kjenner Even gni seg mot mot ham.

Isak kysser ham langs kjeven. Det er lenge siden Even har barbert seg, de korte hårene rasper lett mot leppene hans. Han gnis nesen sin mot gropen under øret. Han lukter shampo og såpe, med sin egen velkjente lukt under. Den fyller ham når han trekker den inn, helt ut i tåspissene og fingertuppene, lager fjærlette virvler i magen hans. “Har vi ti minutter?” spør han lavt. Han kjenner Even spre beina litt mens han presser seg mot ham. “Vi har det.”

***

Uken etter er det som om alt rakner igjen. Som om det plutselig er blitt et hull i alt det jevne, fine, et hull han oppdaget altfor sent, og som han ikke kan stoppe nå.

Først er det matteøvingen som likevel ikke blir godkjent. Han må jobbe ekstra med den hvis han vil ha den med, kan droppe den, men da trekkes han en prosent i totalkarakteren, og han vet ikke om han har råd til det. Han forsøker sitte med den hjemme, men det ender med at han må gå på skolen og få hjelp av stud.ass og så blir han sittende der i tre timer.

Morgenene kommer altfor tidlig, kveldene blir for sene, tiden mellom strekker ikke til. De ekstra øvingene i matte og fysikk fyller all den ledige tiden hans, og det er bedriftspresentasjoner og ekstraforelesninger om kvantemekanikk. Han må jo ikke gå på dem, men det er interessant og de andre i klassen skal. Etter bedriftspresentasjonen blir han sittende og spise pizza og diskutere med representanter fra bedriften i et par timer etterpå. Det er en nystartet norsk bedrift som driver med forvaltning av innskudd for bedrifter, de predikerer markeder og tilbyr plassering i banker eller lav-risiko fond ut fra profilen til bedriftene. De bruker mye statistikk, sier representanten for bedriften, men også ren matematikk, rekker og projisering.

Erlend prøver få ham med ned på Samfundet for å ta en øl etterpå, men Isak takker nei, han har lovt å dra hjem. Når han kommer hjem, er leiligheten tom. Oppvasken står på benken, og bagen med klesvask står fortsatt i gangen, så Even er neppe i vaskeriet heller.

“Hvor er du?”  
Han sender en melding til Even. Han begynner å svare fort, ser Isak, skriveboblen blinker under de tre ordene. Så forsvinner den igjen. Isak sukker, det irriterer ham når Even ikke svarer. Det gjør da ingenting om han ikke vet nøyaktig når han kommer hjem, Isak er egentlig ikke så interessert i det, han vil bare vite hvor Even er slik at han har en anelse om når han er hjemme igjen. Det er forskjell på en tur på butikken og på byen.

Han er sulten og begynner dekke bordet. Uten å tenke seg om, finner han en gammel lyserosa tallerken fra skapet, sammen med et glass med skår i og umake gaffel og kniv. Det er først når han forsyner seg med pasta og kjøttboller at han legger merke til det. Det svir i øynene, ikke en gang dette greier han holde orden på, hvorfor i all verden har de disse gamle greiene, tenker han.

Han ser seg rundt i rommet. Benken er full av oppvask. På veggen bak komfyren er det små røde flekker etter pastasaus som kokt litt for hardt. Borte ved døren står bagen med klesvask, han er ikke sikker på når de sist vasket klær. Når han tenker seg om så har det kanskje blitt hans jobb, etter veddemålet de hadde, men hvis han skal gjør det så kan iallfall Even sørge for å tømme oppvaskmaskinen og fylle den på nytt, tenker han irritert.

“Sorry. Jeg dro ut en tur med noen. Skal jeg komme hjem?”  
Irritert ser Isak på skjermen sin. “Neida, det går fint”, svarer han, selv om det ikke er helt sant. Akkurat nå hadde han trengt å krype tett inntil Even, bare la stresset renne bort i berøringene med ham, forsvinne fra skuldre og nakke og rygg og armer, aldri komme tilbake igjen. Kjenne varmen fra ham, kjenner hvordan han kunne krype enda nærmere, alltid nærmere, uansett hvor nær de er.

Men sengen i rommet på den andre siden av veggen er like tom som stuen, den kommer til å være like tom når Isak legger seg også.

***

Kvelden etter sitter Isak på benken i parken utenfor den lille kirken i sentrum, ikke domkirken, men den like ved. Himmelen er mørk og den brune grusen rundt ham er våt. Det duskregner, han blir våt, kjenner kulden krype inn i beinmargen. Han visste ikke at september kunne være så kald, eller han visste det egentlig, men han orker ikke reise seg og gå inn et sted. Butikkene i sentrum er i ferd med å stenge, kanskje han skal gå på en kaffebar. Men menneskene på den andre siden av de opplyste vinduene ser så glade ut, så varme, han vet ikke om det er plass til ham. Kanskje han skal finne seg en pub, ta en øl, men han har egentlig ikke lyst til det heller.

Han og Even kranglet mens de var ute og spiste. De hadde gått på Frati, hatt vindusbord, god utsikt mot gaten utenfor. Det var surt og kaldt da de gikk gjennom byen, termometeret på veggen på kjøpesenteret like ved viste 4 grader. Greinene på trærne utenfor bøyde seg i vinden, og vindkastene gufset inn hver gang noen åpnet døren.

Det hadde begynt som en uskyldig samtale om kjedelig pils og overkokt pasta hjemme, og endt med at Isak stakk fra den halvspiste middagen sin mens Even ble sittende igjen.

Even hadde takket nei til en jobb. Han hadde søkt flere steder, hos Kaffebrenneriet, Espresso House, Dromedar. Ingen av dem trengte noen. Iallfall ikke akkurat nå, men de skulle ringe om de hadde noe, alle skulle det. Så hadde naboen, Emilie, tipset om at Starbucks trengte en ekstrahjelp, og Even hadde levert CVen sin der. Dagen etter hadde han fått tilbud om jobben, men takket nei. Og ingenting av dette hadde han fortalt Isak.

En ting er at Isak er grunnleggende uenig i at han ikke burde ta denne jobben. Starbucks er vel bra som noe, de har kaffe, what’s not to like, liksom. Kaffen kommer sannsynligvis fra omtrent de samme kaffemarkene som all annen kaffe i Norge, det er ikke som at Starbucks er så jævla spesielle, tenker Isak.

Sårheten over at Even ikke har sagt et ord verken om jobbsøkingen eller avslagene er verre. Isak trodde de delte alt, at samtalene ved kjøkkenbordet faktisk inneholdt de viktigste tingene fra livene deres, selv om de ikke lenger levde like tett som før. Men Even hadde ikke nevnt en eneste søknad, og ikke et eneste avslag.

De trenger jo pengene, eller det er kjekt å ha. Isak tror det vil føles ørlite lettere, tryggere, om han vet de har en jevn inntekt, i tilfelle studielånet tar slutt, i tilfelle de trenger å kjøpe noe, hvis de vil dra på ferie, spise ute, sånne ting, småting utover det dagligdagse. Kanskje denne uroen han kjenner er fordi han ikke stoler på at dette kan vare, at studielånet vil fortsette, at ingenting vil endre seg, at de ikke trenger dette lille ekstra.

“Bli med inn da?”  
Han skvetter ut fra tankene sine og ser opp på kvinnen foran seg. Hun smiler vennlig mot ham, kledt i regnkåpe med hetten langt fremme i pannen, bare fjon av håret stikker frem fra under kanten. Hendene er fulle av blå IKEA-poser og en kurv.  
Han rister på hodet.  
“Du blir kald av å sitte her. Kom inn og varm deg litt?”  
“Nei, jeg stikker hjem.” Han blir sittende.  
Hun står fortsatt foran ham. Det blåser, greinene på trærne lager skygger i ansiktet hennes. Det grelle gatelyset er nettopp blitt tent.  
“Du, kom og bli med inn nå. Ta deg en kopp varm kaffe, så kan du stikke etterpå?”  
Han reiser seg.

Hun ser på ham, legger hodet på skakke. “Vi har møttes før, har vi ikke?”  
Han ser uforstående på henne. “Tror ikke det.”  
“Jo. Du går på NTNU. Ny på Gløshaugen?”  
Han ser overrasket på henne. “Jo. Fysmat.”, sier han mutt.  
“Ja, jeg pratet med deg på immatrikuleringen.”

Han løfter hodet og rynker pannen mot henne. Prøver å kjenne henne igjen. Han legger merke til buttonsene på vesken hennes, regnbueflagg, en med striper i rosa, lilla og blått, en torsk, et bilde av Jesus på korset, han smiler, det er det samme motivet som på Eskilds t-skjorte. Han husker ikke om den ble igjen i Oslo. Den har gått på rundgang mellom ham selv, Even og Eskild, en gang hadde han møtt Linn med den etter en fest. Hun hadde sett rart på ham da han pekte på henne. “Den var ren”, hadde hun sagt.

“Bli med inn nå.” Hun er bestemt. “Jeg fryser i ullstrømpebukse. Det er pisskaldt og regn, du har ikke skikkelige klær på deg. Du kan iallfall ikke sitte her.”  
Han skotter mot bygningen bak henne. “Nei, tror ikke det. Jeg er ikke kirkemenneske.” Han smiler forsiktig mot henne, vil ikke være uhøflig.  
Hun ler mot ham, en klingende latter, høy. “Det gjør da ingenting. Hvem er det, egentlig? Her er det plass til alle uansett.”

Langsomt reiser han seg. Skoene er våte. Det surkler litt i dem når han løfter foten. Fingrene er kalde og stive. Litt klønete beveger han på dem, bevegelsen føles treg.

De går inn den tunge døren. Hun setter fra seg posene på benken før hun tar av seg regnjakken og rister den over steingulvet. Isak blir stående i den våte jakken. Det drypper av den, dongeribuksen er mørk på lårene og stoffet kleber seg til huden. “Bli med inn da.” Noen roper en hilsen innenfra, og hun fortsetter uten å vente på ham.

I døråpningen inn til kirkerommet stopper hun. Hun blir stående og se inn, lar blikk saumfare rommet, før hun snur seg mot det ene hjørnet og nikker.

Isak følger etter. Han ser seg rundt i det varme, lune rommet. Telys brenner på et kors av brostein lengst fremme, det dufter kaffe og boller.  
“Vi har fått boller og brød fra Rosenborg Bakeri.” En glad stemme kommer mot dem, en kvinne med langt, lyst hår og lilla kjole. Hun rekker hendene frem etter posene den andre kvinnen bærer, og en følelse av skam blaffer gjennom Isak når han innser at han ikke tilbød seg å hjelpe henne. Litt keitete strekker han seg mot en av posene hennes, hun smiler når hun gir ham den. “Den skal ut her”, viser hun.

De kommer inn i et kjøkken og plasserer posene på benken. Den han bar er full av noe som ser ut som strikkeplagg, ullsokker og votter ut fra merkingen på posene nede i den. Han rynker pannen når han ser at den andre posen er full av kondomer.  
“Denne skal ut i kirka”, peker hun. “Og denne skal på lageret, sammen med den kassen der. Hjelper du meg?” Hun ser på ham. “Vi må få dem bort fra kjøkkenbenken, skjønner du, sorry at det blir litt stress.”  
“Hva er det for noe?” spør han nysgjerrig. “Altså, jeg ser det er kondomer og glid”, legger han til når han ser det skeptiske blikket hennes.  
“Du ser det ja, det var da enda bra. Vet du at det er en trend at ungdom i dag ikke bruker kondom? Hele livet har du levd i en tid da HIV er en infeksjon som kan holdes i sjakk med medisiner, det er ikke skremmende lenger for dere. Men gonoré sprer seg, og den er skikkelig ekkel.” Hun skjærer en grimase. “Har du hørt om dryppert? Ikke? Jeg kan spare deg for detaljene, men om du begynner å lekke grønt så gå til lege.”  
Isak ser sjokkert på henne mens han uvegerlig kniper lårene sammen.

“Ja, sånn er det bare”, sier hun og slår ut med armene. “Men dette er kondomer vi skal dele ut på utesteder i høst. Se her er det kurver vi setter ut, og her er det poser med ferdige pakker med glid og kondom.” Hun peker på små cellofanpakker, noen av dem stikker det en liten pinne ut av. “Slikkepinne”, smiler hun.  
Han greier ikke skjule et knis. Dette skulle Eskild sett, tenker han. “Hvem er dere da?” spør han, nysgjerrig på hva alt dette gjør i en kirke.  
“Å, jeg har visst glemt å presentere meg.” Hun rekker ham hånden. “Mona heter jeg. Jeg jobber i studentmenigheten her i byen. Jeg jobber på prestekontoret på Dragvoll, men siden dette skal deles ut i byen er det greiere å samle det her.”  
Han hever forbauset et øyenbryn. “Isak”, svarer han. “Kondomer fra studentmenigheten, det var nytt.”  
Hun ler igjen. “Vi deler ut 50000 av dem før jul. Det kan man jo få gratis på internett, men vi har glidemiddel også. Av en eller annen grunn kan man ikke få tilsendt det gratis, det er jo latterlig.”

Isak kjenner han blir rød i kinnene når hun sier det. De har jo benyttet seg av tilbudet om gratiskondomer, men glidemiddel hentet de bare én gang hos Skrulle. De kunne underskrive på at ikke alle leger var like avslappet rundt prevensjon til ungdom, men noen var overdrevent avslappet der Isak helst bare ville være anonym og slippe å snakke med noen.

“Men kom nå. Folkene her vil ha mat.” Hun peker mot gruppen av mennesker som har samlet seg lengst frem i kirken, rundt en elektrisk ovn som står på gulvet. Det står stoler inntil den med klær over, og folkene forsøker gå så tett inntil som de greier.  
“Annika, kan du stikke og slå på tørkeskapet så de kan tørke klærne sine i det?” Den andre kvinnen nikker og stikker av gårde, og Isak og Mona går inn på kjøkkenet. Han blir stående og se seg rundt mens hun kikker i kjøleskapet og i kassene og posene som står på benken. “Her er bollene, ja”, mumler hun og skyver den ene kassen til side. “Og her er grønnsaker, de setter vi unna til torsdag. Vi serverer varm suppe hver torsdag”, forklarer hun. “Men her er det pålegg og brød, kan du fikse det?” Hun ser seg litt stresset rundt. “Og kaffe, det må vi ha. Annika har ikke satt på ennå.”

Litt overveldet ser han de raske bevegelsene hennes. Hun nærmest spretter fra den ene siden av kjøkkenet til den andre, det ser ut som hun har full kontroll. “Jeg kan ordne kaffe?” foreslår han med et blikk på haugen med brød og pålegg hun tar frem fra posene, det er litt for mange ting som kanskje må gjøres på riktig måte.

Kaffekannene som hører til den store trakteren har et brunt belegg nedi. Han rynker på nesen og ser seg om etter børste og noe som kan løsne belegget. Han finner bakepulver i skapet og heller i et par skjeer før han fyller med vann. Det freser, og brunt skum eser ut fra toppen av kannen. Mona ser imponert på ham. “Wow. Tror det er en stund siden noen har vasket de kannene der”, sier hun anerkjennende. Isak nikker, han ser jo det. “Bakepulver løser opp gugga”, sier han til henne.

Han skrubber kannene med oppvaskbørsten mens han smiler, tenker på at dette ville Even også gjort, han hadde nektet å lage kaffe i de brune kannene, og ville akket seg over at noen i det hele tatt hadde latt dem bli slik. Han er usikker på hva Even ville sagt om kaffen, den billige Coop-kaffen, men kaffe er kaffe, tenker han.

Etterpå spiser de i fellesskap rundt det lange bordet bakerst i kirkerommet. Bordet bugner av brød, ost, leverpostei, skinke, salami, flere typer syltetøy, et fat med agurk og tomat. Isak sitter ved den ene langsiden, mellom en rynkete, gammel kvinne som ikke snakker norsk, og en mann på alder med foreldrene hans, men tynnere, alt er tynt på ham, armene, fingrene, beina, huden, håret, leppene.

Mannen sitter stille og spiser. Bevegelsene er langsomme, han skjærer en grimase hver gang han åpner munnen for å ta en bit. Fingrene holder forsiktig i matbitene. Neglene er oppfliset og han har sår på fingrene og rundt munnen. Innimellom tynne skiver med syltetøy super han i seg kaffe og juice, det er som om han bunkrer opp når han kan. Etter en stund tør han opp og begynner prate med Isak. Han priser Kirkens bymisjon som sørger for at kirken er åpen og at frivillige ordner med mat og andre nødvendigheter her. Han forteller at han har gått her i mange år, de gir ham det som legen ikke greier, sier han uten å se på Isak.

“Og nå er det snart for seint. Legene gir opp, veit du. Jeg har fått det på hjernen nå, stemmene er der hele tiden.” Han snakker om stemmene i hodet, Isak skjønner ikke alt. Setningene blir usammenhengende og stemmen slurete. Tankene glir mot moren, hvordan hun kunne vært mottaker av denne typen tilbud fra Bymisjonen, i stedet for å gi selv gjennom arbeidet hun deltar i. Han ser på den slitne mannen, det er noe i øynene som gjør at han ser uendelig mange år eldre ut enn foreldrene, selv om han sier han er født samme år som moren.

“Tror du på Gud?” spør Isak plutselig. Han er ikke sikker på hvor spørsmålet kom fra, det føles litt som det kom ut av det blå, men han lurer virkelig på det. Rent rasjonelt greier han ikke tro, heller ikke når han tenker på Sanas ord om at det finnes ekstremt mye mellom himmel og jord som ingen av oss vet.

Mannen trekker så vidt munnen opp i en grimase, kanskje skal det være et smil. Han sier han ikke er kristen, han kan ikke tro på noen Gud når han ser hvordan han har det. “Jeg greier ikke leve med at det er noens vilje at vi skal ha det sånn. Men jeg kan gå i kirken, i denne kirken. Her ser de meg, det er kjærlighet her.” Han blir fjern i blikket. “Og hvem vet, kanskje jeg ender et bedre sted senere?” spør han seg selv, stemmen høres oppgitt ut, Isak er ikke sikker på om mannen selv tror på det.

Etterpå inviteres det til bønn. De fleste samler seg i en ring foran alteret. Isak står bakerst og betrakter dem, ser de duse lyset, lyden av mennesker, host, sukk, skosåler som knirker, jakker som rasler. Lav musikk legger seg som et teppe rundt dem, en prest snakker. Hun har alminnelige klær, bare snippen viser at hun er prest, de varme øynene ser på alle som er der, ham også. Han holder blikket hennes noen sekunder. Han ser fellesskapet tenne noe i de andres øyne, en gnist av håp, kanskje. Han tar noen skritt nærmere, vet ikke om han vil være en del av dette, men trekkes samtidig mot det, han er ikke sikker på om han hører hjemme her, men kanskje gjør han det.

Telysene brenner på brosteinsalteret. Flammene blafrer når menneskene beveger seg, noen tenner flere lys. Han ser opp mot blyglassvinduene oppe på veggen, han kan så vidt skimte de gule gatelysene på utsiden, greinene på trærne som lager skygger, regndråpene som renner i ujevne bekker nedover vinduene.

Inne er det lave stemmer, lyden av klær, fottrinn, skraping i stoler. Den tynne mannen stryker ham lett over armen idet han går forbi på vei ut. Isak kjenner varmen etter de kalde fingrene mens han ser ryggen hans forsvinne. Han vil si noe, men vet ikke hva. I stedet blir han stående og stirre inn i flammene fra lysene noen sekunder. Han er varmere nå, kanskje han er klar for å gå hjem. Men først går han frem og tenner et lys og setter det sammen med de andre, de danner en sirkel på gulvet nå, kaster lysskjæret utover som en sol, tenker han, en sol som varmer og lyser og ikke slokner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for kommentarene på forrige kapittel. Hyggelig at dere likte opptaksprøven :) Liker dere kirkebesøket like godt? ;) 
> 
> Enkelte vil nok hevde at et besøk i kirken er ekstremt ooc for Isak. Men kirken han er i fungerer som åpen kirke i Trondheim, for tiden riktignok ikke så langt utover kvelden (jeg jukset kanskje litt der), og er et trygt og godt tilholdssted for gatefolket og andre som trenger et sted å varme seg. Isak trengte litt varme her i kveld.
> 
> Det er Kirkens Bymisjon (dere vet, de med TV-aksjonen i år) som har mye av arbeidet der, sammen med frivillige. Både presten og "Mona" er basert på sanne historier, som det heter, fine folk jeg har hatt mye kontakt med oppgjennom. For 25 år siden var Bymisjonen en av drivkreftene bak arbeidet for HIV-positive i Trondheim, og arbeidet de gjorde der er nok den aller viktigste grunnen til min enorme respekt for det de gjør og for åpen kirke i Trondheim. De var tidlig ute! 
> 
> Spleisen min innbragte forresten 12880 kroner til slutt - tusen takk! En ny aksjonsfic kommer i løpet av uka!


	12. Håpa smaka bra

**14\. september 2018**

**19.23**  
“Skal du på pride parade i Trondheim?”

Isak myser ned på meldingen fra Eskild. Han har sett Pride-plakater på campus, men ikke tenkt over når det er.

 **20.23**  
“Vet ikke? Når er det?”

 **20.27**  
“Det er i morgen, baby gay! [fyrverkeriemoji] [regnbueflagg]”

Isak slipper luften ut i et frustrert prust. Han har gått i paraden i Oslo de siste årene, sammen med Even og vennene sine, men her i Trondheim? Han er usikker.

“Hva er det?” spør Even fra sofaen.  
“Nei, bare Eskild som lurer på om jeg skal på Trondheim Pride.”  
“Skal vi det da?”  
“Jeg vet ikke om vi skal det, jeg? Skal vi det?”  
Isak ser på Even. Even reiser seg og smiler. Han kommer bort til Isak og legger armene rundt ham. Han lukter godt, nydusjet, skyllemiddel, kaffe, svakt krydderaktig, velkjente lukter.  
“Vil du da?”  
“Nei.”  
Even ser på ham og smiler. “Neivel?”  
Isak klør seg i pannen. “Eller. Jeg vet ikke. Men jeg har liksom ikke lyst?”  
“Hvorfor ikke?”  
Han sukker. “Linjeforeningen skal gå..”  
“Er ikke det digg da?”  
“Nei.. eller joda. Men da kommer jeg jo til å kjenne masse folk der, og de vet jo ikke at jeg er homo.”  
“Serr?” Even ser forbløffet på ham.  
“Nei, hvorfor skulle de det?” spør Isak forundret. “Vi har jo ikke vært på fest sammen, og jeg går liksom ikke rundt og sier ‘Hei, jeg heter Isak og er homo!’ heller.”  
“Det finnes jo en mellomting da. Sier du aldri “han” når du sier du skal hjem til kjæresten din for eksempel?”  
Isak tenker seg litt om. “Nei, jeg tror ikke det.”  
“Merkelig.”  
“Hva med deg, da?” spør Isak.  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg antar de vet om deg?” sier han, før han tenker seg om. “Jeg tror i alle fall jeg har nevnt deg?” Han biter på siden av tommelfingerneglen sin. “Eller jeg vet ikke?”

Han rynker øyenbrynene og stryker hånden over håret til Isak. Det kiler når fingrene hans tegner små sirkler i nakken hans. “Men… hvorfor vet de ikke om meg? Eller altså.” Han ser litt forvirret på Isak. “Jeg skjønner ikke helt greia? Vil…. vil du ikke de skal vite om meg?”  
Isak sperrer opp øynene. “Jo. Jo! Nei, det er ikke det.” Han ser på Even. “Jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg tenkte, jeg. Herregud, ikke vite om deg? Jo!” Han bøyer seg frem og kysser Even. Det kiler i magen, like mye som for nesten to år siden, tenker han, det har vært sånn siden da. Han lener seg mot Even og gnir nesen sin mot hans, kjenner på den varme nesetippen som glir langs hans egen, pusten mot kinnet sitt. “Nei, jeg bare…” Han sukker litt. “Jeg bare vil ikke at de skal tenke på meg som ‘han homsen’, liksom.”  
“Men tror du de vil det da?”  
“Noen, sikkert?”  
“Gjør det noe?”

Han tenker seg om litt, i et glimt ser han for seg Eskilds blikk da han snakket om at han hadde jentestemme. “Nei, det gjør jo ingenting, da. Jeg bare… bare vil være Isak, liksom?”  
“Du er jo Isak likevel. Min Isak.” Even bøyer seg frem og kysser ham mykt på munnen. De blir stående der noen sekunder. “Okei. Vi går da.” Han tar frem telefonen og sender en melding til Eskild. Kan ikke baile nå.

 

**15\. september 2018**

Etter paraden går de rundt i byen. Nordavinden blåser kaldt regn over dem, det trenger inn langs de dyre allværsjakkene deres, det hjelper ikke at stoffet er vanntett når det er åpninger til hode og hender, tenker Isak. “Skal vi gå hjemover, eller?” spør han og griper Evens hånd. Den er kald og våt, akkurat som hans egen. En varm dusj hadde gjort seg nå, tenker han.

Borte ved Samfundet ser han en mann i kokkeklær sette ut et skilt utenfor den lille hamburgerrestauranten på Samfundet. Han har sett mot den flere ganger fra bussen når han har vært i sentrum, men det er sjelden de er her nede, han beveger seg jo mest mellom Gløshaugen og hjemme.  
“Skal vi stikke innom der eller?”  
“Sesam? Er det kebab?”  
“Burger. Kristian var sjokkert over at jeg ikke har vært der.”  
“Ok, vi går dit da.”

Inne i den lille restauranten er det varmt og trangt. Lukten av stekt kjøtt og varmt fett ligger tykk straks de kommer innenfor døren. Det er bord og barkrakker langs veggene, et TV-apparat viser en eller annen serie innerst i det smale rommet.

“Halla gutter! Soltne i dag?” En smilende mann hilser dem fra bak disken. Han har hvitt forkle over kokkeskjorten, og den blanke skallen glinser i varmen fra stekeplaten bak ham.  
Isak ser på ham og nikker. Mannen peker mot skiltet på veggen. “Hva vil do ha?”  
“Ehh… en 190 g bacon-cheese-chili-burger med pommes frites?”  
“En hundrenitti baconchilicheese meny, det skal bli. Og do?” Mannen taster kjapt på kasseapparatet mens han snur seg mot Even.  
“Jeg tror jeg prøver en 333g bacon-cheese med ananas, har du det eller?”  
“Tretredve hawaiibaconcheese, null problem. Meny, eller?”  
Even ser skeptisk på ham. “Er det ikke nok med burger tror du?”  
Mannen trekker på skuldrene. “Do er en stor gutt, do er sulten?” Blikket hans går mot Isak. “Og do har jo en sterk gutt også. Do trenger mye mat?”  
Even flirer. “Okei, en liten chips også da.”  
Det gnistrer i en hjørnetann av gull når mannen ler hjertelig mot ham. “Tretredve hawaiibaconcheese meny.” Isak har tatt frem bankkortet, men mannen vinker ham bort. “Dere betaler når dere går.”

De setter seg på de høye stolene og venter. Andre gjester kommer innom, mange er tydeligvis stamgjester, mannen bak disken hilser hjertelig på dem, alltid like smilende. Noen minutter senere vinker han mot dem. Han rekker dem hver sin hvite isoporboks. “Håpa smaka bra!”

Isak løfter burgerbrødet sitt og ser seg rundt etter ketchup, men ser verken flasker eller porsjonsposer. “Har du ketchup?” spør han.  
Mannen bak disken får en nyve mellom øynene. “Min burger er best uten ketchup.”  
“Men…” Isak er i ferd med å protestere når Even sparker ham på leggen. Han snur seg mot Evens lattermilde ansikt. “Smak på den først, da.” Leppene hans glinser av fett etter den første biten. Isak gjør som han sier. “Mmm, digg.”  
“Ja, ikke sant? Trenger ikke ketchup her, ass!” sier Even entusiastisk til mannen.  
“Nei, ikke sant?” stråler han tilbake.  
“Men ananas?” Isak ser skeptisk på Even. “Vet ikke om jeg vil kysse deg nå ass.”  
“Du har sylteagurk”, peker Even. Hans egne sylteagurkskiver ligger på kanten av boksen burgeren kom i. Isak napper dem til seg og putter dem i munnen. “Nå går det opp i opp.” Han bøyer seg frem mot Even for et kyss. Even rister på hodet. “Neiass. Smaken av sylteagurk blir ikke bedre av å bli blandet med ananas, ass.”

Isak er nesten ferdig med maten sin. Han spiser de siste strimlene med pommes frites. “Åh dette var digg”, han lener seg tilbake og klapper seg på magen.  
Even skjærer en grimase. Han har spist drøyt to tredjedeler av burgeren og litt pommes frites, salaten er fortsatt urørt.  
“Burde du ikke spise grønnsakene dine?” peker Isak. “Eller begynner du å bli mett?” Han ser utfordrende på Even.  
Han legger fra seg burgeren og tar en slurk brus. Den bleke dressingen renner i en tykk dråpe fra burgeren, det flate burgerbrødet er flekkete av svart stekefett. “Lurer på om jeg begynner bli mett, jeg?” sier Even,  
“Mett?” Isak ser uforstående på ham. “Du må jo spise opp!”  
“Vil du ha den, kanskje?” Even dytter den så vidt i Isaks retning.  
“Neiass, det er jo ananas på den. Det er ille nok å måtte kysse deg, altså!”  
“Du må ikke, da”, protesterer Even.  
“Jo.” Med et smil lener Isak seg frem og kysser Even lett på kinnet. “Men jeg vet ikke om det blir tungekyss før senere”, legger han til.

 

**7\. oktober 2018**

“Det er sykt bra utsikt her.” Isak lener seg forsiktig mot vinduet og ser utover byen. Den bleke høstsolen skinner fra skyfri blå himmel. Langt borte ser de hvite striper etter et fly, på fjorden går en båt inn mot land.  
“Mm, digg.” Even tar en bit av pizzaen sin og rynker på nesen. “Utsikten er bedre enn maten.”  
Isak flirer. “Det er Egon. Hva forventet du?”  
“De kunne jo brukt LITT mindre salt på pizzaen. Og mer enn én skive pepperoni? Og…” Han ser ned på boksen med krydder. “Ikke grillkrydder. Hva har dét på pizza å gjøre?”  
“Kanskje de griller den?” Isak trekker på skuldrene og ser utover. “Hvor er det der, egentlig?” Han peker mot høye blokker ut mot sjøen. Even rister på hodet. “Jeg vet ikke helt.”

De har tatt turen opp til Tyholttårnet, det høye tårnet på høyden over byen, med restaurant i den roterende delen nesten på toppen. De har vindusbord og ser utover byen som sakte forandrer seg under dem. Restauranten snurrer rundt to ganger på en time, så de kan tydelig se at de beveger seg. Byen brer seg som et spraglete teppe under dem, det er fortsatt mye grønt selv om det er oktober. Plener, barskogen i ytterområdene, røde, gule og oransje flekker der trærne fortsatt har blader på seg.

“Mm, men det er fin by, da”, mumler Even og stirrer utover. “Når man først skjønner den så.”  
“Jeg begynner å føle jeg kjenner den litt nå. Har kommet litt under skallet på den.”  
Even nikker. “Det er ikke bare busstraseer, liksom. Men mer by.” Han lener seg mot Isak og peker. “Se, der er Dragvoll!”  
“Jeg har faktisk ikke vært der, da.”  
“Du må bli med en dag!” sier Even ivrig. “Vi kan drikke kaffe i kantina. Og så kan jeg vise deg Black Boxen og rommene våre.”  
“Mm, hadde vært digg det.”  
Han pirker i pizzaen sin. “Men husker du det du sa om at hjemme er der vi er?”  
“Mm.”  
“Nå begynner jeg å føle at det er litt hjemme her også.”  
“Det er litt som om man må hakke hull på skallet, på en måte. Som en kylling som vil ut.”  
“Eller som en arkeolog som graver og hakker for å finne nye ting. Alt er jo der, rett foran oss, men det gjelder å oppdage det.”

“Angrer du på at vi flyttet, Isak?”  
Isak blir stille. Han drar litt på det. “Neiiii… angrer vel ikke, akkurat. Det hadde sikkert blitt annerledes i Oslo også. Alle på forskjellige steder der også.”  
“Mm, det blir jo det.”  
“Det er vanskelig å holde kontakten, synes jeg. De forsvinner liksom. Hver gang sier vi at vi skal møtes snart eller finne på noe neste gang, men det blir aldri noen snart eller neste gang.”  
“Ja, det er ikke så lett å holde kontakten…” Blikket blir litt fjernt. Han biter på den ene tommelfingerneglen.

“Alt er så seriøst nå. Hvor ble det av festmasteren Valtersen, liksom?” spør Isak spøkefullt. “Alt er så viktig, eller det er jo ikke det, men jeg skjønner ikke hva som ikke er viktig. Så jeg rekker ingenting annet.”  
“Kanskje vi bare må innse at det er sånn det er? Ny epoke, nytt sted, nytt liv, deal with it, liksom? Rammevilkårene er nye, og det må vi bare jobbe ut fra.”  
“Ja, det er kanskje sånn det er.”  
“Se, der er Gløshaugen!” De ser utover byen mot vest, Gløshaugen like nedenfor, de kan se huset sitt.  
“Og der er Lerkendal også.”  
“Den er lett å se, da. Veldig stor.”  
“Lurer på når det er kamp?” spør Even.  
“Når det er kamp?” Isak ser skeptisk på ham.  
“Ja, det hadde vært gøy å se på en gang. Har jo bare sett dem på TV. På Heimebane.”  
Isak rister på hodet. “Finn deg noen andre å gå med da, bby. Jeg blir ikke med!”  
De ler, Evens øyne forsvinner nesten i smilerynkene.

Så ser Even alvorlig på ham. “Du Isak?”  
“Mm?”  
“Du vet den greia med jobb og sånn?”  
Isak nikker.  
“Jeg lurer på om jeg skal ta den jobben på Starbucks. Trenger liksom en jobb, da.”  
“Nei, Even, ikke gjør det hvis du ikke vil.” Han ser på Even mens han fikler med servietten sin. “Det var dumt av meg å mase sånn om det. Du må bestemme selv og du må ville det, du kan ikke ta en jobb bare fordi jeg mener det”, sier han bestemt.  
Even ser ned i bordet “Du er så effektiv og flink. Går på alle forelesningene dine og leser masse på kveldene. Jeg har en eller to dager med forelesning i uka, og én eksamen. Jeg er jo fullstendig lat sammenliknet med deg.”  
“Du trenger ikke jobbe for det da.”  
“Nei, men jeg vil, tror jeg.” Han fikler nervøst med en strimmel fra servietten sin, det ser ut som han har brettet den til en blomst, en slags rose, kanskje. “Eller jeg vet ikke helt.” Blikket hans er litt fjernt. “Det er digg å ha fri også.”  
“Så lenge du mekker middag til meg er alt greit, ass.”

 

**24\. november 2018**

“Halla gutta!”  
“Halla Evak!”

Jonas og Mahdi sitter allerede ved langbordet i Schouskjelleren med hver sin øl. Det er surt og kaldt ute, men lunt under det lave hvelvtaket. Isak håndhilser på dem, og får en klem tilbake, mens Even går rett på klemmen. Chris og Vilde har akkurat kommet hjem fra Sør-Amerika, og de har mot alle odds greid å samle alle sammen i Oslo. Isak var i tvil om han kunne reise, han føler overhode ikke at han har kontroll over eksamensforberedelsene, men Even og Erlend har overtalt ham om at det sikkert går bra. Han har med bøker og har lest når han har hatt tid. På flyplassen i går, hjemme hos Even i formiddag, forhåpentligvis i morgen også. De bor hos Evens foreldre, men spiste lunsj med hans egne foreldre i dag.

“Hvor er Magnus? Fått omgangssyke i barnehagen eller?” spør Even. Jonas og Mahdi fniser. “Neida, vi er dritgode på håndvask.” Jonas skjærer en grimase.  
“Han har besøk av Vilde. Han møtte henne og Chris på flyplassen på torsdag. Og så bare forsvant de på vei til byen. Da Chris gikk av på National var de ‘borte’.” Mahdi flirer og lager gåseøyne i luften.  
“Og etter det har ingen sett ham?” smiler Isak.  
“Nope. Etter det har ingen sett ham.”  
“Fett.”  
Servitøren kommer med øl til Even og Isak.  
“Joda. Skål!”

“Forcen da? Noe nytt og spennende der?” Isak ser på Mahdi.  
Mahdi rister på hodet. “Neiass. Ferdig med NATO-øvelse nå, den var stress. Vi jobba sånn 18 timer i døgnet, sto vakt på en føkkings våt og kald leir for amerikanske soldater i Rennebu.” “Rennebu? Hvor er det?”  
“I Trøndelag et sted. Sør for Trondheim.”  
Isak ser vantro på ham. “Man, har du vært i Trondheim? Og så sa du ingenting?”  
“Chill, vi var ikke i Trondheim ass. Var i Rennebu. Eller på Rennebu? Eller utenfor der et sted. Sto bare vakt.”  
“Trengtes det vakter?” Isak er skeptisk.  
“Var vel mest for å vokte lokalbefolkningen mot inntrengere fra vest, da”, flirer Mahdi. “Amerikanske soldater er jo ganske kjekke”, ler Isak tilbake.  
“Så det ble bråk eller?” Jonas har sittet og lyttet til samtalen.  
“Bråk nei! De digget dem. Folka der oppe satte opp ei campingvogn til hamburgersjappe og finansierte ny idrettshall eller noe der.”  
“Haha! Kult!”

De kjenner et kaldt gufs idet døren går opp og tre personer kommer inn. De løsner på de tykke dynejakkene og skjerfene sine.  
“Eva! Noora! Chris! Halla!”  
De reiser seg for å klemme jentene. Chris har gyllenbrun hud og solbleket hår. “Hola maricóns!” hilser hun dem.  
“Chris!” Noora rynker øyenbrynene. “Du kan ikke si det!”  
“Jammen de er jo det, det betyr homo, Noora”, protesterer Chris.  
Noora rister på hodet. “Det er veldig stygt!”  
“De skjønner jo ikke spansk en gang?”  
Noora sukker oppgitt. “Det spiller vel ingen rolle. Er det liksom greit å rakke ned på andre når de ikke skjønner det, eller?”  
Chris trekker på skuldrene. “Vet ikke jeg vel?”  
“Bare ikke kall noen _maricón_ , okei?”  
“Jaja, greit, ikke vær så streng da.”  
Noora smiler og klemmer Chris. “Neida.” Hun planter et kyss på kinnet hennes.  
Chris hviner lavt og smiler spøkefullt mot henne. “Har du savna meg så mye, _machorra_?”  
Noora ser oppgitt på henne. “Du kan ikke kalle meg machorra heller!”  
“Hvorfor ikke?”  
“Chris!”  
“Ja ja, greit!” Chris løfter hendene avvæpnende mot Noora. Isak tar en slurk av ølen sin for å skjule et smil. Chris er snill som sommerdagen er lang, men noen ganger har hun Vildes tendens til å treffe salaten med føttene.

Even har glidd ned på benken ved siden av Noora med en øl. “Hvordan trives du på journalisthøgskolen da?” spør han henne.  
“Hei Even! Det er kjempespennende!” smiler Noora. “Veldig praktisk og interessant studium”, nikker hun. “Jeg gleder meg til jeg skal ut i praksis. Og jeg har begynt å se etter sommerjobb”, sier hun.  
“Det blir VG da? Skrive om sommerens største potet og agurker som krummer feil vei?” Øynene hans forsvinner nesten i smilet hans.  
“VG? Hva tror du om meg, Even?” Hun ser avventende på ham.  
“At du er som journalister flest? Gjør alt for penger og tips?”  
Noora ser på Even. Isak ser mot dem og tenker at han er glad blikk ikke kan drepe.

Heldigvis blir de reddet av Sana.  
“Sana! Yousef!” Vennegjengen ser opp og vinker mot dem der de står litt forvirret innenfor inngangsdøren. Yousef rister på håret sitt, det ser ut som det regner eller snør ute.  
De kommer smilende bort til dem like etter hverandre. Yousef har hånden på ryggen hennes, ser Isak, det er visst det nærmeste de kommer PDA, tenker han. Han kan ikke komme på å ha sett dem holde hverandre i hendene, han vet ikke engang om de har kysset, tenker han. Ikke at han noen gang ville spørre Sana, men han har ikke sett det i alle fall. Kanskje han kan spørre Even om han og Yousef har snakket noe om det, farer det gjennom hodet, før han forkaster tanken, han kan jo ikke bruke Even for å finne ut det han ikke en gang lurer på om Sana.

“Hei Isak! Even!” Yousef klemmer ham raskt, Even bruker litt lenger tid, de hvisker noe til hverandre. Sana bøyer seg mot ham for å få en klem, og han klemmer henne tilbake, de holder hverandre litt lengre enn de må. Han kjenner kroppen hennes mot seg, den milde duften av shampo og en parfyme han ikke har kjent før, hijaben forstyrrer luktbildet med sin skarpe duft av vaskemiddel der han er vant med shampo og hårvoks.  
“Går det bra med deg?” hvisker hun til ham.  
Han nikker for å fjerne klumpen som plutselig vokste frem i halsen av de fem ordene hennes. “Det går bra.” De blir stående og se på hverandre. “Jeg lærer mer matte enn jeg visste var mulig, altså. Det er helt sykt.”  
Hun nikker. “Ja, samma der. Hva skal vi med det?”  
Isak ler. “Akkurat det synes jeg faktisk jeg begynner å forstå nå!” sier han.  
Hun ser på ham og smiler litt oppgitt. “Bra for deg! Kan du opplyse meg også?”  
“What, Sana? Ber DU meg om hjelp?” Isak ser opp i taket. “Har du en blyant så jeg kan sette kryss?”  
“Hvorfor skal du sette kryss i taket, Isak?” spør Even ham lattermildt. Han har tydeligvis ikke fått med seg noe av samtalen.  
“Nei, ikkeno”, sier han og dulter borti Sana.  
Hun stryker armen kjapt over hans. “Nei, det går bra, ass”, mumler hun.  
“Husk å si fra da”, sier Isak og drar henne mot seg i en bro-hug.

“Føkk, det er skår i glasset mitt, ass.” Jonas ser ned på kanten av ølglasset sitt med en rynke i pannen.  
“Kuttet du deg? Få se?” Eva bøyer seg over Mahdi og studerer leppen til Jonas. “Nei, det ser ut som det gikk bra”, sier hun. Jonas lukker munnen og lar tydeligvis tungen gli over innsiden av leppen. “Ja, kjenner ingenting.”  
“Bra det da. Men hvis du hadde hatt helseforsikring hos oss så hadde du fått dekket legevakt, vet du. Hos privat lege, så du slipper å vente tre timer nede på den kommunale legevakten.” Isak grøsser litt når hun snakker om venting på legevakten.  
“Selger du forsikringer, Eva?”  
“Nei, eg jobber på kundeservice. Hjelper dem å melde inn saker, forteller hvilke leger de kan velge blant og slikt.”  
“Det er ikke vanskelig, er det vel?” Chris ser litt usikkert bort på Eva.  
“Neida, alt er jo på dataen, så det er bare å slå opp”, beroliger hun.  
“Skal du også begynne der?” spør Isak.  
“Ja, jeg begynner 1. desember”, sier Chris stolt.  
“Skål for det!” sier Eva og løfter glasset sitt mot de andre. “Men hvor er Vilde?” spør hun og ser seg rundt.  
Jonas og Mahdi flirer. “Hun forsvant med Mags på torsdag, og etter det har ingen sett dem.”

“Sett hvem?” Plutselig står Magnus bak dem, med Vilde like bak. Han har vinterjakken sin åpen i halsen, et par sugemerker er tydelige på halsen. Vildes smil er strålende, håret er festet i en stram hestehale og hun har en skjorte Isak gjenkjenner som Jonas sin på seg.  
“Mags! Vilde!” Alle roper glad mot dem, noen plystrer, alle ler.  
“Hei! Vaskjera?” Magnus spør som om ingenting har skjedd.  
“Det er vel vi som for en gangs skyld skal spørre deg om det?” flirer Jonas.  
“Hvorfor det?”  
Han ser tydeligvis ikke bjelken i sitt eget øye, tenker Isak.  
“Hvor har du vært de siste to døgnene?”  
“Hjemme?”  
“Og ikke svart på en eneste melding eller telefon?”  
“Eh, sorry.” Han fomler i lommen etter telefonen sin, før han knekker sammen i latter.  
“Du er dårlig til å lyve, ass!”

“Eh, Vilde? Koffor har du Jonas sin skjorte på?” spør Eva henne lavt.  
Vilde ser forvirret på Eva. “Jonas sin? Den er vel Magnus sin?”  
“Nei, den er Jonas sin”, sier Isak. “Garra.”  
Vilde ser ned på den med rynket panne. “Men jeg fant den hos Magnus, altså. Jeg har ikke vært hos Jonas!”  
“Nei, dét er det ingen som tviler på, Vilde!”

Praten går frem og tilbake noen timer, latteren gjaller under de buede hvelvingene. De drikker øl, Isak slapper av, her er det ingen han trenger å skjule seg for, alle vet alt om ham selv og Even, han trenger ikke lure på hva de egentlig tenker, det vet han. Det er lunt og godt, utenfor er det vind og kuldegrader, gufset utenfra når dem så vidt når ytterdøren går opp og igjen.

“Hva skal dere gjøre i julen da?” Eva ser rundt bordet.  
“Jeg skal være hos foreldrene mine”, sier Jonas. Mahdi nikker, “jeg også”.  
“Jeg vet ikke helt”, sier Vilde, hun virker litt usikker. “Du må komme til oss!” sier Magnus ivrig. “Du pyntet så fint i fjor!” Han legger nesen sin inntil nakken hennes og snuser kilende på henne. Hun vrir seg i et fnis. Isak smiler litt over at det tydeligvis er flere enn ham som er litt kilen. “Jeg vet ikke ennå, altså.” Hun forsøker vri seg bort fra Magnus og nesen hans. “Jeg må se hvordan det går med mamma først. Egentlig skulle jeg jo ikke være i Oslo i julen, og mamma skulle bo på det sykehuset helt til neste år. Nå vet jeg ikke helt.”  
“Hun blir vel der uansett, tror du ikke det da?” spør Even.  
“Jeg vet ikke. Har ikke spurt ennå. Men jeg skal gjøre det.” De siste ordene kommer litt mer bestemt, mindre mykt enn de første.  
“Enn du Noora, hva skal du være i år? Ble det William og du eller?”  
Noora nikker. “Vi prøver hjemmejul med bare oss to i år.”  
“Oi, voksent da!”  
“Sånn går det når to misfits uten funksjonell familie finner hverandre, vet du.” Noora dulter borti Eva og smiler. “Enn du?”  
“Nei, eg skal til min far og de i Bergen. Eg blir der bare til 2. juledag, må jobbe fra torsdag.” Hun gjør en grimase. “Det er skikkelig weird altså, jobbe i julen liksom. Ikke juleferie.”  
“Dét er voksent, Eva. Jeg har fri fra 18. desember til sånn 6. januar, jeg”, flirer Isak.  
“Du skal vel lese litt, da”, sier Sana bestemt til ham.  
“Ja, du skal lese hele julen eller? Du feirer jo ikke jul”, ler han tilbake til henne.  
“Ja, hva tar du meg for? Her blir det lesing hver dag fra 8 til 20. Bare avbrutt av bønnepauser.”  
“Dere da? Kommer dere til Oslo eller?” spør Jonas mot Even og Isak.  
Isak nikker. “Vi skal til Evens foreldre. Mamma drar til onkelen min på Vestlandet, så vi blir vel hos Even hele julen da”, mener Isak.  
“Eller så drar vi til det tomme huset til moren din”, hvisker Even i øret hans. Den varme pusten kiler bak øreflippen.

 

**28\. november 2018**

Etter de siste forelesningene føler han fortsatt ikke at han forstår noe som helst. Selvsagt, noe har han fått med seg, men han kjenner pulsen stige og panikken trenge seg på når han tenker på at han må kunne ALT i løpet av et par-tre uker nå. Det føles for kort tid til, altfor kort.

Den siste uken er det repetisjon og spørretimer i alle fagene. Alle noterer febrilsk fra oppsummeringsforelesningene, det føles som å skrive en fasit til eksamen. På spørretimen i matematikk kommer spørsmålene frem ett etter ett. Til sin store overraskelse oppdager Isak at han faktisk vet svarene på de fleste spørsmålene de andre stiller, han vurderer til og med å svare på et par av dem selv. “Jeg skjønner det jo?” sier han til Erlend på vei ut. “Ja?” svarer Erlend, helt rolig. “Du har stressa med dette hele semesteret, men jeg sa jo du hadde kontroll.”

***

Det står et par hvite sko i gangen når Isak kommer hjem. Han rynker på pannen. “Hallo?” roper han inn i gangen når han slenger fra seg sekken.  
“Hallo!” Han hører noen reise seg fra sofaen, og Even kommer mot ham med et mykt kyss.  
“Mmm. Har vi besøk?” spør Isak.  
“Emilie er her”, sier Even ivrig. “Vi diskuterer manuset mitt.” Han drar Isak med seg inn i stuen. Fingrene hans er varme rundt Isaks. Det var kjølig ute, 4-5 grader og litt regn i luften, lommene var ikke nok til å holde hendene varme.  
“Å ja.” Han ser nysgjerrig ned på henne. Hun ser opp fra utskriften hun har foran seg og smiler strålende mot ham.  
“Hei Isak! Har du lest dette, eller?” Hånden hennes veiver med papirene. “Det er jo kjempebra.” Hun ser imponert på Even. “Jeg gleder meg skikkelig til å se den ferdige filmen til sommeren!”  
“Nåja, jeg må jo lage den først, da”, smiler Even.  
“Neida, det nailer du!” Hun bobler over av interesse og engasjement.  
“Takk!” Even smiler til henne. “Du er så snill, Emilie.”  
“Er ikke Isak det?” Hun smiler skjelmsk mot ham.  
“Nei, Isak er ikke det ass.” Even dulter borti Isak og kysser ham på kinnet. Leppene hans er varme, kinnet hans er sikkert kjølig ennå etter turen hjem fra skolen, tenker Isak.  
“Ey! Er ikke jeg snill, liksom?” Han ser snurt på Even.  
“Du har jo ikke troa på meg?”  
“Jeg har jo sagt jeg tror på deg, bby.” Stemmen hans kjennes mykere når han sier det. Han bøyer seg mot Even og legger nesen i halsgropen hans. Halsen er varm og myk, Isak kjenner pulsen hans dunke jevnt mot øret. “Tror kjempemye på deg. Alltid.” Han mumler ordene mot ham.

I sofaen bak ham hører han lett kremting. “Jeg stikker, jeg. Dere er søte, da!” Emilie smiler mot dem. “Takk for titten, Even. Helt serr, jeg gleder meg til neste vår.” Hun reiser seg opp fra sofaen og går ut i gangen. “Hadet da!”  
“Hadet!”

“Endelig gikk hun.” Isak smiler mot halsen til Even og vrir seg bedre til rette.  
“Ville du ikke ha henne her?” ler Even.  
“Ville heller være alene med deg.”  
“Liker du ikke Emilie?”  
“Joda. Hun er bare litt...på. Og så tror jeg hun synes det var like greit å gå.” Han presser leppene sine mot den myke huden på halsen og kysser ham lett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle kommentarer på forrige kapittel! ❤️ Dette skulle være siste kapittel, men sånn ble det ikke - surprise (og jeg som var SÅ stolt over at jeg hadde greid holde meg til planen min!). Men planen er fortsatt å bli ferdig før jul ;) 
> 
> TUSEN takk til Frieda Echte for fantastisk tekstmassasje og tydelige formeninger om teksten. Julenissen bør være snill med deg på mandag! ❤️
> 
> Mange av dere vet nok at Samfundet har julestengt gjennom hele eksamensperioden og julen - så noe besøk der blir det nok ikke. Noen mente man ikke var skikkelig student før man har rotet seg bort der, og det kan jeg være enig i. Dessverre rotet jeg meg så grundig bort at "I didn't live to write it" den gang, så utover "hvor i helvete er vennene mine?" hadde jeg få gode beskrivelser å krydre ficen med. Til gjengjeld får dere Ibrahim, da. Håpa smaka bra!
> 
> For de som savner Isak i pride parade, her er han: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996395


	13. Ingen julegaver på deg i år

**1\. desember 2018**

De står hånd i hånd under galleriet i kirken og lytter til musikken. Nå er det et kor som synger, Isak kjenner igjen melodien, men husker ikke hvilken sang det er. Han ser seg rundt i kirken, ser på menneskene som står der, noen tett sammen, holder rundt hverandre eller i hverandre, andre står for seg selv, stille, uten å si noe. 

Brosteinskorset foran dem er fullt av lys, de har vært fremme og tent lys selv også. Han ble stående og se på de andre som stod der da han tente det, det er en solidaritetsmarkering for HIV og AIDS, men også en minnemarkering for de som har gått bort, og en bevisstgjøring, en påminnelse om at risikoen fortsatt er der.

Foran korset står et par bilder. De er av personer som har dødd av AIDS det siste året. Isak skvetter til når han drar kjensel på mannen han pratet med sist han var her. Det er vanskelig å kjenne ham igjen, han ser så frisk ut på bildet. Runde kinn, velpleid skjegg, mørke øyne fulle av liv. Så langt fra den tynne mannen han traff. Han lurer på hvem han egentlig var, om han hadde noen andre. Så legger han merke til en liten gruppe som langsomt nærmer seg korset. Han la merke til dem da Even og han kom inn også, de stod helt bakerst, det var som om de ikke våget å tre helt inn. Det er to unge kvinner, noen år eldre enn ham selv, en voksen dame, en eldre med grått hår, rødgråtte øyne. Presten går bort til dem, hun med de varme øynene. Hun prater lavmælt med dem, nikker, smiler forsiktig, de lytter til henne. Sammen blir de stående og se på lysene rundt bildet av mannen, før de går frem og tenner sine egne lys i taushet, stillhet, bare gnissingen fra klær og noen stille hulk kan høres.

Evens hånd er varm i hans. Han klemmer den, han er glad for at Even er her med ham i dag. Forrige gang han var her følte han seg ensom i fellesskapet, når kjenner han på tosomheten og tenker på dem som ikke har noen.

Plutselig kjenner han telefonen vibrere i lommen. Den durer høyt, og Even ser på ham og rynker øyenbrynene. Isak fomler i lommen for å skru den av, og tar den diskret opp av lommen.

“Det er Eskild”, hvisker han til Even.

Han tenker seg litt om og tar et bilde av juletreet like ved som er dekorert med røde sløyfer og kondomer, og taster kjapt en tekst før han sender det til Eskild. _“sorry er på solidaritetsmarkering for hiv i kirka. Ringer deg etterpå.”_

**Eskild 19:50**  
“Nå ble jeg rørt! Nå er du virkelig ved rota av homopakka. Eller ved det innerste papiret.”

Han sukker oppgitt når han ser meldingen, og ringer Eskild når de er på vei hjem. Lett andpusten går han over Bakklandet sammen med Even.  
“Baby gay! Jeg er så stolt av deg! Nå er du virkelig homo!”  
Isak stønner høyt. “Eskild, dette har ikke noe med å være homo å gjøre.”  
“Iiiisak! Jeg kødda!” Eskild blir stille et sekund. “Eller, det både har og ikke har noe med det å gjøre. Det er jo homsene som har stått på barrikadene for HIV og AIDS. Uansett kjønn og rase og legning.”  
“Hm… jo….” Isak blir taus.  
“Men så gøy at du gikk dit da, Isak! Var Even også med?”  
“Jada, vi gikk begge to.”  
“Ååååh, Isak, så gøy! Nå ble jeg glad, altså!” Isak hører iveren i Eskilds stemme, han ser for seg at han hopper opp og ned.

“Vi gikk dit fordi jeg var der for et par måneder siden, og så bare passet det fint å ta med Even nå. Men så...” Han trekker pusten. “Jeg møtte en mann, da.”  
Han hører Eskild trekker pusten skrapt inn. “Møtte en mann?” Han legger trykk på alle ordene, med en akkurat litt for lang pause mellom dem.  
“Nei, nei, ikke sånn! Nei, herregud!” Han klemmer hånden til Even hardt. Even ser litt forbauset på ham, og Isak smiler fort til ham mens han stryker ham over håndbaken med tommelen.  
“Det var en jeg pratet med.” Isak forteller Eskild om mannen han møtte, og om kvinnene i kirken, han ser for seg at de var familien hans. Han tar en pause og trekker pusten. “Jeg vet ikke helt hvorfor jeg forteller deg alt dette, Eskild. Jeg vet ikke hva det har med noe som helst å gjøre, egentlig. Jeg ante jo ikke at han hadde AIDS da jeg snakket med ham.”  
“Ville du sett annerledes på ham om du visste det?”

Isak tenker seg om før han svarer. “Nei, jeg tror ikke det… jeg tenkte jo ikke så mye da jeg pratet med ham, men jeg husker han hørtes så ensom ut, som om kirken var det eneste han hadde. At de la merke til ham, gav ham kjærlighet.” Han stirrer tenksomt ut i luften mens de går oppover den lange bakken.  
“Det var jo det de kjempet for, pionerene. De som kjempet kampene for 20-30 år siden. De som risikerte jobbene sine for å kjempe for andre, som ikke bare gjorde det for sin egen del, men mest for de andre. For at folk i dag skal få skikkelig behandling, gode medisiner. Omsorg, hjelp når de nærmeste svikter, svikere”, Eskilds stemme er hard. “for at sånne som du og jeg skal kunne gå på en solidaritetsmarkering uten å risikere noe, for at vi skal vise at vi fortsatt står i den kampen som startet for lenge siden.”

Isak sier ikke noe. Han er sikker på at klumpen i halsen vil sprekke om han sier noe nå, ikke at det gjør noe, han kan gråte med dem, men han vil ikke nå, for det føles så feil, som om det er ham det er synd på. Det er jo ikke det, han har det så innmari godt, så forbanna godt, ikke en føkkings ting å klage over, ikke egentlig.

 

**2\. desember 2018**

Eksamensperioden kommer med stormskritt. De har lest hver eneste dag begge to, hele dagen, på lesesalen eller hjemme. Nå er det søndag og siste dag før eksamen. Egentlig burde han ikke lese, man bør slappe av og gå en tur dagen før eksamen, har Isak lest. Men det er umulig å slappe av, blikket dras mot bøkene og den dårlige samvittigheten smyger stresset innpå hvis han er for lenge borte fra bøkene.

Han legger pannen på skrivebordet. Øynene verker og en dump smerte har vokst frem i pannen. Klokken er snart ni på kvelden og han har lest hele dagen. Even har kommet med kaffe og sjokolade til ham flere ganger i kveld, og dratt ham bort fra bøkene for å spise lunsj og middag innimellom. Når står han bak ham med hendene på skuldrene hans. Tomlene beveger seg i myke sirkler over skulderbladene mens fingertuppene stryker lett på forsiden av skulderen. Isak kjenner spenningene slipper taket, litt etter litt erstattes stivheten av noe mykere, mer følsomt, noe som suger til seg det varme fra fingrene hans.

Han setter seg opp og lener seg tilbake mot Even. Magen som bakhodet hviler mot går inn og ut, den jevne rytmen av innpust og utpust, en ubrutt bølge av bevegelser, sammen med de lette sirklene på skuldrene, musklene som slapper av. Han lener seg inn mot Even og kjenner kinnet hans mot sitt, håret som kiler ham, han smiler. Det løsner i ham, det kjennes ut som om stresset renner ut av ham, små perler av stress som renner sakte nedover og forsvinner gradvis ut gjennom tærne.

Isak kjenner at trøttheten kommer sigende og erstatter stresset. Øyenlokkene er tunge og det kjennes tungt å løfte armene. “Skal vi legge oss?”  
Even svarer ikke, bare strekker hånden ut mot ham og trekker ham opp og inntil seg. “Vi kan legge oss og se en film”, foreslår han. “Bare chille.”  
“Okei.” Isak gnir nesen sin mot Evens. “Bare Netflix og chill”, smiler han.

 

**3\. desember 2018**

Første eksamen er i IT, den første mandagen i desember. De står opp tidlig begge to. Isak har sovet godt i natt, merkelig nok, tenker han. Han ble vekket av Even, armene hans rundt seg, hele kroppen hans tett inntil seg. Han vet ikke hvor lenge Even hadde ligget våken, han virker ikke så trøtt som han selv, i hvert fall. Fingertuppene hans kilte mot huden, han lå med lukkede øyne og forsøkte å dra søvnen ut litt mer, være litt lenger mellom sovende og våken, når kroppen føles både lett og tung, når øyenlokkene skjermer mot verden så lenge man lar dem gjøre det, når han bare kan ligge og nyte hender som lever sitt eget liv.

Even har lagd frokost til ham, brødskiver med ost og salami, juice og kaffe, han står og smører matpakke når Isak kommer inn i kjøkkenet. “God morgen!” Even kommer smilende mot ham og kysser ham. “God morgen”, mumler Isak, han er fortsatt ganske trøtt. Even smaker kaffe, og lengselsfullt ser han bort på kaffekruset som står på bordet. “Jeg har lagd frokost!” stråler Even. “Sett deg og spis.”  
“Hvorfor er du så våken”, mumler Isak.  
Even ler mot ham. “Det er du som er trøtt, jeg er normal.”  
“Du er ikke mye normal, ass. Syke mann.” Med halvt lukkede øyne slurper han i seg kaffen sin.  
“Du, vil du ha matpakke eller vil du ikke?” Even står med hånden i siden og ser strengt på ham.  
“Matpakke?” spør Isak forvirret.  
“Jeg har smurt matpakke til deg. Hvis du oppfører deg pent, da.”  
“Jaja, jeg er alltid snill”, mumler Isak over kaffen. Dette er sykt tidlig på morgenen, han orker ikke spøk og moro nå.  
“Jada, pus.” Endelig virker det som om Even har skjønt at Isak ikke er i humør til å spøke akkurat nå. Han sier ikke mer mens han legger skivene i en plastboks. Han ser ned på et grønt eple og rynker på pannen før han legger det fra seg og legger en klementin i matboksen i stedet. Han stiller seg på tå og romsterer på den øverste hyllen i skapet, og kommer nesten triumferende ned med en sjokoladeplate som han legger oppå brødskivene. Så heller han kaffe på en termos og iskaldt vann på en drikkeflaske og setter ved siden av matboksen. “Sånn”, sier han, “der er matpakken din.”  
“Takk ass.” Isak heller i seg resten av kaffen og smiler mot Even før han løfter hodet for et kyss. “Veldig snilt av deg!”

Eksamensoppgavene er overraskende greie, han jobber seg systematisk gjennom dem og er på deloppgave 4 før det har gått to timer. Han ser tankefullt på den mens han åpner matboksen og griper etter en skive uten å se på den. Kaffen har han drukket opp for lenge siden, kanskje det er en Cola-automat her, tenker han, hvis han trenger påfyll.

Det er ost og salami på skiven, og majones under, sikkert et hjerte, gjetter han, før han smugkikker under pølseskiven - ganske riktig, Even har tegnet et hjerte med en E inni. _“Det blir jo mer majones enn med bare en i”_ , har han sagt før. 

“Hva er dette?”  
Han skvetter til av den hvesende stemmen og ser opp på en mann i grå bukser og en stripete strikket vest som står foran ham. Han holder et matpapir med svarte streker mellom to fingre. Isak ser forvirret på ham. “Jeg vet ikke?”  
“Prøver du å jukse?” hvisker han høyt. I øyekroken ser Isak studentene på bordene rundt snu seg mot ham.  
“Jukse? Nei?” Han hever stemmen i en indignert protest.  
“Hysj, ikke forstyrr de andre!” Eksamensvakten ser strengt på ham.

I det samme kommer et brak fra det bakre hjørnet av rommet. Vakten som sitter der, en liten dame i grønn kjole med perfekt ondulerte krøller, holder på å krølle matpapiret sitt med en kraslende lyd, og kommer borti ståltermosen slik at den faller i gulvet og triller under pulten til den nærmeste studenten mens brunlig te renner i en strime der den ruller bortover gulvet.

Vakten ser oppgitt på kollegaen i hjørnet mens to andre vakter haster i retningen hennes på knirkende gummisåler med tørkepapir i hendene, før han setter blikket i Isak igjen. “Hva er dette da?” Han ser ned på papiret og myser før han famler etter brillene sine på toppen av issen. Han holder matpapiret på en armlengdes avstand mens han forsøker tolke det som står der. “Hva er det? Er det en form for kode?” Han ser på Isak igjen. ”Hva er dette, gutt?” Stemmen er brysk når han holder det tynne papiret frem for ham. 

Isak smiler når han ser det, han ser med en gang hva tegningen skal forestille, det er ham selv foran PC-en, et hjerte over og “Nerden min” skrevet med snirklete skrift. “Nei, det er bare noe fra kjæresten min”, mumler han. “Du ser jo at det ikke står noe der”, sier han bestemt og peker.

Etter å ha studert matpapiret nøye, snudd og vendt på det, og diskutert det med en annen eksamensvakt, gir vakten det tilbake til Isak. “Ja, det er vel greit, da. Det er jo veldig hyggelig av dama di å smøre matpakke til deg, kona mi gjør også det”, sier han vennlig. Isak nikker og bryr seg ikke om å rette på ham, han er mest opptatt av å gjøre ferdig den siste oppgaven.

 

**13\. desember 2018**

Så fort han åpner døren til kafeen og drar gufset fra den kalde vinterdagen med seg inn, ser han ham bak disken. Like fin som sist han så ham, ved kjøkkenbenken hjemme i morges før han dro på skolen for å lese.

Isak kjenner hvordan han blir tørr i halsen, hvordan det kiler i magen. Munnen drar seg opp i et smil han ikke kunne stoppe om han ville. Det er 43 muskler i ansiktet, det kjennes ut som han bruker alle, som om de alle trekker seg sammen eller tøyer seg helt på egen hånd, en refleks, ikke en viljestyrt handling som sender elektriske impulser gjennom ansiktsnerven.

Even smiler like bredt tilbake når han ser ham. “Isak! Hei!” Han går rundt disken og legger hendene på siden av ansiktet hans mens han kysser ham, først hardt, før leppene blir mykere og fingrene stryker lett over kinnene hans, han tørker vekk et smeltet snøfnugg med tommelen. Tungespissen slikker lett mellom leppene. Han smaker kaffe, duften sitter i håret hans når han kommer hjem også, på huden og på klærne. Isak trekker den velkjente lukten inn, det lukter det samme av ham nå som i Oslo, jobblukten hans, varm drikke, asjetter med boller, trygghet.

Isak bryr seg ikke om køen bak seg, i øyekroken ser han smilene fra de frosne menneskene som hufser seg inn døren og blir stående bak dem foran disken.

“Så fint du kom”, sier Even lavt. Øynene hans glitrer av de små telysene som står på bordene. “Jeg savnet deg”, sier han tilbake. “Greide ikke konse hjemme, altså.”  
“Så du forsøkte?” lo Even. Isak ser ned i gulvet og smiler sjenert. “Nei…. gjorde vel ikke det, akkurat.”  
“Nei for da ville du jo ha åpnet adventskalenderen din”, sier Even spøkefullt.

Even gnir nesetippen sin mot hans. Isak kjenner at han er kald, Even er så varm mot ham. Han står i mot fristelsen til å stikke hendene under skjorten hans. “Sett deg du, så kommer jeg bort med noe du kan varme deg på.” Even nikker mot det lille bordet ved vinduet. Isak setter seg med ryggen mot vinduet, så han kan sitte og se på Even som jobber. Han smiler mot kundene, fyller kopper med svart kaffe fra de to kannene ved kassen, lager espresso og steamer melk, spør om de skal ha en lussekatt fra den store kurven på disken, hendene hans beveger seg raskt, han smiler mot dem, et lite blunk. Køen går raskt unna, Even er glad, mynter slenges opp i tips-glasset, innimellom møter han Isaks blikk.

Isak tar frem fysikkboken og notatene sine. Han har lest mye, begynner å føle at han har kontroll nå. Det er heldigvis siste eksamen, han hadde matematikk for et par dager siden, dagen etter at Even hadde sin eneste eksamen, exphil var før der igjen. 

Forståelsen kom kanskje gradvis, tenker han, egentlig kom den da han forsto at han ikke trengte å forstå alt. Det var Sana som fikk ham til å innse det, en sen kveld de chattet. Hun sa hun hadde gitt opp å skjønne alt, hun bare fulgte planen til foreleser, leste hver eneste dag, men tok seg fri på kveldene, måtte tømme hjernen litt. Så Isak hadde forsøkt det samme, satt opp leseplan etter forelesers plan og holdt seg strengt til den. Det hadde virker mer overfladisk i starten, men etter noen uker merket han at han ikke bare hadde lært stoffet, men også skjønt mye av det.

“Her, bby!” Evens rutete skjorte er plutselig like ved siden av ham. Han smiler opp til ham idet Even setter en kopp foran ham. “Wow.” Isak ser imponert ned på det rosa hjertet i melkeskummet. “Stilig!”  
“Vi lagde farget melkeskum i morges”, sier Even. “Egentlig en førjulsgimmick med rødt og grønt, men vi endte med alle regnbuens farger.”  
“Men ikke regnbue i skummet?” spør Isak.  
Even ler. “Jeg prøvde, men det var ikke så enkelt. Og så er vi tom for gul og blå nå”, sier han, “ellers skulle du fått regnbuedotter ihvertfall!” Det kiler gjennom ham når Even legger hånden på skulderen hans og lar tommelen gli frem og tilbake over nakken.

Isak holder ansiktet like over koppen og trekker inn duften. Det lukter av kardemomme og kanel, sammen med noe annet, lakris eller nellik, kanskje, han husker duften fra en gryte hos Sana. Forsiktig løfter han koppen til munnen for å ta en slurk. Han drikker langsomt, vil ikke brenne seg. Den søtlige smaken av krydder og honning omslutter tungen mykt i noen sekunder, før den brennende smaken av chili blir varmere og varmere. “Denne var digg”, smiler Isak mot ham.

Even sprekker i et bredt glis. “Så bra! Du, jeg kommer med litt mat til deg etterpå”, sier han og snur for å gå bort til kassen igjen. Isak følger ham med blikket, beundrer baken under den den trange jeansen, forkleet som er stramt knyttet i midjen, de slanke, sterke armene som effektivt rydder av bordene på vei til disken. Noen sekunder blir han sittende og smile, smiler av at det er hans Even, at det er ham som får smake på ham i kveld, kjenne armene hans rundt seg, rumpen under seg… eller kanskje over seg. Han er glad han sitter med beina skjult under bordet nå.

 

**21\. desember 2018**

“Skynd deg nå, så vi rekker toget.” Isak stresser rundt i leiligheten og sjekker at han har fått med alt. Klær, dress, pensko, skjorte, gaver, toalettmappe, bøker, PC-en, alle småtingene som trengs for halvannen ukes ferie. 

Even sitter i sofaen med PC-en. “Mm, jeg kommer”, mumler han.  
“Er det noe viktig eller?” Isak er irritert. De skal ta toget om en time, og Isak er ikke sikker på når bussen herfra går.  
“Neida.” Han smekker igjen lokket og reiser seg.  
“Er du klar for å dra eller?” Isak ser ned på Evens halvfulle bag som står åpen på gulvet.  
“Ja, straks, skal bare finne noe greier først.” Han går inn på soverommet og begynner å romstere i skapet. 

Isak står utålmodig i gangen. “Kommer du?” spør han. Han ser på klokken. Den er 14.40, toget går om 39 minutter. “Even!” Han vet stemmen er irritert nå, han hater det når Even bruker denne stemmen mot ham selv.  
“Har du pakket ned skjorten min?” spør Even gjennom den åpne soveromsdøren.  
Isak trekker pusten hardt før han går inn på soverommet. “Om jeg har pakket skjorten din? Hvorfor lurer du på det?”  
“Jeg fant den ikke”, sier Even med selvsagt mine.  
“Den henger jo der, like foran deg?” sier Isak frustrert.  
“Jammen det er i din del av skapet”, protesterer Even.  
“Som om det pleier bety noe for hvilke klær du bruker?” sier Isak irritert.  
Even blåser frustrert ut og fortsetter å se i skapet. Han mumler for seg selv. “Dress. Skjorte. Sko. Toalettsaker.” Han stresser ut på badet og tar toalettvesken sin fra skapet under vasken. Isak hører lyden av en glidelås og knitring fra foliekledte plastbrett før Even kommer ut og slipper den svarte mappen i bagen. ”Sånn, det var alt, tror jeg”, sier han.  
“Gavene?” spør Isak overdrevent smørblidt. Klokken er snart ti på tre og han har virkelig ingen anelse om når det går buss til jernbanestasjonen.  
“Føkk ja, de har jeg glemt, ja. Takk, Isak!” Even kysser ham raskt på munnen før han løper inn på soverommet og tar med seg den uformelige posen med julegaver.

Det er siste fredag før jul og de skal ta ettermiddagstoget til Oslo. Isak pakket ferdig i går, bare toalettvesken med tannbørsten ble lagt i bagen i dag. De skal ta bussen ned til stasjonen, og Isak angrer på at de ikke har tatt bussen til byen oftere. Det hadde vært greit å vite hvilken buss de bør ta og hvor ofte den går.

Fem på tre er de ute av døren. Isak låser den før de småløper mot busstoppet. Even mumler noe om en buss direkte til jernbanestasjonen, kanskje rekker de den, tenker Isak. Even løper først, Isak må småle når han ser hvordan han strever med den tunge, bulkete posen med julegaver. Isak har lagt sine i bagen, det var greit med plass der. Hvis man bare kan å brette tøy mest mulig effektivt, tenker han i sitt stille sinn.

De går fort gjennom stasjonen, ned trappene, gjennom kulverten. Even småbanner mens han sleper på bagen og den store posen. Isak ser oppgitt på ham. “Måtte du ha med alt det der?”  
“Det er jo julegaver, bby.” Han greier ikke være sur på ham når han ser det strålende smilet hans. “Det går bra, det er jo ikke langt å gå nå.” Even nikker mot trappen opp mot sporet.

Fire minutter før avgang er de på plassene sine. “Masse tid”, mener Even. Isak himler med øynene. 

Turen over Dovre er kjedelig. Det blir mørkt nesten med en gang, og de kan ikke se noe på utsiden av togsettet. De leser og ser film, heldigvis er det wifi på toget. På de opplyste stasjonene ser de på menneskene utenfor, de som går inn og ut av toget og de som venter eller bare er der. Sjanglende høylydte ungdommer på Støren, en dame med en tenåring på Hjerkinn, de sitter i samme vogn som dem, det ser ut som hun tegner. Isak lurer på om Even kommer til å gå bort til henne, men han sover seg tungt mot skulderen hans, han sovnet like etter Oppdal. På Ringebu går et stort følge med ski av, på Lillehammer fylles toget opp på nytt, når de passerer Brumunddal uten å stoppe kan de så vidt skimte lysene fra det høye trehuset et stykke fra toglinjen. Omsider kommer de frem til Oslo.

De følger strømmen ut av toget, den tynnes ut når de kommer inn i stasjonshallen. Folk haster til og fra togene sine, alene, sammen, med store og små bagasjer, noen klemmer, latter, julesanger. Lysene fra det store juletreet foran informasjonstavlen reflekteres i vinduene mot sporene og i girlander med blanke julekuler som henger langs de stengte butikkene. Starbucks er åpen, de reklamerer for Sip a cup of magic og Christmas Brulee Latte ved rulletrappen. “Kaffe, kjære?” spør han Even, vet hva svaret vil bli.  
Even bare ser på ham, hever et øyenbryn, smiler så vidt. “Så, ingen julegaver på deg i år.”  
“Kødda bare.” Isak klemmer hånden hans og ler.  
“Vet det. Du skal få julegave. Årskort på Dromedar. Og GPS-sporing så jeg kan sjekke at du ikke sniker deg på Starbucks.”  
“What! Stoler du ikke på meg?” Isak stopper og ser på Even.  
“Nei. Ikke når det gjelder kaffe. Ikke hvis du trenger kaffe og Starbucks er det eneste du ser.”  
“Kanskje vi kan ha et unntak? Hvis det bare er Starbucks der så kan jeg få gå dit?” Isak ser på ham med bedende blikk.  
Even ser vurderende på ham. “Det pleier være Narvesen eller 7/11 i nærheten også.”  
“Serr, Even! Vil du sende meg på Narvesen etter kaffe?”  
“Ja? Hvis alternativet er Starbucks….”  
“Even!”  
Ansiktet hans sprekker opp i latter. Øynene gnistrer mot ham. “Okei da. Hvis alternativet er Narvesen så kan du få gå på Starbucks.”  
“Puh.” Isak ser lengselsfullt mot Starbucks igjen. “Der er Starbucks. Og der er Narvesen…?” Han ser spørrende på Even.  
“Klokka er kvart over ti. Tror ikke du skal ha kaffe nå.”

Den kalde desemberluften slår mot dem når skyvedørene ut mot Jernbanetorget åpner seg. Hånd i hånd går de ut på den svakt opplyste plassen. Det blåser surt fra nord-vest, ikke den verste vinden i Oslo, ikke så kaldt som når blåsten kommer fra den åpne fjorden, men kaldt nok til at de ryser de litt trøtte og reisestøle kroppene sine og går litt tettere sammen. Lysten til å legge turen om julemarkedet i Spikersuppa er plutselig mindre, til å smugteste skøyteisen, se på lysdekorasjonene, kanskje ta en øl før de går videre.  
“Skal vi bare finne oss en trikk og dra hjem til mamma og pappa?” spør Even. Pusten står hvit fra munnen hans.  
Isak nikker. “Vi stikker bare hjem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sånn, da har vi sånn nogenlunde fanget nå-tiden - fra en litt forsinket studiestart etter JAndem høyst overraskende kunngjorde studievalget i starten av september, til vi er her omtrent nå (riktignok et par dager etter realtime, but hey). 
> 
> Som alltid: masse kaffe og kjærlighet, ikke så mye kode denne gangen, selv om unge Valtersen fikk prøvd Python-skillza sine mellom rullende termoser og knirkende sko.
> 
> Også denne gang en hjertelig takk til Frieda Echte for gjennomlesing og kommentarer. Husk å kjøpe boka hennes, https://www.spleis.no/project/57636 ❤
> 
> Tusen takk for alle kommentarer!  
> Siste kapittel kommer, neppe særlig overraskende, i morgen :)


	14. Glitrende hale

**Julaften 2018**

Even ligger og ser på Isak. Han ser så fredelig ut, helt avslappet, ikke en rykning i musklene. Han puster jevnt og rolig, innimellom kommer et lite snork. Det henger en hårlokk ned i pannen hans, og Even greier bare så vidt å motstå lysten til å stryke den bort, han er redd for å vekke ham.

Plutselig snur Isak seg. Han kommer med en lav gryntelyd idet han lander på skrå over Evens brystkasse. Hodet hans ligger et øyeblikk over ribbeina hans, før de glir ned mot madrassen og blir liggende like under ansiktet hans. Håret kiler ham i nesen, det har blitt langt, tenker Even, det er lenge siden han har klipt seg. Forsiktig stryker han fingrene gjennom de myke lokkene og lar fingertuppene massere hodebunnen hans lett. Han snuser ham inn, duften av shampo, sandeltreshampoen som stod i dusjen her, kanskje er det egentlig farens, tenker han, husker ikke om han har en slik selv. Den er iblandet lukten av Isak, huden hans, svette, han kysser hodebunnen hans lett, drar lett i håret og smyger tungespissen ned i issen for å smake på ham, en lett smak av salt.

“Mmrgrfff.” Isak snur seg igjen. Hånden hans går i en slapp bevegelse opp mot hodet før den faller ned igjen. Even smiler mot ham og vrir så vidt på seg så han kan kysse ham bak øret, på den myke huden han vet vil sende sommerfugler gjennom Isak, få ham til å lage små lyder, snu seg mot ham, krype tett inntil ham med armene rundt ham.

“Hei bby, du må våkne. Det er julaften.” De korte skjeggstubbene på kinnet til Isak kiler skarpt mot leppene hans. Han planter små kyss der, følger kjeven mot munnviken og kjenner smaken av leppene hans mot sine egne.

Isak sprer leppene og kysser ham tilbake, åpne små kyss, våte lepper, tungespissen som glir over den følsomme huden like på innsiden av underleppen. Han smaker av natten, den litt emne smaken som før fikk dem til litt sjenert å ikke ville kysse hverandre skikkelig før de hadde pusset tennene om morgenen, men som nå er blitt en del av dagen, smaken av dagen.

“Vi må stå opp snart, da. Pappa kommer snart inn med kaffe og kaker.”  
“Herregud, trodde det var bare onkel Kåre som drev med sånt. Er det en mannegreie, eller?” Isak himler med øynene.  
Even flirer. “Vet ikke, det bare er sånn. Pappa har alltid gjort det på julaften.”  
“Jaja, kaffe er digg uansett da.”  
Even kiler ham i siden. “Forresten, mannegreie? Da må du også begynne med det da? Eller hvem er det egentlig som er mannen her?” Han blunker mot ham.  
“Det er vel du, tror jeg. I alle fall når det kommer til kaffe.” 

Like etterpå banker det ganske riktig på døren. Faren til Even står der med et brett med to kaffekopper og et fat kaker. “God jul, Even og Isak!” smiler han. Han ser opp på den høye sengen og på skrivebordet til Even som er fullt av PC-er, tegnesaker og bøker. “Jeg setter dette her, jeg”, sier han, og bøyer seg ned foran sofaen under sengen. “Opp og hopp, gutter. Klokken er over ti.”  
“Rekker vi _Tre nøtter til Askepott_?” spør Even.  
“Den er ikke før 11, så det går vel bra.”  
“Tre nøtter til Askepott? Serr?”  
“Det er jo en episk kjærlighetsfilm”, ler Even. “Komplett med kidnapping, mobbing og tvilsom moral.”  
“Jeez.”  
“Du kan sikkert hjelpe mamma med å lage mat imens, da.”  
“Right.”

De setter seg i sofaen og drikke kaffe mens de åpner julestrømpene sine. “ _‘Til Isak fra julenissen’_ ”. Hva er det?” Han klemmer på den myke, flate pakken.  
“Sikkert noe tradisjonelt.” Even smiler mot Isak, han vet ikke om Isak er enig i at det er en tradisjon, de begynt jo i fjor, men kanskje det kan bli det.

Isak river av papiret og holder opp den lille dekorasjonen av to gutter foran en dør, i keramikk med en jutetråd gjennom hullet i toppen. “Home” er gravert inn på døren, Even fant den i en bod på julemarkedet i Trondheim. Isak ser på figuren han holder foran seg. Munnen kruser seg i et lite smil. Han lener seg inn mot Even og hvisker takk inn mot brystet hans. Han ser på figuren igjen. “Til juletreet vårt.”

“Kanskje vi kan henge den på treet her denne julen, da. Vi må bare huske å få den med hjem”, sier Even, tenk om de glemmer den her.  
“Foreldrene dine passer nok på det.” Isaks stemme smyger seg rundt stresset som et kort øyeblikk krøp frem. “Du må se om du også har fått pakke, da.” 

Even stikker hånden ned i julestrømpen sin, forbi klementinen og sjokoladebitene. I tåen ligger en avlang, klumpete pakke. Han klemmer på den. Den er myk på utsiden og hard inni. “Hva er det for noe? Har du strikket?”  
Isak smiler bare til ham. “Åpne da.”

Inni er det en julepynt til å henge på juletreet. Even begynner å le når han ser hva det er, en havmann, med gylden overkropp og blåglitrende hale. Løst glitter drysser over ham fra silkepapiret den var pakket inn i. “Wow, denne var kul!”  
“Ja, ikke sant?”  
“Du bare så den, og så tenkte du på meg?”  
“Ja, du er så god til å holde pusten under vann.”  
“Takk ass.” Even bøyer seg mot Isak og kysser ham, men greier ikke å holde latteren tilbake. “Men det er jo Eskild som burde fått denne, da.”  
Isaks ansikt sprekker opp i et glis. “Hva tror du det er i pakken hans, da?”  
“Likedan eller?”  
“Nesten. Rosa halefinne. Og mer glitter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, da var vi i mål! Takk for følget, alle sammen. Jeg digger dere ❤️
> 
> En spesiell takk til alle dere som har foreslått ting Even og Isak burde gjøre eller oppleve i studiebyen Trondheim. Ikke alt er gjort, men alle forslag er lest og vurdert. En særlig takk til stedlig representant Rapunzel75 som har gjort masse research på Gløshaugen ❤️
> 
> Og takk til Frieda Echte for gjennomlesing og egoboost her ❤️
> 
> Nå kan jeg si GOD JUL til dere alle. Sees plutselig igjen ;) (Det er et par TV-aksjonsficer i kjømda, kan jeg røpe.)


End file.
